


Chara Belladonna

by Pawnshop57



Category: Cry of fear (Themed), Dishonored (Video Games), Far Cry 3, RWBY, The evil Within (Themed), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Child Abuse, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2018-12-19 18:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 66
Words: 60,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11903538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pawnshop57/pseuds/Pawnshop57
Summary: Chara has always been Abused by his parents for his aura disability, but he soon snaps and then flees. Overhearing some sailors talking about the desert in Menagerie being dangerous, he sneaks onto their boat and meets a girl when he arrives. Seven years later, Blake gets a letter in the mail. No return address.





	1. Born onto sorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first story ever and I hope you all enjoy it. this is inspired by the fact that no character (Whitley doesn't count because he is an asshole) has a brother. most character personality of Chara comes from sans and the idea first came to me while watching undertale storyshift mod.  
> I do not own RWBY, Far Cry 3, Undertale, or Dishonored they belong to their owners and I hope you guys enjoy my story.

Smack! “Useless Shit, why did we even have you?” Chara’s father yelled. Chara’s parents have always abused him every day for the past four years ever since he was diagnosed with a rare disability with his aura as well as with his mind 4 years ago, back when he was six. “Please dad, please. (sob,sob) it hurts(sob)it hurts.” smack . Chara’s father gave no remorse for his son as he beat him senseless with a fire poker, Chara’s parents never showed him any form of love since that day 4 years ago and due to his mental illness he couldn't take much more. Chara cried himself to sleep every night.“Get over here you little shit, and eat your breakfast!” shouted his father, but Chara had snapped that day. Chara grabbed a kitchen knife from the cupboard and tackled his father letting all of his rage take control.  


“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YA DOIN!? GET THE FUCK OFF ME YA LITTLE SHIT!!!” His father was trying to get his son off him but became terrified when his son seemed to be overpowering him. Chara lunged the knife into his father's heart killing him instantly. Next, was his mother who he found taking a shower. Chara lunged at his mother as soon as she left the bathroom and tacked her and did the same thing he did to his father.”AAHHHHH,AHH CHARA! CHARA STOP!” Chara couldn't hear her and even if he could he was not going to show his parents any mercy after all the pain they put him through. The abuse, having gone through with it for four years. He kept on stabbing again and again and again until his mother couldn't breathe anymore. After calming down and seeing what he has just done, he drops his knife and booked it out the door only to be jumped by the other people in his village who heard his mother's screams and see him leaving the house covered in blood. 

They grabbed him and forced a noose around his neck and hanged him in a tree. As Chara was about to die a Nevermore followed by a pack of the Grimm came, the Nevermore shot out a feather that conveniently cut the rope of Chara's noose setting him free. Chara watched as everyone in his village was slaughtered by Grimm from a distance, then ran away before any Grimm could realize where he was. He ran and ran until he got to the safety of the Kingdom of Vale. He kept running until he got to the docks.  
Chara has tried 4 times to kill himself during the four years of abuse but never had the courage to take it all the way. “Ya you moron, the desert in Managery is more dangerous then my left testicle on steroids!” Chara overheard some drunken hillbilly sailors yelling at each other…. He never had the courage to take it all the way himself so he would let something else do it for him, something that kills quick unlike Grimm. After hiding on the boat and sneaking off when they got there, Chara tries to find his way to the desert. Not paying any attention at all he walks smack into someone. A girl about his age probably. 

“Sorry about that, wasn't paying attention.” Chara says as he pulls the girl back up.”It’s okay, hey, your human right? What are you doing in Managery, If you don't mind me asking.” Chara looks down for a moment. “Nothing that concerns you but could you tell me where I can find the desert?” The girl looked at him confused, why would he be looking for the desert? Doesn't he know the desert is dangerous here? “Why?” she asked “Why would you be looking for the desert, it’s dangerous there.” “That's exactly the point, look, you don’t know me so I don’t know why you care but just point me in the direction of the desert and I’ll be gone.” The girl just can’t wrap her head around why this kid wants to find that desert so badly, does this kid want to kill himself or something? “Well, uh, listen. What's your name?”, Chara looks at her with confusion. “Why?” “Well, you said that I don’t know you so I’d like to get to know you.” Chara was no idiot, he knew this girl was stalling but decided to play along anyway. “Chara, my name is Chara, I’ve got no where to go other than the desert which you're stalling me from going to so i’ll ask you to please move”. This kid was good, dam. The girl makes the connection that he’s homeless and IS going into the desert to kill himself. She would never forgive herself if she let him, so she needed to think fast. “Wait, uhhhh, so your homeless then?” this girl is stubborn Chara thought. “Ya, so what?” “So um, look I can guess that you're going into the desert to kill yourself and i’m not letting you. So how about you come home with me?” Chara could not believe what this girl just said to him, was she serious? And if she is, could it work? Could there really be a chance that he could be happy again? “What, what did you say”? “I said you should come home with me, my parents are the best.” “No, i’d just be a burden I do-” “No you wouldn't silly, come on. I’m not letting go into that desert so come on, my house is right up there.” Chara is speechless, is this girl serious? Alright, I’ll bite. 

“Okay fine” Chara stayed behind a few feet from the house hidden, nervous as all hell. He could see the girl’s mother from where he was and could hear them talking, the girl eventually noticed Chara wasn't there and called out to him, eventually Chara came out from his hiding spot and approached. He didn't know if it was the state he was in, considering that he was filthy as all hell or if his nerves were that obvious, or both, but she gave him the most concerned look when she saw him. Chara approached slowly and she spoke to him in a very soft, sweet, loving tone his mother would use when she spoke to Chara before it was replaced with a tone of hate and disgust for the next 4 years. Chara missed that tone, he never thought he would hear it again. “Chara is it? Are you alright”? “Yes i'm fine, thank you for asking, hehe.” she could tell he was lying but said nothing “Well come in, you must be hungry and tired, I have dinner cooking and you can take a shower, come in” Chara couldn't believe it, could he really fit in here? Could he? Chara entered the huge house and the girl showed him to the bathroom. Kali, the girl’s mother, came in a short time later to place down some clothes. She brought him a bright green jacket and a white t-shirt, and some loose jeans. She placed the clothes on the toilet seat and then left. After Chara left the bathroom he felt exhausted, but he didn't really care at the moment. The girl’s mother called out to him, drawing his attention to her instead of the girl. He still couldn't believe what was happening. A Faunes was showing him such kindness, for a human she doesn't even know. 

“Come, sit on the couch and lets talk”. Chara sat on the couch, his nerves showing clear as day. “Don’t be nervous, I just want to talk to you about some things that's all.” “Okay” Chara replied “So where are you from exactly, you clearly are not from Managary” Chara didn't know how to answer. “From my village not far from Vale” “Oh, fascinating” she says with a giggle. She knew from what her daughter told her that he wanted to find the desert most likely to commit suicide so she decided not to push too far with her questions and choose them carefully. “So, if you don’t mind me asking, where are your parents?” Chara looks down, sadness in his eye’s “Dead”. The women was not expecting that answer although she already kinda suspected as such, she still was thrown off guard. “Oh I see, I’m so sorry abo-” Chara interrupted her with a bit of anger in his voice though he was trying not to shout but was starting to cry. “They deserved it. They… They(sob) because of my birth defect and my slight mental disorder, they beat me everyday”. The women was shocked at this. How could anyone do such a thing to their child? It didn't make sense. She decided to stop asking questions. “Well Chara, if you want you can stay with us if you’d like. My husband will be home soon and we can make the arrangements then” Chara looked up at her with both shock and a little bit of disbelief on his face. Did she just say what he thought she said? He could stay here? It was just too good to be true, right? “Y-yes yes, I-I would love that, thank you” Chara could feel tears of joy coming up as he smiled at the thought of what was happening and tried to hold back the tears of joy. He looked at the girl who seemed really happy at the realization that she now has a new step brother. He didn't even know her name and yet they could both tell they were going to be the best of friends. “I Don’t even know your name”. He told her. The girl smiled and said “Blake”.


	2. New beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is from the pov of Chara

Once Blake's father came home and everything was explained to him he immediately got to work on the adoption papers. Also turns out he’s the leader of the White Fang. After all the arrangements were made, it was the best day of my life thus far. Mrs. Bella- I mean mom arranged a second bed in Blake's room so I guess we're gonna be sharing a room too. After we were sent to bed I really started to soak in everything that had happened within a 1 hour timespan, and prayed it was not some dream. Once Chara fell asleep Kali snuck into their room and very carefully looked for Chara’s journal, once she found it, she brought it back into the living room with Ghira and read it. They were not prepared for what they found.  
“They hit me! Mommy and daddy hit me! Why!? I don’t understand!”  
Kali flipped through some of the pages not wanting to read too much of what she was not prepared to find. She found a page dated a few days ago. “Dad beat me again with that fucking fire poker and mother beat me senseless when father was done. I CAN'T FUCKING TAKE THIS ANYMORE!!!!!” Kali slammed the journal shut, she couldn't read anymore, so Ghira continued reading.  
“I killed them, I just killed them like as if they were nothing. What have I done!?!? I didn't mean too. I didn't. I tried to flee but the rest of the village jumped me and hanged me in a tree. They cheered and laughed and brought torches to burn me but Grimm came. In the madness I managed to slip away. To hell with all of them.”  
“I heard Managary has a desert with wildlife that’s extremely dangerous, kill you faster then you can react. Perfect, quick and painless, i’ve stowed away onto a bout to Managery. Guess this is it.”  
“I met someone in Managary who took me in, her mother seems nice too. I hope I get to stay.” Ghira closed the journal and Kail spoke up. “It all doesn't make sense, how can someone do that? All those horrible things to their own child?! That is just unforgivable. To beat your own son like that, they practically tortured him!” Kail begins silently crying now knowing what poor Chara went through. “We need to talk to him about this.” Ghira said. “I don’t know if we should approach him with this though. He may not open up and-” “Kail, we need to talk to him about this. We can’t just let him keep that buried inside him” Ghira interrupted. “(sigh) You're right, just how do we approach him with this?” Kail asked. “I don’t know but we will think of something” replied Ghira. “Okay, I’m going to file down the fire tool’s and hide the knives, I don’t want to risk Chara using them on himself”. Kail said as she got to work. “Alright, that probably would be best”. 

(The next day) I woke up in my new bed because my new stepsister was shaking me awake.”Wake up, it’s breakfast”! I sat up and began stretching, “Okay i'm comin” I could smell pancakes from where I was but I froze when I realized my journal was gone. Where was it? Wait. Did she have it? Miss Bel- I mean, mom. She must have taken it. I left my new bedroom and the first thing I noticed was the knives were hidden, then I noticed the looks on all their faces and my journal in my new step mother's lap. I knew where this was going. I sat down and looked at my step mother. “So, you guys know huh?” I asked. “Know what?” Blake asked, confused as to what was going on. “Chara, I know we aren't your parents yet, but if there is anything you would like to talk about then we're here for you, you can open up to us” Kail told me. My new step father joined in. “We would like it if you did talk about it with us. Something like that isn't something you should just keep buried inside”. I would have liked to talk about it but all I wanted was to just forget it all. I looked at Blake and she was confused as all hell as to what was going on. “What even is there left to say honestly? You already know everything already, there is nothing left to discuss and I would rather forget it all. I appreciate it though, but I would rather forget.” They didn't seem happy with my answer but it was all I had to say. “Okay, but you can always talk to us if you want to, okay?” “Okay, thank you.” “What’s going on?” Blake asked. We all looked at her. “Give her the journal.” I said. Mom, I guess I should call her that now, looked at me and handed it to me then I gave it to Blake. Blake read it and the look on her face told us all she understood what this was all about. “Oh, I see.” I took the journal and walked to the fire place. “It’s just a memory now, I don’t need it anymore” I said, and tossed the journal into the fire. Today was a new day. I now had a new family and now it was time I took back what is still left of my childhood.


	3. Blake and Chara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this entire chapter is going to be just skits, most of them are not mine, I found them all on YouTube and I claim no ownership of most of them, I am just using them. This chapter is going to be very short and this chapter is all about showing the relationship between Chara and Blake. It is all within a seven year time span.

“Hey Chara, do you wanna play a videogame?” Blake asked. “Sure, why not?” I have gotten really close to Blake since we’ve meet. “What character model are you gonna use?” I asked. “I’m gonna use this one.” It’s a skeleton. “The skeleton, really?” I asked. “Yeah, why”? “Nothing, but your about to get “boned”.” Blake looks at me, “Really Chara?” 

Blake is walking through the kitchen when she notices something on the fridge. A torn piece of paper that says “Free TEAR-A-BLE puns for your everyday life”. (CHARA!) Blake screams in her head. Blake fines chara sleeping on the couch. “Chara you lazybones, go upstairs and sleep in your room instead.” “Na sis.” Chara replies. “Why not?” Blake asks, “Because, I don’t trust those stairs, I think there up to something”. (CHARA!)  
“Charaaaa”? Blake asks. “Yeeeees, sister?” Blake walks over to Chara who’s on the couch. “Why is my Netflix dvd out in the snow”? “Well I heard that the best thing on tv was Netflix and chi-” “CHARA I SWEAR TA-” Blake shouts before trying to calm down. “What was that too far”? Chara asks.

 

“Please?” Chara asks Adam for the billionth time. Adam is Blake's and Chara’s mentor, he taught them how to fight. Still teaching them. Chara has been begging for Adam to let him in the White Fang but Adam has been refusing. “Please” “NOO”! “Come on, please”  
Adam gave up and decided to try to find a way to show him away. “Go capture a human”. “SIR YES SIR”! Chara ran off. “What have I done”? Adam mumbled to himself

 

“Ugh, Lazybones, of course I come back and you're doing absolutely nothing!” Blake said to Chara. Chara knew he would never actually capture a human since humans don’t really come to Managary very often. Chara was a little happy about that though, he, despite being one, hated humans. “I’m on break, oh and by the way-” “Chara you’ve been on break for the past three hours. There's no time to-” Blake interrupts but Chara interrupts her back “I joined a band the other day. Guess what instrument I play” “Chara” Chara pull’s up a trombone. “CHARA” “Where did you even find one of those we can’t afford a tr-” Blake stopped for a moment. “Say it, say it, saaaay iiittt.” “We can’t afford a tromBONE” ever since she picked that skeleton character model for that video game back then she has heard nothing but skeleton puns, and not just from Chara. BAM BUM BROM! Chara played the trombone in Blake's face when she said the pun and she got mad, which was what Chara hopped. “CHARA WOULD YOU JUST-”!

 

Chara loved to mess with people and today he was gonna mess with Adam. “Has anyone seen my mask”? Adam said when Chara popped up with it on “Look,I'm Adam, howdy,howdy,howdy,howdy.” Adam looked at Chara with a face that read (Really). “A-ha, ha ha ha, gimme that.” Adam just takes if off his face and walks away leaving a laughing Chara behind.

“KIDS, DINNER’S READY!” their mom called out. As Blake and Chara came rushing to the table to eat dinner they could smell the food from outside. “Oh goodie, let's eat” Blake said as they sat down. “I’m glad you two are so excited to eat” their mom said. “Especially you Blake, you could really-” “Why do I get the terrible feeling that you're about to-” “Use some MEAT on those BONES” Chara burst out into hysterical laughter while Blake was pissed. “OH MY GOOOOD!”

 

“Are they on yet?” their mom asked. “No not yet” Blake and Chara met their favorite tv show host and got themselves on it, and they were next. “Oh oh there on”. Blake and Chara went on the stage and grabbed a mic, (Chara): “Umbrella at your side, it’s raining but you close it tight” (Blake): “And how are you? purred a cat just passing through” (Chara): “Those heels that you like are soaking, but is that alright?” (Few seconds pause) “Let out a sigh for another day the same as the last, Come on let’s try, dye it blue and change it up from the past, Reflecting up from the puddle but then gone in a flash, Is that the most that you can dream or wanted to see?, But look around (Blake) “Dance up and down (Chara) The world is now (Blake) Still going round (Chara) Just feel it pound (Blake) we’re skyward bound (Blake and chara) Move at the top speed of sound (Chara) Running to another day. I wanna break away and take the leap (Blake) lalalalaa (Chara) Balala dalalalalaa, as your stuck on yesterday, no sun to rise would be okay with me (Blake) Do do do do (Chara) Every day, every day is okay. Taking it step by step, We’ll always move ahead, Our love is growing red, need me more, need you more. You fall down seven more times, I’ll be there seven, eight, nine. As we keep trying we’ll find (Blake and Chara) We're always singing the same tuuuuuuuuune”.

 

“CHARA, you need a bath, mom said. Look at you! Just, stop eating those cookies”. “But I-I can’t, they taste so…. Gooood”. “Come on give me that.” “NO, MY PRECIOUS” Chara dashes away past blake (Blake) “WAA?” (Chara) “NEEEVVVEERRR!!!” (Blake) (seigh) “Where can Chara be, he is sooo good at hiding, oooohhh nooooo.” …… “WHO LIVES UNDER A PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEA”?! Chara pops out from a small secret passage hidden behind a poster. “SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS”! “THAT'S NOT FAIR”! Chara yells as he was carried to the bathroom over Blake's shoulder. (sigh) “Chara, (looking at chara’s hiding spot) really”?

 

“CHARA! PICK UP YOUR SOCK!” “Okay” Blake throw’s Chara towards his sock on the floor of their living room that chara never picks up. “PICK IT UP!” “okay” “RIGHT NOW!” “okay” Chara’s just lying on the floor not touching it. Blake picks up Chara ready to throw him towards the sock. “PICK IT UP!” Blake throws Chara at the sock but Chara just starts floating in midair. “Chara how are you doing that”? “I actually don’t know i'm scared help”.

 

Blake call’s Chara to ask him to come home to help her with something. (Blake): “Hello” (Chara): Hey, what’s up? (Blake): I need your help, can you come here? (Chara): I can’t im buying clothes. (Blake): Well you better hurry up and get over here then. (Chara): Well I can’t find them. (Blake): What do you mean you can’t find them? (Chara): I can’t find them, there’s only soup. (Blake): What do you mean there’s only soup? (Chara) I mean there’s only soup. (Blake): Well then get out of the soup aisle! (Chara): All right, you don’t have to shout at me. There's more soup. (Blake): What do you mean there’s more soup?! (Chara): There’s just more soup! (Blake): Go into the next aisle! (Chara): There’s still soup! (Blake): Where are you right now?! (Chara): I’m at soup! (Blake): What do you mean you’re at soup!? (Chara): I mean i’m at soup! (Blake): What store are you in!? (Chara): I’m at the soup store! (Blake): WHY ARE YOU BUYING CLOTHES AT THE SOUP STORE!?!?! (Chara): FUCK YOU!!!!!

 

“Okay Chara, be honest with me, do you really think i’m cool?” Blake asks. “Of course sis, but how can I be frank, if i’m Chara?” (This is it, this is finally it if I hear another joke I swear with every fiber of energy in my being I will grab Chara and fling him into that big burning ball in the sky I can not take this anymore!) “Sis?”

“Chara, I am afraid I can not let this use of agonizing jokes to continue any longer”. “Oh” Chara replies. “Are you going to PUNish me?” “No, nothing like- wait, was a pun?” “Chara, was that a pun?” “Yes” “Then yes, I am indeed going to punish you.” Blake notices the look on her brother’s face “Chara.” “Are you going to send me to the-” “Chara no” “PUNetentry?” “Chara stop” “Or maybe you're going to send me to the PUNgean?” “Chara, please,YOU'RE TEARING THIS FAMILY APART!” Chara picks up a piece of paper “Yes my puns are(rips the piece of paper in half) TEAR-ible”. “WHEN WILL THESE GAMES END?” “When will these CHARAde games end?” (This is it. He finally managed to break you. Now, what do you do?) “rrrrrAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA” “Sis, calm down it’s just a-” “I WILL FUCKING END YOU!!!”

 

“Hey Blake, can I ask you something”? Chara asked Blake as the two sat down on some chairs out on their balcony. Blake looks away from her book and at Chara. “Sure, ask away.” “Besides me, do you hate humens?” Chara asked. Blake looked at him abit shock. She not expecting that question at all. “Na, I don’t hate humens.” Blake said, looking out at the star’s. “I mean, they're not ALL bad,so no. I don’t hate them.” Chara looked down and then at the stars. “Just knowing what they do to your kind, treating Faunes as second class citizens,bullying them,the Faunus war. I’m disgusted to BE a human. I wish I was a Faunus, maybe that way mom and dad won't have to look at me like-” Blake cut Chara off before he could finish. “OKEY THAT'S ENOUGH! You know that mom and dad love you very much Chara. Even Adam and everyone else in the White Fang loves you like family. You're my brother Chara, and your race will never change that.” Chara just looked down,tears starting to form at the corners of his eye’s. Blake knows it’s still a few days till Chara’s Birthday but she decided she needed to cheer him up, she can still just get another gift. “Hey, uh, here.” Blake said, getting Chara’s attention. Chara looks at Blake, “What?” Blake hands him a locket. “I know it’s still a bit early but I got you something.” Chara takes the gift, it’s a heart shaped locket with the words ‘Best friends forever’ on it. “Open it.” Blake tells him, Chara opens it. It’s not the type of locket you put pictures into but there's a music box in it, it plays a little meleny. Do DO do do do do DO. “I bought it in the market, I hope you like it”. Blake says. “I’ll treasure it, always.” Chara replied,and put it on.

 

Blake and Chara are out in the Kingdom of Vail after they said goodbye to their parents to meet up with Adam and the rest of the White Fang(who respect Chara despite his race) and go out into the woods sometimes passed through by people, also very close to the kingdom. Blake and Chara are talking about stuff when Chara interrupts. “Quiet Blake, remember what we are here for. To keep watch for humans.” “Like that one” Blake says. Chara looks to his right and see’s a human kid about there age(16 ish) “OH MY GOD!” “That’s a human, right?” Blake gives him a (Really) expresion “Ya”. “YES, EXCELLENT!, HUMAN YOU WILL NOT PASS THIS AREA. WE, THE GREAT BELLADONNA SIBLINGS, WILL STOP YOU”! “Really Chara?” “Shut up Blake i’m committed to this” turns back towards the human to see he’s not there and turns around to see him standing there. “Naturally, looks like we will have to play the capturing game, NO MATTER! Nothing the great Belladonna siblings cannot handle”.....Blake then whispers into Chara’s ear “The kid left” “WHAT!?!?!?!?, oh, well so be it.” Chara cut’s the human off with Blake behind him, “GO NO FURTHER FIEND! BOW DOWN BEFORE THE MIGHTY DEITY, HUMAN!” the expression on the human’s face say’s (not amused) “hmmmm” Chara is getting extremely visibly nervous and is even sweating and then turns towards Blake. “BLAKE! I THINK I KILLED THE HUMAN!”

Blake is playing a one player video game while Chara watches. “Is it updog?” Chara asks. (Blake): What the, what the h, oh there it is, Glasses, Boom! Now I can see the secret thing and get my, football helmet? Thank you. (Chara): Oh wow is that updog? (Blake): Thank you, BOSH, haha. OW! Hehehehe. (Chara): Dude was there up dog in there? (Blake): What are you talking about I don’t know what updog is. (Chara): Updog? (Blake): (giggle) What are you saying? (Chara): It’s up dog. (Blake): What is up dog? (Realization) Oh god, well aren't you proud of yourself. (Chara):AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA(slight heyperventilation)HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (Blake): Oh my god that’s the happiest I’ve ever seen you! (Chara): I HAVE NEVER IN MY LIFE, EVER GOTTEN THAT TA WORK! (Blake): Ahah, What is up dog. Well I hope you are proud. You certainly seem ta be.”


	4. Buttercup flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so for this chapter, Chara get’s an idea from an accident that happened five years ago, this chapter takes place a few day before the black trailer.

Chara was walking to the base after a jog through town due to pure boredom when he spotted some familiar looking flowers just right outside the HQ. Buttercup flowers! Chara remembered these flowers from five years ago, on a father’s day when they tried to make their dad a pie, they mistakened a cup of butter for butter cups, which grew very near to the house. These flowers were poisonous and their dad got sick but made a recovery before the day was done. Ever since he stepped down as leader of the White Fang, Blake has been, well not herself. She’s been more quiet and well, It doesn't bother Chara since it hasn't affected their relationship in any way. She straight up called the old man a coward for stepping down, but seeing the flowers gave Chara an idea. He rushed back to Blake and made sure they were alone and closed the door. “Blake, I gotta tell you something”. “Can’t it wait. I’m reading a bo-” Chara grabs the book Blake was reading and threw it across the room. “HEY”! Chara stopped her before she could continue. “Blake listen to me, I have an idea” “CHARA I DON'T WANNA HEAR ANOTHER STUPID PUN, I WAS READING THAT” “Blake please, It’s serious!” Blake was not in the mood right now but knew she would get nowhere so she decided to let Chara speak. “What Chara, what is it?” “I have a plan to get our old man back in control of the White Fang”.

Blake had completely forgotten about her book by now, she had trouble processing what he just said, WHAT!? “WHAT? What did you just say?” “Yes, that's what I’ve been trying to tell you, remember that one fathers day five years ago”? “Yeeees?. Why?” Blake asked confused. Where was he going with this? “They were poisonous, the flowers, right?” Blake seemed annoyed now, just get to the point already. “CHARA, JUST GET TO THE POINT!” “Alright calm down” Chara replied. “My plan is, we take eight pounds worth of buttercups and put it in the next thing that sienna khan consumes, and then she dies and our old man will take back control, all we need is to get the flowers, I saw a huge thing of them growing right outside, then we get Adam to get close enough to take care of the rest, It’s foolproof!” Blake can not believe what she just heard, WAS HE INSANE!?!?! Then again it would save the White Fang's reputation as well as the Faunas good name as a whole if it worked and they could trust Adam, he would take care of the rest once we got him an bored. But what if it doesn't work and people find out it was us, we would all be fucked, then again how would anyone know, how could it possibly fail. “Well?” Chara asks. “Chara, I love you but this plan is just insane. Let's do it.”

Blake made up her mind, it seemed crazy but it just had to work. Right? Blake told Adam about their plan. He had the same reaction Blake had but he was more reluctant. It took some persuasion but he was on board with the plan, but as Chara and Blake were gathering the flowers, Adam went up to the bosses office. “High leader Sienna Khan, I need to report something to you that you will want to hear.” Adam told her. Sienna looked at Adam. “Oh really, well what is it?” “Chara has hatched up a plan to assassinate you so their father can take back control of the Fang.” Sienna didn't seem surprised by this at all, she seemed like she expected to hear this. “Thank you for bringing this to my attention Adam. I want you to dispose of that traitor, Blake we will need, but Chara has proven to be a liability. I want you to dispose of him.” Adam seemed shocked by this. He had intentions of having Chara kicked out of the White Fang and sent home to Managary, not executed. What have I done? FUCK!, thought Adam. “How was it they were going to pull off my assassination?” Sienna asked Adam. Adam told her their plan. “Hmm, clever little shit, well, I want you to take these eight pounds and poison Chara with it instead.” Adam didn't know if he wanted to. Chara was like a brother to him as well. Everyone in the White Fang loved him like anyone would love a brother, including Adam but orders are orders. “Yes mam.”

As soon as Chara and Blake gathered the flowers, they gave them to Adam who they don’t know betrayed them and ratted them out. Chara went to have a protein shake, he didn't really exercise, he just liked the strawberry flavor, but he went to go to the bathroom and when he did, Adam made his move and slipped the flowers in the shake. Chara came back and finished his drink. That night the symptoms came and because they didn't know the flowers came with symptoms, Blake and Chara had no idea they were betrayed. (Symptoms of the flowers are bloody diarrhea, excessive salivation, colic, severe blistering of the mouth and,mucous membranes and because of the large amount, additional symptoms include seizures, rapid heartbeat, heart attack, coma,total organ failure,and if untreated,death. And now a time skip to the hospital.) As Chara lay there in a hospital bed in a coma Blake never left his side, threatening the staff with violence with gambol shroud(Which was a gift from Chara after he won it in a poker game.) if they tried to make her leave. The only times she left his room was to eat and go to the bathroom, but during that time alone in her brother's room she had a thought. What were the symptoms for the Buttercup flowers? She pulled out her scroll and looked it up, when she made the connection she knew Adam had turned on them, she never forgave him for that. She swore if Chara died that she would kill Adam and High leader Sienna Khan even if was the last thing that she did. A week has passed and Chara has awoke from his coma and Blake explained to him why their plan failed, the look on his face said that he thought Blake was lying, but knew she was telling the truth. Blake would never lie about something like this. When Sienna discovered Chara survived the flowers she assigned him a mission that was really a setup, she arranged it to be a mission from someone Chara trusted in the Fang that wasn't Blake, so Chara thought nothing of it. It was a solo mission even though a squad of White Fang soldiers came with him, so when he got there BAM! The other White Fang soldiers aboard the Bullhead they came in, open fired on Chara as soon as he got off the Bullhead. They then left him to die in the Grimm infested woods to be finished off. Chara wailed in pain as he watched the Bullhead take off and he was accepting death when a mysterious figure approached him. He seemed to be part of some sort of militia. “We got a live one here! I need a medic, fast!” the man yelled as Chara’s whole world went Black. 

Back in Vail, Blake's best friend, ilia, the one who gave Chara the mission told her the news after three weeks went by and Blake was freaking out about the whereabouts of her brother. She didn't take it well at all. Blake had a mental break down and refused to go on missions and just stayed in her sleeping quarters curled up in a ball crying, she couldn't believe it. Her brother, who she loved dearly, and was more close to, more than anyone, was dead and gone. She blamed Adam and Sienna for his death, she decided to leave. She knew she would never defeat Adam and she couldn't get anywhere near Sienna at all. When they were gathering flowers they came up with a plan B, if the plan failed and they were discovered, they would flee to Beacon Academy to hide and become huntsman instead of helping the White Fang. So that’s where she was going. They were being sent to blow up a train owned by the Schnee Company. (And you know the rest.)


	5. SOS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, and for posting the same chapter twice. I have no idea how that happened.

"Hey Blake" Yang called out to her. "Yea, what is it"? "You got a letter in the mail, not sure from whom thou." Blake looked at her a bit confused, who the hell would send her a letter? Well there was her parents though, maybe from them? "Thanks, let me see it." "Okay, here." Yang handed her the letter. Blake took it and sat on her bed and opened the letter while her partner did her homework. What she read was never in a million years what she could have even for an instant thought could have been written in that letter. 'Dear Blake, long time no see, eh? Listen, I was able to write this indiscreet but i'm not sure if this even got to you. But if you are reading this then, well i'm alive. That mission I was sent on was a setup to get rid of me but I somehow survived and was saved by a human/faunes trafficking ring gang. I'm scared and I have no idea where I am. I see a whole lot of people just dying around me who no one shows interest in buying, no one is showing any for me either so my execution is soon i'm sure of it. I don't wanna die here Blake, please hurry(the paper show's a little bit of signs of being a bit wet at one time so it indicates that the person writing this was crying at this point) I need you Blake, you're the only one that I know who can save me. Please hurry and try to find me soon, please. Your loving brother- Chara'.

Blake could not believe what she just read. HER BROTHER WAS STILL ALIVE?!?!?!?!?!?!? Blake began to cry imagining the pain Chara must be going through right now. Her partner hears her crying and asks what's wrong. "Did I ever mention that I had a brother once"? Blake asks, still crying, Yang tries her best to comfort her. "No, I didn't even know you had any siblings, wait, what does the letter say"? Blake hands her the letter and tells her that she had a stepbrother who she thought was dead, as Yang read the note she understood what was going on. "Oh my god, Blake. Don't worry Blake, we'll find him" the rest of team RWBY walks in and see's Blake crying and Yang trying to comfort her. "Whats going on?" Weiss asks. Yang hands her the letter and the shocked expression on her and Ruby's face said they understood what was going on. "Oh my god, Blake, we'll get him back don't worry. We'll show this to Ozpin and the General and we'll save him." Weiss tries her best to reassure her friend that everything will be all right. "Yeah, we'll save him!" Ruby shouts. "Thanks guy's" Blake says having stopped crying.


	6. Where's my brother?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you cry from the last chapter? It don't matter now cause things are getting good.

As soon as team RWBY arrived at professor Ozpin office, they explained to him what was going on and handed him the letter. He kept his usual composure and took a sip of his coffee. "Thank you for bringing this to my attention,Miss Belladonna. I will have this brought to the attention of General Ironwood and we will conduct an investigation for your brother.... do you know where he was sent to for this "mission"?" Ozpin asked. "Near Vacuo." Blake said trying to keep herself together. "Alright, we will investigate this matter and see what we can do, if I recall correctly, the general has been hunting a gang of traffickers in that region for quite some time now." "Thank you so much" Blake responded, speak of the devil, here the general was now. "Ozpin" the general said, greeting his old friend. "Hello James, it's good to see you, however I have something to show you. Something Miss Belladonna has brought to my attention that demands your's as well." "Oh really? What is it?" Ironwood asked. Ozpin handed him the letter and upon reading it, looked at Blake, "I am terribly sorry for your brother Miss Belladonna, you're in luck that I have been hunting a gang of traffickers for a few months now. I do believe I can kill two birds with one stone. Where was your brother sent to by the way?" Ironwood asked. "Near Vacuo." replied Ozpin. "Ah yes, I have been hunting a gang of traffickers in that region for a few months now. We will find him don't worry. Thank you for bringing this to our attention, we will do our best." And with that team RWBY left and returned to their dorms. Blake felt exhausted and collapsed on her bed not knowing what to do. She was not gonna sit around on her lazy ass and just hope that the general can just find Chara in time, she was going to find him herself if it killed her. "We can't just pray that Ironwood can just find him in time, I have to go to Vacuo and find him myself!" Blake shouted. "Okay, and we'll help you all the way but I don't think this calls for that much drastic measures" Yang said, "I have a contact downtown in Vail who can help, I'll go see what he knows." Yang told her partner. "I can see if there are any records of any dealings my father made near Vacuo" Weiss added.

(2 hours later) Yang pulled up to Juniors club which was barely healed from the damage she did the first time she was here. "CLOSE THE DOORS!" two of juniors goons yelled. That door didn't stop shit as Yang just busted through and walked in. "GUESS WHO'S BACK?" she yelled as all the guns were now pointed in her face. "WAIT WAIT, PUT THE GUNS AWAY!" yelled Junior as he saw who it was. "Blonde your back. Why are you back?" "Because, you still owe me a drink." Yang replied as she pulled Junior to the bar to talk. Meanwhile up in the cct tower Weiss got in contact with someone who worked for her father's company and explained to them what she needed. When asked why she needed this information she told them she needed it for a school project. After receiving the list she can pinpoint which name who the leader of the people they were looking for is and the name of the gang.

Back over to Yang she learned that the group of traffickers by Vacuo execute anyone who shows no interest of purchase from anyone, which meant they were at a race against the clock, only they had no idea how much time they exactly had left. Once they returned to the dorm Blake demanded to know what they found out. Weiss's info gave Blake some HUGE hope that they can find Chara. However, Yang's info made her heart sink, they needed to find who ran the trafficking gang and find out NOW!

After some research they found out and name and a name of a group, Hoyt Volker and the privateer's. They decided to bring the info to the general since they were on a timer and It would definitely help since they found the name of the ring leader. Once they got into Ozpin's office, they told him what they were doing and what they found out. He was speaking to Ironwood so they spilled the beans as soon as they saw him. "We have a name, 'Hoyt Volker' and the privateer's, and there's some bad news, we think Chara will be executed soon. Hoyt executes anyone who has no one showing any interest in buying them. We think Chara will be next soon." Weiss explained to them. Ironwood and Ozpin exchanged looks and the general turned back towards the four girls and said "Thank you for bringing this information to us. Hoyt Volker huh? Well that will certainly help in finding this trafficking ring gang of his. Thank you but we can take it from here." Blake didn't seem satisfied, she had little faith in the general's ability to find her brother in time. Back at the dorm she got ready for her trip. "Whatcha doin?" Yang asked. "I'm going to Vacuo."


	7. Search and rescue

Upon arriving in Vacuo,team RWBY decided to stay at a local motel and plan out how they are going to do this. "We need to find where the Privateer's are exactly, we can't just waltz right into the middle of the woods yelling 'HELLO PRIVATEER'S, HELLOOOO?' I don't think so. We need a plan." Weiss stated. "We can split up and ask the people, surely some of the lowlifes must know SOMETHING!!" Blake said, the desperation showing in her voice. "All right, we search different parts of the kingdom and come back here by sundown. Yang, you ask around the suburbs and talk to some gang members, surely one of their leaders knows something. Weiss, you talk to some of the people in the slums south side of the kingdom. Blake, you talk to some of the people at the strip club near by. I will talk to some of the people at the bar northside of town, there's no age restriction there if i'm not mistaken." Ruby said, everyone seemed to agree. "Okay" everyone replied and setted out.

(Yang) Upon reaching the suburbs, Yang could see some gang members sitting on their cars. "Hey boy's" she said to get their attention, the gang members looked at her. "What's a fine looking girl like you doin here baby?" one of them asked. "Here to ask you boy's were exactly I can find Hoyt Volker and the Privateer's, so let's see if you can drive as fast as your mouths. If I win, you tell me or bring me to the person who CAN tell me everything I want to know, if you win I'll let you chump's have your way with me." The gang members looked at her shocked for a moment but tossed her a pair of keys. Yang and the guy who tossed her the keys got ready to race.

(Weiss) When Weiss made it to the slums, she immediately went inside and noticed there was almost nobody there. The people that where there didn't' know anything but she noticed someone following her who ran away. Weiss gave chase and cut the stalker off and used her Glyphes to tackle the person and summoned more Glyphes to restrain him. "Who are you? Why are you following me?" Weiss yelled. "You should learn to not stick your nose where it don't belong!" Weiss assumed this man worked for Hoyt and decided to get a bit forceful, punching him in the face and raising her Rapier to his throat, interrogated him some more. "Where is Hoyt and the privateer's, Where does Hoyt execute the slaves who no one buys?" Weiss demanded but the man only spat in her face and laughed. "I would rather be tortured to death, heiress! Hahaha!" Weiss killed the man since she knew he would never talk within the time she had and letting him go would allow him to tell Hoyt they were coming ruining the element of surprise. She didn't leave empty handed thou. She now knew that Hoyt has spies in the kingdom and that she and the rest of her team should be careful. Weiss decided to head back to the motel, it's getting late.

(Ruby) Entering the bar was easier than she thought, there really was no age restriction huh. Well time to look around, she saw someone chillin in the back so she decided to approach him. "Excuse me, but i'm kinda looking for a certain Hoyt Volker." The man looked at her and then kicked the table he was sitting at at her then booked it out the backdoor, but didn't get far. Thanks to Ruby's semblance she was able to tackle the man before he got away and questioned him. "Where is Hoyt? Where is his hideout? Where's the Black market where he sells his slaves?" Ruby shouted pointing Crescent Rose in rifle form at his face. "FUCK YOU YOU LITTLE BITCH! IT IS NOT YOU WHO FINDS HIM, IT IS HE WHO FINDS YOU!" Ruby knew she would get nowhere with this guy and that letting him go was a bad idea. She had to, so she did. After finishing off the ring member she didn't learn anything at all, she didn't have time to interrogate him further and no one else knew anything or were too scared to tell. Hoyt seemed to control things in Vacuo even though he operates outside the kingdom. Oh well, "Guess I should head back to the motel."

(Yang) "Ha, eat my dust!" Yang won the race fair and square, now it was time to get what she came for. "Hoyt don't like visitors, he and his gang operate at an estate that's been abandoned since the great war, south west of the kingdom, rebuilt the place and fortified it. Rich bastard built an airfield not far from the estate so that's how he sends slaves to the buyer. Something about Hoyt frightens the Grimm. They refuse to go anywhere near the hideout or go anywhere near his men, even the young and stupid Grimm know to fear Hoyt and his men. Legend has it that Hoyt is a demon, me? I say he is the devil himself. I don't know why you are looking for him but when he finds you you better hope he sells you. It will be an act of mercy, especially considering what he likes to do to women and I don't mean that. Hoyt takes women's higher pain tolerance than men's as an insult, no one knows why, but whatever the reason is he likes to, let's just say, 'test the limits' if you know what I mean" That made a shiver go down Yang's spine, oh boy. "Thank's for the info boy's, see you around." Yang said as she left. "She is so dead" one of the gang members mumbled, not loud enough for Yang to hear. Yang stopped and turned around, swaying her hips. "On second thought, how about I stay awhile and have some fun." The gang members looked confused but quickly realized what she meant.

(Blake) Blake arrived at the strip club and spoke to one of the dancers back stage who said that Hoyt never comes into the kingdom so she and her team will have to go into the woods and find Hoyt at his hideout, before she could ask more questions someone yelled at her. "HEY! GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE BITCH!" "Or what?" Blake asked grabbing Gambol Shroud. These guy's were probably with Hoyt anyway and by the looks of it, she was NOT getting out of here without a fight.

(10:39 pm) Everyone had come back to the motel, Yang was in the shower and Weiss and Ruby told Blake what happened. She was not pleased to hear that they didn't learn anything that could bring them to Hoyt. When Yang came out of the shower she told everyone what the gang members told her. The look on Blake's face screamed out loud that she was ready to storm over there and take Chara out by force but Yang stopped her by reminding her that they needed a plan. "You enlist with the privateer's." Blake stood up from the couch to argue but Yang cut her off. "No arguments, We need you on the inside." Blake sat back down to listen to what Yang had to say. "You find where the recruits are, find one and make sure no one recovers his body. We steal a uniform so you may walk with the privateers, get Hoyts trust since he doesn't know who we are and sabotage his organization or killing him will be useless. Weakening his organization will encourage the Grimm to attack his men making things more difficult for him, we take out his communication and I assume he has a fuel depot for his plane's, so we destroy that too. Once we do that, we kill Hoyt so then his organization will be permanently destroyed." Blake liked the sound of this plan, it was flawless except for one thing, where the hell was she supposed to get a uniform and wouldn't it be easier to just simply enlist then kill a recruit and dispose of the body and pray that no one can find it?


	8. Change of plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long story short, Blake found where recruits get uniforms and signed up. Well that was surprisingly easy. Now Blake has to meet Hoyt and gain his trust, then sabotage and kill him. The rest of the team will stay in the motel until Blake gives them a call to tell them everything's ready and come over and get ready to attack, find Chara, then get him out alive.

Blake was tipped off about a group of traitors trying to earn more money by scamming Hoyt. They must keep a list of all the people on board with this so if she gets it, Hoyt trusts her. Only problem was finding it. The guy who tipped her told her there was a meeting taking place in a ruin not far from here so that was a good place to look.  
(30 minutes later) Upon reaching the ruin, Blake thought it best to kill everyone since they were going to be killed by Hoyt anyway and they were going to try and keep her from that list, so might as well. As soon as she approached someone, she open fired with her Carbine rifle. (Thought it best to not give it away that she was a huntress so she left Gambol Shroud at the motel.) After a few kills, she started to look for the captain she seen earlier on her way in and loot them for the list. The soldiers kept coming but she had enough ammo for all of them, anyone who was involved with this trafficking ring can be blown to hell. “COME ON YOU FUCKING SHIT HEADS! I’LL SEND YOU ALL BACK TA HEEEEELLLLLL!” Blake shouted,  
“She’s dressed like us, did Hoyt send her?” a soldier asked noticing the uniform. After the firefight was over, Blake looked for the captains, once she did she got the list and looked at it and realized that there had to be at least 400 names on this list, Hoyt will be pleased. Now to get it to him.  


(30 minutes later) Blake walked to the manor but was stopped by another privateer at the entrance way, and she has noticed that these guys seemed more like a militia then a gang. “Manson’s closed by order from Hoyt.” “I have something Hoyt will want to see, it’s important.” The soldier looked at Blake or “Foster” which is the named she used when she signed up. Just in case, you can never be more careful. “What is it?” The soldier asked. “None of your business, it’s for Hoyts eye’s only, now let me through!” Blake said in response, beginning to shout. “It’s alright Sam, I want to see what the new recruit has for me.” The soldier named Sam moved aside and Blake went in and went upstairs to Hoyt's office. “Ah, yes, come in come in, sit.” Blake sat down as asked, “So, what is it that you have for me that is ‘so’ important that it’s for my eye’s only?” Hoyt asked. “A list of traitors, trying to make extra money by scamming you” Blake said as she handed him the list. Hoyt seemed shocked and surprised by this and took the list and read it, he seemed pleased. “Hmm, nice work kid. You did great. So, Foster, Blake Belladonna,(Blake’s heart skipped a beat, he knows who she is) whatever your name is, must have slipped my mind, HOW STUPID DO YOU THINK I AM!?” 

Blake knew it was pointless to deny her identity and decided to get to the point. “You know who I am, then I won't waste your time then. Where, is, my, brother?” Blake showing her anger in her demand. Hoyt just smiled and even giggled as he stood up, “I’ve been really looking forward to meeting you Blake. Your little brother Chara talks about you alot, you know.” “Heh” Blake chuckled a small bit, of course he would. “I didn't hurt the boy, I don't permit any of my boys to harm any of the slaves we have on auction, In fact I really don't know where all the rumors of me being a demon all came from anyway. I’m a horrible person but i’m not that evil. I’m a very understanding boss but you break the rules then I have to enforce them. In fact, I even liked Chara, the little shit amuses me, he makes me laugh. Haha.” Hoyt turned away from the window to look at Blake. “What you just did for me is something I am very grateful for. So for that and the fact that you recently are a family girl, what is it that you want?” Blake decided she won't kill him or sabotage his organization, after all he was right. He DID save Chara, and if what he says is true, then he’s never hurt him so she has no reason to kill him. Especially since he’s just going to just give Chara back to her anyway. “I want my brother back.” Blake said, “Ohhh, ehh sorry, but I can't do that.” Hoyt said, sitting down. “WHY NOT?!” Blake yelled, clearly angry by Hoyts answer. “I can’t give him back to you because I don’t have him. I sold him to someone named Buck in Vacuo. Ironically, the day you signed up.” Blake could not believe what she just heard, Chara was sold THE DAY SHE SIGNED UP? WHAT!?!?!?! “Now, rule number 1. Never betray a client. But, for you.” Hoyt grabbed a pen and sticky note and wrote down the buyer’s address, “Here you are, you can go on ahead and fetch him. The name of the buyer is Buck. Oh and you will have to turn in your gun on your way out though, but you can keep the uniform, it looks good on you.” Blake took the sticky note from Hoyt and smiled, she was going to have her brother back, she was going to see him again, laugh with him again. “Thank you Hoyt, thank you.” “Oh no need to thank me, the least I could do for what you did for me.” Hoyt said as him and Blake shook hands. As Blake was walking out, she giggled to herself, thinking about the name. Then mumbled something under her breath. “So his name is Buck and he likes ta f…”  


(Back at the motel) As Blake walked in the room with the privateer uniform on, her teammates gave her questioning looks. “Blake, what are you doing back here? Why are you still wearing that uniform?” Ruby asked, more confused about the uniform then anything else. “Hoyt knew who I was the second he saw me but we negotiated quite easily and he gave me the adress to the guy who bought my brother. Oh, and he said I could keep the uniform.” Blake explained, everyone looked at her confused. “But why do still have it on?” Ruby asked. “Because I look good in it.” Yang started laughing while Weiss and Ruby didn't think it was very funny. “Blake take that off” Weiss demanded, earning the middle finger from Blake. “I actually think i'm gonna keep it.” “You do that.” Yang said. “You guys head back to Beacon. I’ll go and get my brother myself.” “Are you sure, I think we should come with you.” Yang suggested. Blake looked down for a moment “Chara… doesn't really, like other humans.” Blake said which Weiss gave her a confused look for. “Other humans? So that means he is a human himself?” Weiss asked, “Yes, he’s my step brother, my parents adopted him off the streets of Menagerie when I found him. His parents abused him because of a rare disability where he doesn't have an aura at all, no aura and no semblance. He also has a slight mental disorder so they beat him for that too.” Everyone could not believe what they just heard, how could anyone do that to their son just for being born with a disorder? “Chara killed his parents one day and I don’t blame him, I probably would have done the same I guess. He came to Menagerie for….. Not a very happy reason but that’s where I met him and one thing lead to another and he’s been apart of my family ever since. The two of us were very close until the day he was presumed dead, I was a wreck. His hatred for humanity comes from his abusive parents, so I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to come along.”Blake explained. Everyone seemed to understand “Okay, we’ll head back to Vail and wait for you to come back.” Ruby said packing her bags. “Thanks guy’s”


	9. His name is Buck and he like's to f...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For our time with Buck, I will be skipping the time in the ruins (you know what i'm talking about if you played Far cry 3) because I don't want to write that long.

Blake approached the shack that was supposed to be Buck’s house and knocked but got no response. “Ohhoho, you won’t find him in there” Some drunk yelled to her. “The man’s at the bar over there.” That was the same bar Ruby went to. Blake went inside and looked around when she saw a man wearing Chara’s locket. Blake had bought Chara a heart shaped locket that played music when you opened it for his birthday once. Blake walked over to the drunk and talked to him. “So your Buck?” She asked, Buck looked at her “Well that’s not my birth name but you must be christmas.” Buck replied. “I’m looking for my brother-” “Don’t care” Buck cut her off. “Chara Belladonna.” “Never heard of him.” Buck said as he got up and slowly walked away. “YOU BOUGHT HIM FROM HOYT!” Blake yelled, losing her patience. Buck looked at her “OH, oh well he told me his name was(Buck puts his hand to his lips) HHMMMM! HHHHHHHMMMMMMMM! HAHAHAHAHAHA!” Blake trying with all her will to not hurt this guy. “ Your hysterical.” Blake said sarcastically. “Alright then, let's get down to brass tacks, you must be Blake Belladonna.” Buck said. “LOOK! I just want Chara!” Blake said, her voice showing clear signs of annoyance but Buck didn't seem to care. “Blake, Blake, Blake. We're not all savages here. We're just businessmen. Responsible capitalists. I”ve got something that you want, right? That's product. You’ve got something that I want…” Blake was really annoyed by this man now, “And what the hell is that”? Blake asks, “Oh, temper,temper, Blake. If you do me in, you’ll never get him back.” Buck said with a tone that was getting under Blake's skin. Buck reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a slip of paper that looked old. It was folded in half and when Buck opened it, it was a picture of an ancient knife. “Find this for me. You score that and you and I are even steven. And Chara goes with you.” Buck explains. Blake picks up the paper and looks at it, “A knife”? She asks, Buck seemed annoyed by her question. “Knive? A knife? It’s (Buck rips the paper out of Blake's hands as he says this) not just a fucking knife. It’s art. There’s more history in this than you and Chara’s four asses squeezed together. That’s my fucking fee. Right?” “Where is it”? Blake asked. “This treasure hunter, he knew where it was. But this guy Vaas, he got the wanker’s boat, research he was doing on some Atles treasure and his crew. But you know what else he got”? “The knife”? Blake asks, and buck seemed annoyed again. “No, not the fucking knife…… it’s location. Mm-hmmm! You want Chara back? Get on the goddamn boat, find out where that artifact was buried before someone nickes it. Now, on your bike. Fuck off.” “I don’t know how long that will take to find it. May be a few days at most, is “that okey”? Blake asked, Buck sighed in response, “Fine, Fucking fine just get the damn knife, will ya”? Blake didn't respond, instead she just walked out and began her little game of treasure hunt. (The time from now and the time Blake finds the knife and gives it to Buck takes place within a time span of a week)

 

“Oi, Blake! Rise and shine. C’mon.” Buck said to Blake as she was lying down on the sand, regaining consciousness after surviving the ship going down. “I know the woods are lovely, dark and deep, mate… but get the fuck up. C’mon.” Buck says as Blake picks herself up. “There you go! Did you find my prize yet”? Buck asks, “It wasn't on the boat.” Blake says agitated after almost drowning. “Oh, Blake… Chara is going to be very disappointed. He looked uncomfortable, last I saw him.” What does that mean? Blake thought to herself. “Why are you telling me this”? Blake asked getting pissed off with this guy. “I don’t know. Entertainment, my dear, entertainment. Did you happen to find a compass”? Buck asked. Blake pulled out a compass from her back pocket, the compass had a glow to it, she didn't know what it was about this compass but it looked important so she grabbed it off the ship. “Excellant. Very good. Now research says… follow the compass.” “Thank’s for your help.” Blake replies sarcastically. “Any time. Now, if you can handle being on your own some. Chara needs me. Alright? Toodles” Buck said and started to walk away. Blake looked at the compass and where it was pointing and headed off in that direction.

 

When Blake got to her destination she was shocked to see Buck sitting there. “What the fuck? If you knew where I was supposed to go, why didn't you just tell me”? Blake yelled, having enough of Buck’s bullshit. This guy was really pissing her off. “Blake,Blake ,Blake, don’t get your knickers in a twist. I’m not playing the bloody game, you are. I’m just a spectator here, but I expect a good show, eh”? Blake was REALLLLLYY getting pissed off with Buck right now. She didn't know how much she was going to put up with and if she could handle it or not. But she had to, for Chara’s sake. “Get out of the way.” Blake demanded but Buck just kept talking. “Well, no. not before a history lesson.Hm? You ready for this? Listen to this now. Imagine, consider if you will, this monumental testament to irony. The bloody Mistrel’s, right? They form a special unit of uh… you know, to try and find like lost treasures and riches to feed their empire. But the wanker’s don’t realize that this… they're building the bloody thing right over the stuff they're looking for. Come on ask me ‘what’re they looking for, Buck?’.” Blake couldn't believe she was forced to play games with this hippie. “No”. Blake replied, not having any of Buck’s shit. Buck looked displeased but Blake didn't care. “I shoud cane you for that. I really should. But you know what? I won't. I’ll cane Chara instead.” What does that mean? Blake thought to herself. “There after the Cheo-fucking-yang… This flagship that used to belong to this famous Meistrel general called Zheng He. But the bloody thing, it just fucking disappeared with tons of riches on it including, yeah, my fucking knife. That’s it… look after yourself, eh? History lesson’s over.” Buck walked away leaving a very annoyed Blake behind. Before Blake went inside she mumbled something under her breath. “I’m gonna shoot that motherfucker.”

 

As Blake pulled herself up from the exit to the now collapsed ruin, she saw Buck waiting for her. “How do you keep finding me”? She asked, confused on how he knew where she was going to be exiting these ruin’s from. “Ha ha! I know! Well, you're leaving a trail of breadcrumbs, mate! Helen-fucken-keller could keep up with you. Not that I mind the body count. You comin up? C’mon! Gimmie your hand.” Buck said in response to Blake’s question. As Buck pulled Blake up, Blake told him about the progress she’s made. “I don't have your knife alright”? Buck suddenly looked pissed off. “No...No,no,no,no! Blake, that’s not alright. It’s just a little fucking knife that I asked you to get me but you're too bloody incompetent. Too bloody lazy to get it for me! Too busy playing games, aren't ya?! Well, fine. I’ll just go play pin the tale on the donkey with Chara.” WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT MEAN!?!? Blake decided it was best not to ask though. “The only thing I found was this ring. I bet it goes to the compass!” All the location so far have been pieces to this compass she found on the boat. “Well I don't know. Stick it in, then.” When Blake added the piece of the compass it glowed a golden aura around it. “This is some magical shit.” “My heart’s aflaterd in anticipation. I’ll see you around, Blake.” Blake looked at Buck before speaking to him. “You know where I’m supposed to go, don’t you”? Blake asked. Buck looked at her and replied, “Nah, mate. I just know where you're headed.” Blake just wanted to find this fucking thing so she could just get her fucking brother back so instead of saying anything else, she just made her way to the next place where the compass pointed to.

 

Blake arrived at the next location to find Buck standing there. “How the fu-” Buck interrupted her, “You, you fucker! You took your time getting here, didn't you? Personally, I’m worried that your hearts not in it anymore. But, Blake, dont worry. Look at Chara. Chara...Chara just cries all the time, now. Actually becoming a bit of a drag.” “Just shut up.” Blake told him, pissed off by that comment about her brother. “No,no,no. We got a little history lesson for you. Listen up.” Blake just decided to listen and wait it out so she can find what she came here for. “Remember Zheng He, with his treasure ships out trying to collect riches for the Mings? Remember him? ‘Yes, mr. Buck, sir. Of course I remember.’ Answer that like that. Right? When I ask you a question, answer me back, alright? Well fucking Zheng He, he’s got this captain called Lin Cong. And Lin Cong goes fucking AWOL with his ship’s hold, the Chaoyang, full of sparklies, right, and he settles right here! Enslaves all the locals, but Zheng He… ooh, fucking Zheng He, he sinks his little empire in just a few years. What do you think happened to the treasurer? Very good question, young Blake. Very astute. Well, the treasurer… the treasurer, nobody knows where it is. It’s not on the boat anymore. And, Lin Cong, that fucker’s nowhere to be found. Treasure hunters have been after that crap ever since. Even the bloody Mistral's the place apart looking for it. But nobody knows where it is. So, best not dawdle. Blake. Chin up. Good luck.” I fucking hate that fucker, Blake thought to herself before going in to look for the knife. 

 

Blake yet again see’s Buck on her way out of the ruin she just nearly died in. “You put a tracker on me didn't you”? “Well, you're my favorite pupil.” Buck said as he walked up to Blake. "Stay away from me." Blake said as Buck got a bit too close to her. “Oh, you're calling the shots now, eh? Is that what you're doing?” Buck asks before pulling out his scroll. “Hector, apparently i’m no longer calling the shots. So, dismantle everything and slit Chara open from gut to chin, will ya”? “WAIT! WAIT!” Blake shouted, panic showing clearly in her voice and face. Buck turned towards her. “Hold on. What was that, mate?” “You're calling the shots.” Blake said to appease Buck. He seemed very pleased to hear that. “Ah! Hector! Good news, I’m back in charge. Yes. Don’t gut Chara. Nah.” Buck put his scroll away and looked at Blake. “So, any closer to finding my knife yet?” Hm?” Buck asked “Almost there, I think.” “Almost there sir.” Buck said. “Are you serious?” Buck pulled out his scroll again but before he could do anything Blake stopped him. “Alright, Almost there, sir.” Buck smiled “Go on. Put the compass piece in.” Blake does as she’s asked and put the next(And hopefully last)piece of the compass in. “Right then. I’ll sod off then, shall I? Keep safe.” 

 

Blake was no longer surprised to see Buck waiting for her. Blake looked at the compass. “The compass points down there.” Blake says getting Buck’s attention. “What? No hello? Aw, that’s too bad. History time.” Buck gets up from where he’s sitting. “Captain Lin Cong’s tomb. Now, legend has it that this guy, he went all pharaoh. Got the locals build him one before Zhang He came along and sank his little empire. But, nobody knew where the tomb was, but my guess is...Bon voyage. Mate!” Buck said, then walked away. Blake got to work and started looking.

 

‘Ring, Ring’. Blakes scroll began to ring as she exited to tomb after nearly dying from traps after FINALLY getting the knife. But wait…. Buck’s not here. She answered her scroll knowing it was Buck. “You're not here!” She yelled. “Not this time, mate. Did you find it? The tomb? The knife?” Buck asked. “I have the Knife, I’m coming.” She told him, “Meet me at my place.” Buck said, then hanged up.


	10. Blake VS. Buck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! You know what? I think it’s time for a family reunion, don’t you? I think so. (Warning, the following content may be disturbing to some viewers.)

Blake went Back to Buck’s house and went inside to find Buck reading a book. “Ah ha ha haaa. You found it. Go on, give it over.” Blake just stood there. “Chara first.” “All right, (Buck takes out a key from his pocket and put’s it on the table.)he’s through the door.” Blake puts the knife on the table and takes the key and walk’s towards the door. “You gotta hand it to Mistral. When they disemboweled ya, they did ti in bloody style. Can you imagine being shivved by this? Like shakespeare stabbing you with his quill.” Buck said as Blake went downstairs in the basement. When she went down there she saw him. Chara. Her brother. She couldn't believe it, it was him. He was really alive! Blake wanted nothing more than to run up and embrace Chara in a big hug but something stopped her. She noticed that Chara was wearing rags and was rocking back and forth sitting on a bed and he looked like shit. Blake approached him and put a hand on his shoulder trying to comprehend that he was alive and well before her. But the second she put her hand on his shoulder he shifted away from her. “PLEASE, NO MORE. PLEASE, I’M BEGGING YOU! I CAN’T TAKE ANY MORE.”

Blake couldn't understand what Chara was talking about. He clearly thought she was Buck but what has Buck been doing to him? Chara looked up and saw the face of his step sister. Realizing it wasn't Buck he looked towards the stairs and turned back towards Blake. “Blake, you gotta get me outta here. Please i’m begging you, Please!” Blake could see the fear in her brother’s eyes, and he was also crying profusely as well. What the fuck has Buck been doing to him?! “I’m getting you out okay?” “Yeah, you promise? You gotta promise me.” Blake has never seen Chara like this before and was on the brink of tears at the sight of him like this. Blake was unaware that Buck had went into the basement and got Blake’s attention. “Yeah. Look, about that mate, I am grateful right? And uh...well, I’d really like to show my appreciation, you know,(Buck grabs his crouch)Proper,(Buck lets go of himself) like a man should.” Blake could do nothing but stand there horrified at the realization of what Buck has been doing to Chara. HE WAS RAPEING HER BROTHER?!?!?!?!? YOU SICK FUCK!!! Blake was trying to process all of this. “YOU SAID WE COULD LEAVE, YOU FUCK!” Blake yelled, infuriated, filled with rage that she let out in her voice. “No,no,no,no. Actually what I said was Chara could leave with you but you’re not goin anywhere.” “WE’RE WALKING THROUGH THAT DOOR!” Blake stated, Hate and rage in her voice. She has never been this angry before. “You are when I say you are. I’ll take you bloody, if you like. I like my meat rare.” 

Blake left Gambol Shroud at the motel when she found the knife and re entered the kingdom, she only had a combat knife from she had from the privateer uniform, she had it in her pocket. She wasn't expecting this at all but she didn't care. She pulled the knife out and lunged herself at Buck. “DIE! YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH!” Blake tried to stab Buck in the head but Buck grabbed her arm and tried to stab Blake with the ancient Knife but Blake blocked his arm with her own. The dagger dangerously close to her face. Blake used the arm Buck grabbed once it was free to push the hand Buck held his ‘piece of art’ to her right leaving him open. Blake tried to stab him again, fear in Buck’s face but Buck blocked it and the two of them were now in a struggle as they locked eyes both filled with hate for the person their eye’s saw. Buck was then able to disarm Blake, knocking her weapon out of her hand and having it sliding across the room. Buck then grabbed Blake and then threw her across the room. “This is some fucked up foreplay. Eh?” Buck went in for the kill as Blake got up and saw Buck coming but was not going to have enough time to process that Buck was close in on her but something stopped it. Chara mustered up the energy to get up and tackle Buck, though his attempt to tackle him failed, he wasn't gonna back down. Buck kicked the weak and auraless Chara in his left leg, breaking it to a brutal extent. The bone was snapped in half and was sticking out of the flesh as it was now torn as well with torn muscle and severe tissue damage. Chara cried out in pain but the adrenalin and the thirst for revenge combined with his hate for humanity kept him going, kept him standing. Chara punched Buck in the jaw, almost breaking it, But Buck quickly recovered and slashed Chara across his chest. The slash went deep but Chara still wouldn't back down. Chara grabbed both of Buck’s arms and the two struggled like that for a moment, Blake watching the whole thing. Chara then headbutted Buck in the face, throwing Buck off guard and making stumble back a few feet. Angry, Buck swung his knife and cut Chara’s left cheek, then swung again, cutting Chara in his lower stomach, luckily, the cut wasn't deep or else his intestine would have spilled out all over the floor. Chara then straightened his arm and got Buck in the balls then uppercutted him. Buck seemed dazed by this but made a quick recovery. Stabbing Chara twice, deep but Chara grabbed him and headbutted him again. Buck then punched Chara in the head, making him dizzy. It was the distraction Buck needed to stab him two more times, then punch him in the gut and grab him by the throat and lift him in the air while choking it out of him. Buck then repeatedly punched the now Helpless Chara until his ribs broke and blood started to come out of his mouth. Buck then threw Chara at the wall and Blake had a surge of adrenaline mixed with rage at the horror show she just watched that seemed to go by quickly. Buck noticed and got ready to finish Blake off but Blake Blocked it. Grabbing his arms, she pushed the knife towards his face,Buck, visibly terrified that Blake was now overpowering him. Blake headbutted him and grabbed the knife and thrusted it threw Bucks heart. Blake then took it from him and kicked Buck across the room and Buck fell to the floor with a thud. “I’ll be keeping this too by the way.” Blake said, then spat on him. Chara was gonna love having this as a weapon.

“CHARA!” Blake rushed to her dying brother on the floor and immediately pulled her scrollout to see that she had now battery life left in it . putting it away, she heard Chara mumble something. “Guess you can say… he got BONED, hehe.” Chara then coughed up blood and Blake broke out into hysterical tears. “NOOO! CHARA! PLEASE NOT AGAIN! PLEASE NO, NOT AGAIN! I CAN’T LOSE YOU AGAIN CHARA, PLEASE DON’T LEAVE ME! NOOOOO!” Blake carried her brother bridal style out of the schack and out into the city streets, screaming out for people to help he. “PLEASE SOMEONE! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP MEEEE! PLEASE! MY BROTHER! PLEASE!” everyone heard her screaming and seeing chara came running over. People called an ambulance which arrived very quickly. Blake pleaded to send to a hospital in Vale, eventually giving into her pleadings. The paramedics rushed to Vail as quickly as they could and upon arriving Blake was done charging her scroll. She called her team mates and told them to meet her at the hospital, she then called her mother and told her that Chara was alive and was in the hospital in Vail. She refused to leave Chara’s hospital room, threatening the staff with violence with Gamble Shroud. She would never lose her brother again.


	11. Coma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> timeskip of 9 days. Chara is still in his coma and Blake’s teammates are trying to convince Blake to leave Chara’s hospital room and come back to their drom’s.

“NO!” Blake yelled. “Blake, c’mon you gotta come back to the dorm now, Chara will be fine.” Yang said trying to convince Blake to leave the hospital. “NO!” Blake refused to leave her brother’s side. For 9 days she watched the doctors do surgery on him to fix his leg from the damage Buck did. She never left his side, nor did she take off the necklace she took back from Buck, the locket she got Chara for his birthday. She never took it off. Though she did take off the privateer uniform, but IS keeping it. Blake’s parents arrived finally to see their stepson, “WHERE IS HE?” Kali asked, panic in her voice. The doctors showed them to Chara’s room and Blake rushed to hug her mother and father, though she felt uncomfortable hugging her father due to the fact she feels guilty for calling him a coward all that time ago. Blakes mom saw the state her son was in and gasped in horror but cried with slight joy at the sight of her son being alive, “What happened to him?” Kali asked, slight tears of joy replaced with tears of grief at the sight of Chara in a coma. Blake didn't know how to respond so she just told her everything, she gave the letter she got from Chara and then told her about Buck. The truth of Chara being raped by Buck was NOT something her mother took very well. Her father however seemed to take it more better. “Miss, visiting hours over.” said a doctor, “BUT WE JUST GOT HERE!” shouted Kali. “Please miss, we ne-” the doctor was cut off by Blake pulling out Gambol Shroud and pointing the gun part of it at the doctor. “FUCK OFF!” she demanded, the staff quickly learned to not anger Blake, anyone in Chara’s room was not to be told to leave if Blake was in there or they will be threatened with violence. None of the staff wanted to know what would happen if they kept pushing so they left Blake and her parents alone. 

“How did this happen, Hoyt, Buck, all of it, how?” Ghira. Blake then explained to them Chara’s plan to kill the current leader of the white fang so Blake's dad could take back control, how Adam had betrayed them, and the mission he was sent on was a setup. Ghira seemed enraged but only for a moment. He took a deep sigh and mumbled something under his breath. “You will pay for this Adam, you treacherous bastard. I swear it, you will pay for this.” Ozpin and Ironwood walked in, “I’m sorry if we are interrupting something but we must speak with Blake.” Ozpin announced. “Whatever you have to say to me you can say it here, I’m NOT leaving my brother's side. YOU CAN’T MAKE ME OLD MAN!” Blake's parents have never seen their daughter this angry before and knew she was serious, and they didn't blame her. “Miss Belladonna please, we need to speak with you in private, so if you can-” Ironwood said but was interrupted by a now extremely pissed off Blake. “I SAID NO!” Blake screamed, tears streaming down her face as as she pointed the gun of Gambol Shroud at them. They got the message that Blake was not gonna leave the room so instead they asked if her parents could leave the room for a moment. They agreed and walked out. Blake seemed angry, but put her weapon away having calmed down. Just a bit. “Miss belladonna, it is of my understanding that you took it upon yourself to go out there and find Chara yourself, but not only that but I also have reason to believe that you signed up for Hoyt Volker army and meet the man himself. And that you let him go. Is this true?” Ironwood asked, he didn't seem angry though. “Yes” Blake answered, then turned back to look at her brother. “Blake, you should have let us do our job and arrest Hoyt and find your brother. You did not need to put yourself in danger. We would have arrested Buck and your brother would not be-” Blake cut him off, her rage taking control, Blake didn't care about that though, she let it take control.

“FUCK YOU! ARE YOU BLAMING ME FOR MY BROTHER’S INJURIES?!?!?!?!? FUCK YOU OZPIN! FUCK YOU! AND FOR YOUR INFORMATION, I DECIDED THAT I, COULDN'T AFFORD TO WAIT FOR YOU FUCKERS TO FIND HIM YOURSELF BECAUSE I, KNEW WE WERE ON A FUCKING TIMER! SO SORRY I DIDN'T WANT TO RISK LOSING HIM AGAIN! AND I MEET HOYT, HE IS NOT THE DEMON PEOPLE SAY HE IS! HE EVEN JUST SIMPLY GAVE ME THE ADDRESS OF THE GUY WHO BOUGHT CHARA! HE EVEN TOLD ME HE NEVER HURT CHARA AND ALSO TECHNICALLY, HIS MEN SAVED HIM. MY BROTHER IS ALIVE BECAUSE HOYT’S MEN FOUND HIM AND SAVED HIM! SO I DECIDED IT WAS FAIR TO NOT KILL HIM! SO FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU OZPIN! AND FUCK YOU TOO IRONWOOD! FUCK YOU! AND GEEEET OOOUUUT!” Blake screamed. Pointing her weapon at them, even firing a warning shat that just barely scraped the side of Ozpin's face. They got the message and left. Blake's parents re-entered the room and demanded to know what that that was all about. Blake explained to them what happened and they just went silent. They couldn't blame Blake for her actions or for her behavior. However they knew one thing, they needed to talk to their daughter and try to get her to leave the hospital and go back to classes. She won’t listen to her teammates but she might listen to her parents.

“Blake, sweete. I know you love Chara very much but you have accept the fact that your brother’s safe now. You have to leave and go back to the people who are waiting for you.” Kali told her. Blake looked at her mother shocked, why would she tell her to leave Chara’s side? It didn't make sense. “Why? Why would you tell me to do that? Why would you tell me to leave Chara’s side?” Blake asked, confused. Kali responded “You need to accept that you need to go back to your friends who are waiting for you back at beacon.-” “THEIR FINE!” Blake said starting to raise her voice though trying not to shout. “And so is Chara! You need to accept that. You can’t keep threatening staff, even your headmaster and a general in the Atlas Army!” Kali told her. “You have to let him go. He will be okey now, let the doctors do their job and you can see his smiling face again, please Blake.” Kali wraps Blake in a hug and Blake hug’s back and starts silently sobbing into her mother’s shoulder. “I just want to be there when he wakes up. I want to be one of the first people he sees when he wakes up.” Blake says while still crying. “Shh, shhhhh it’s alright baby, don’t cry.” Kali try’s her best to comfort her daughter. Seeming to have gotten through to her. “He’ll be okay. Me and your father have to go back to menagerie soon, but you have to back to beacon academy, okey?” Blake and Kali break the hug and Blake stops crying and calmed down. “Okey, I’ll go. Just, let me stay ten more minutes.” Blake asked. Kali sighed but accepted her daughter’s request, “Okey” “Thank you mom.” Blake smiled and her mother smiled Back, after Kali kisses her daughter on the cheek and goodbye’s are said, Blake sits back down in the chair next to Chara’s hospital bed and stay’s ten more minutes like she asked for. But before she left, Blake leans down and kisses her brother’s forehead and places her brother’s heart shaped locket on his chest. Finally, Blake mustered up the strength to leave.


	12. Family reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place 3 weeks after Blake has left the hospital. Blake still frequently visited her comatose brother in the hospital but now leaves when the doctors tell her that visiting hours are over.

Today went how it usually went. She went to classes, hanged out with her friends, picked up a book to read and headed to the hospital to see her brother. His recovery was faster than the doctors thought, since he had no aura, he should not be recovering this quickly, but they thought nothing of it. Blake would use almost every speck of her own aura to heal Chara everyday to make his recovery faster. Though she knows she can’t make him wake up faster, it was still the best she could do during her visits. Besides read her book waiting for him to wake up finally and the staff telling her visiting hours were over and she needed to leave. “Hey bud. It’s me, again. I really missed you bud. Missed the times we had. I can't wait to introduce you to my team. They ARE human though but I think it’s time you got over your hate towards other humans anyway. There all excited to meet you to.” Blake said, then started to heal her brother until her aura was at minimum level. Blake then sat in the chair she sat at every time she came to visit and read her book until visiting hours were over. The next day happened the same way except she didn't heal him this time. There was nothing else to heal, he had made a full recovery from his injuries. The staff realized Blake had a hand in that but didn't say anything out of fear of what she might do. But something happened this time around. While Blake was reading her book, she suddenly heard someone softly moan(or groan, whatever you get the point) and immediately shot up from her book. 

Dropping her book, she got up and looked down at her brother and had trouble processing the sight before her. HER BROTHER WAS WAKING UP! “Uuuhhh” Chara moaned, Blake let her emotions run wild, “CHARA YOU'RE AWAKE!” Blake shouted as she wrapped her brother into a hug crying with joy at the site of Chara’s eye’s finally being open again. “Dude, I’ve gotta breath at some point here.” Chara said as Blake hugged him tightly, so tightly Chara was having a hard time breathing. “Hahahahaha” Blake laughed at Chara’s comment. “I’ve missed you Chara. I thought you were dead. But I got your letter and started looking for you immediately.” Blake said with a smile. She was never going to let anything bad happen to him ever again. Overprotective? Maybe. But Blake didn't care. She was never going to lose him again. “I missed you too sis. I hope my letter didn't scare you TO THE BONE.” Blake laughed this time in response to Chara’s puns. “Well at you still have your sense of humor, Chara. Have.” Blake said in response. “Blake, can I ask you a question, or well actually two questions?” Chara asked, “Sure” Blake said in response. “Will Adam come for us?” Blake looked down at the floor for a moment, she had expected that a little bit. “No, he won't. And even if he did he won’t ever be able to hurt us.” Blake reassured him. Chara smiled at Blake’s response to his question. “Did you kill Buck?” Blake was taken back by this a bit but nodded her head and smiled. “He can’t hurt you anymore Chara.” Chara smiled at this, “Good riddance.” “Yeah.” Blake said, agreeing with Chara. Good riddance indeed.

“Listen, i'm a student at beacon and I want you to come to the academy with me. Just like we planned, remember?” “Ya, of course.” Chara said. “But listen, my teammates. Well, their….. Their human.” Blake said nervously, knowing how much Chara hates humans. “What? Why?” Chara looked shocked by this. “Blake did they hurt you?” “NO!” Blake said, it was time for Chara to learn to get over his hate for humans. “Their good people, Chara. Not all hu-” Chara cut’s Blake off, anger in his voice. “No their not Blake, their humans, Humans just love to make others suffer, if they don’t show it right from the get go then just watch. They WILL Show their true colors soon enough.” Chara said, hate in his voice. “Look who’s talking.” Blake said in annoyance before realizing what she just said. Chara looked away from Blake and started to tear up. Chara was always disgusted with his own race, and hated being reminded that he was a human. “Chara, i'm sorry, I-” Blake was cut off by Chara who embraced Blake in a hug and started crying into her shoulder. Chara soon calmed down and layed back down in his bed, extremely sore from his injuries. “Their good people, all of them. I know you don't believe it but you have to learn to let your hatred for humanity GO Chara!” Blake said. Chara looked back up at his sister. He hated humans but since Blake was was so determined to defend them, and if Blake trusted them, well then he would give them a chance. Doesn't mean he’ll be ‘friends’ with them, but he’ll meet them and TRY, to put up with them. “Okey, I’ll try to put up with them.” “No, Chara. You're going to learn to let your anger for humans go.” Blake said to him. “WHY, should I?” Chara asked, announce returning to his voice. “Because not all humans are cruel. Look at yourself Chara! You're a human but You know yourself to know you love the Faunes just as much as a faunes would love himself. If you think you're different then ALL of them then you're wrong, Chara! You're wrong!” Blake told her brother. Chara looked away and stared at the ceiling. “Alright, you win. I’ll meet them. But-” “But nothing Chara. They even came to Vacuo with me to look for you. All of them did, and they all know about my faunas heritage, and our White Fang past and they STILL came out their to help you! Their good people Chara. When you said all those years ago that not everyone deserves Mercy, you were right. But when you said especially not humans, you were wrong!” Chara just sat their staring at the ceiling Before finally turning towards Blake. “Fine, I’ll meet them, you win. I’ll give em a chance then. If you trust them this much then, so will I.” Blake wrapped her brother in a hug. “Thanks Chara.” “No problem, sis. Oh, and another thing” Chara said, noticing the bow on Blake's head that hid her cat ears. “What” Blake asked. “Take the bow off.” “No.”

At that moment a nurse walked in, “Ah, Chara, you're awake, good. But unfortunately, visiting hours are now over miss Belladonna.” “Okey.” Blake said in response. “See ya later sis.” “You to Chara.” Blake walked up to doctor and asked her when Chara will be getting out of the hospital. She smiled and told her that she just needs to do a full physical examination and a quick psychological test to check his state of mind from the traumatising experience. Blake was told to just wait in the waiting room for what is expected to be a few hours until everything was done. Blake picked up her book off the floor and gave one last hug to her brother and left. After two hours of reading her book, she looked at the clock and began to wonder what it was that was taking so long. What was taking them so long? Blake wondered before returning to her book. Finally, they came back and Blake looked to wearing the clothes always remembered he wore. He also wore the heart shaped locket, as well as a smile that she thought she would never see again. She put her book down and ran up to hug Chara who hugged back. “I missed you.” Blake whispered into his ear. “I missed you too.” Chara whispered back. As the two reunited siblings made their way to the academy grounds, Blake remembered something. “Oh, I forgot something!” Blake said as the airship was closing in on Becan. “What?” Chara asked, Blake took out the ancient knife that Buck wanted to her to get him. “I knew you would like this so I always kept it. You did always have a thing for throwing knives and I thought you would like it . a replacement for the kitchen knife you lost.” Chara took the knife and looked at it. “I love it, thanks Blake.” Chara said with a smile. “Your welcome Chara.” Today was a new day, Blake thought to herself.

The airship landed in the academy grounds and all Chara saw was a red blur as Blake was tackled by someone he didn't know. “BLAKE!” the person yelled as she wrapped Blake into a hug. Chara immediately pulled and threw the stranger off his sister. “Get off her ya freak! Who the hell are you?!” Chara yelled. Blake was afraid of this. “Chara, this is Ruby, my team leader. The one I’ve been telling you about.” Chara looked at the girl in red and extended his arm out and pulled the girl up to her feet. “Sorry, I didn't know who you were, plus I don’t really like ot-” “Other humans, I know, Blake already told me. And it’s okey by the way i'm fine, no hard feelings.” Chara couldn't help but grin. So far, first impressions of Blake’s team were good. But their are still two more to meet though. “Chara, right?” Ruby asked, “Yeah. Blake has told me a lot about you and the other two, which of whom I would really like to meet.” Blake could tell he was uncomfortable talking to Ruby, since she was human and Chara still didn't like humans very much. After showing Chara around the academy grounds, Ruby showed Chara to their dorm room. Upon entering, Chara could tell that he was going to like it here since the first thing he saw was the makeshift bunk beds. Though he did then noticed the other two in the room. A girl with blond hair and a girl with white hair. The one with blonde supposedly according to his sister was Yang, and the other one was Weiss. Yang got up and approached Chara and extended her hand. “Hi. you must be Chara. Blake told me and Weiss all about you. I’m Yang, but you probably already knew that already.” Chara looked at Yang’s hand and then at her before shaking it. Yang noticed the look in his eye’s, remembering Blake saying how he didn't like other humans. Yang decided to not say anything. “Hello there, my names Weiss but you also already know that as well ,right?” Weiss extended her hand but Chara didn't shake it, only stared at her with a look that made a siver run down Weisses spine. Blake was afraid of this as well. Weiss use to be racist towards Faunes and her father's company is the White Fang's biggest target. “Well it’s nice to finally meet you.” Weiss said, a little nerves from the stare Chara was still giving her. "Sure.” Chara replied.


	13. Recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did a little editing on the last chapter, and thought I'd let you guys know that with school starting, The chapters will be coming later in the day then usual. Also sorry for the extremely short chapter as well.

It's been weeks since Chara’s gotten out of the hospital, he’s gotten to know team’s JNPR,CFVY,SSSN, and unfortunately team CRDL. Chara by now has gotten used to having human friends and has really learned to let his hatred for humans go. However his first time seeing team CRDL being….well, them. Chara’s reaction almost got him expelled and arrested for attempted murder of all four of them. Carden and his three goons learned to stay away from him and NEVER pick on any Faunes or risk his wrath. Chara still has some grudge against humans even though he has let most of his negative feelings toward the race go, still is unattracted to anyone of that race. Chara has had his eye’s set on Velvet for a few days now, and decided to try flirting with the rabbit girl, so when her team was somewhere else, just him and her mostly in the school’s library, he made his move. “Hey vel.” Chara said, getting the girl’s attention. “What, oh hi. What’s up?” Velvet asked. “I just gotta say beautiful, did you sit on some sugar cause you got yourself a sweet ass gi-” BAM! Velvet was EXTREMELY pissed off by Chara’s attempt to flirt with her, and she literally roundhouse kicks him right in the face, knocking him out. Blake saw the whole thing and used rope hidden in her weapon to pull Velvet over to her,"I think you and I need to have a little chat, come here real fast buddy" and grabbed her by the collar and put on the most intimidating face she could and said in the most threatening voice she could muster, pure anger in her eye’s. “DO THAT AGAIN, AND I WILL END YOU!” “okey” Velvet replied, tears forming in the corners of her eye’s from fear of Blake killing her. She has never seen Blake this angry before. She looked almost evil,"I'm glad we could have this talk." Blake let Velvet go and she ran off to the safety of her dorm room. Blake walked over to her unconscious brother. “Chara yowho Chara! You awake?” Blake asked trying to slap Chara awake. SMACK! “WHAT WHAT WHAT!? I’M AWAKE! I'M AWAKE!” Chara yelled, upon regaining consciousness. “What happened?” Chara asked. “Velvet knocked you out because you tried to start flirting with her.” Blake said, “Oh, well, fuck.” “Hahahahaha.” Blake just laughed at Chara’s response and helped him up. “C’mon, let's go back to the dorm and lets go play some video games, just like old times.” Blake suggested. “Yeah, let's.” Chara replied. And the two left. But Upon reaching the dorm room, the two saw a note taped to the door. Blake ripped it off and read it, the note shocked her but quickly filled her with rage, and Chara with fear. The note read, “Hey mate. It’s Buck here. When you first saw my face, what did you see? A maniac? A psychopath? A savage? Out here mate, you eat what you kill. The jungle doesn't care who you are,or where you came from. It has rule’s,and the thing is, you must live in the jungle to know the rules. Ya live in this jungle, ya die in this jungle. Ya see mate, I’m not the savages. I, am the shepherds.”


	14. The deal is off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buck’s back. You can’t keep an insane man down. Never wound, what you can’t kill.

Blake crumpled up the note and threw it in the trash when she entered their dorm. Turning around to see Chara curled up in a ball, crying in the hallway. Blake goes over to comfort him, and Chara’s crying gets the attention of team JNPR, across the hall. The first to come out is Pyrrha, “What’s going on”? She asks, seeing Chara cry and immediately becoming concerned. Team’s JNPR, CFVY, and SSSN know the story of Buck, so Blake just points to the crumpled up note that missed the trash can. Pyrrha went towards the note and read it to herself with her teammates looking over her shoulder. All four of them looked horrified and turned towards to two siblings. “Holy shit, how the fuck, but you killed him. Right?” Jaune asked. “I thought so, but I guess not.” Blake replied. “WAIT, HOW DID HE JUST WALK IN HERE AND JUST PLACED THIS NOTE ON YOUR DORM?! HOW DID HE EVEN KNOW WHERE YOUR DORM ROOM EVEN IS?!” Nora yelled. “Don’t know, don’t care.” Blake told Nora. “But he is NOT getting Chara, not again.” “We should tell Ozpin about this and get security around this place increased. The general will have soldiers dispatched around here and the other students will be on the look out of this ‘Buck’ guy.” Phyrra stated.

(Later) Up in Ozpin's office, they all told Ozpin (Who also Knows about Buck) about the note and showed it to him. He kept his composure as he always did and took a sip of his coffee. “Thank you for bring this to my attention. The fact that someone like Buck could have just simply walked in here is an embarrassment. I will do everything in my power to ensure that this never happens again. I will contact James and inform him that one of my students is being hunted and arrange tighter security in this campus. (Ozpin looked at Chara who was still crying just a bit.) Don’t worry Chara, you will be safe here. I will not allow such a man to acquire you if I have anything to say about it. I, your sister, and your new friends will all do everything in our power to keep Buck away from you.” Ozpin tries his best to reassure Chara that he is safe and it seems to be working. “After all, it is just one simple, twisted sad pitiful excuse of a man. Considering your skills with that knife of yours has improved rapidly in the weeks since you’ve arrived, I doubt Buck will be much of a problem. I will also alert the local authorities to be on the lookout for this Buck since he would most likely be hiding in Vail.” Ozpin added. “Thank you professor.” Blake said, and Ozpin smiled a small bit. “Everything will be okey, Chara. You can relax, what you went through was horrible but we all assure you that you will never go through that again” Glenda states, her words seeming to have calmed the mentally broken down Chara. “Thank you so much.” Chara thanks Ozpin, having fully calmed down and wiped away any stray tears.

When they returned to the dorm room, Chara collapsed on the bed that was arranged to be upt in team RWBY’s dorm room since Chara refused to be put on a team without his sister and Blake demanding that Chara be place as an honorary member to her team. The team name stayed the same and the c was forced to become silent but Chara didn't care. Chara collapsed on the bed, exhausted from all that's happened. The rest of team RWBY walked in and Blake explained what happened to them, they looked shocked but above all else, angry at the idea of this Buck guy taking back Chara. (Three days later) team JNPR, and RWBY(C) were all called down to Ozpin's office, they expected to receive good news, that Buck has been arrested but instead they were told something that sent them all into shock. “The body of Buck was recovered back in Vacuo when miss Belladonna supposedly killed him, and that body is in the clear view of a camera which has seen that Buck has never resurrected and we even checked and his body is still there. Who ever wrote that note was NOT Buck and is either A, trying to pull a sick joke. Or B,trying to play you all for fools. Though it is most likely option A, probably the work of team CRDL. I will have a talk with them, so you can all relax.” Everyone couldn't believe what they just heard but just was happy with the possibility that it WAS a joke. (A week later) Blake and Chara were walking in town hanging out when several black cars and vans pulled out infront them. Privateer soldiers stormed out of them and pointed their weapons at Blake and Chara. Blake was so confused as to what was happening, why was Hoyt’s men here, and attacking them? But one thing she did know was, she was in for a fight. 

Chara’s aura disability made him an easy target but his seemingly endless supply of throwing knives made up for that. The soldiers kept coming and coming and wouldn't stop pulling up, police eventually showed up but when they saw who the soldiers were they hesitated, fear in their faces. They were mowed down, Blake and Chara didn't blame them, considering the reputation of the man these guy’s worked for they didn't blame the cops for panicking. The Privateers were coming from the alleyways behind them and the two siblings knew they needed to move NOW! But a heavy gunner got up behind Chara and smacked him from behind with his gun, knocking him out. The soldiers dragged Chara in the back of a van and Blake began panicking because she couldn't get to him, there were too many in her way. “CHARA”! Blake yelled starting to cry at the realization that she was going to lose her brother AGAIN! This time, in front of her, and there was nothing she could do about it. “CHARA”! SMACK! A soldier snuck up on her and knocked her unconscious with the bud of his gun. Leaving her on the sidewalk they threw Chara into the back of a van, then drove off. A few minutes later, Blake woke up and saw she was alone and began to cry. “No! No. You can’t take him from me twice! (uncontrollable sob’s) It’s not fair! We had an agreement, you bastard! No!” Blake got up and called her teammates and told them what happened and soon she got a ride from Yang back to the academy to tell Ozpin what happened. The whole time, Blake was trying to wrap her head around what just happened and couldn't make any form of sense out of it. Why would Hoyt send his men to kidnap Chara? She knew they weren't traitors, Hoyt would have taken care of them by now considering she gave him a list of all of them, so Hoyt had to have sent them, but why? It just didn't make any form of sense at all. All she did know however, was that Chara was gone, again.


	15. Hoyt Volker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confused? Don’t matter, because we're gonna once again have a chitchat with our little tyrant.

Chara woke in a chair, wrists tied down. He looked up to see Hoyt looking at him and holding a knife in his hands, Chara began to panick. “Relaxe boy, i’m not going to hurt you, I like little boy’s, really I do. In fact when I gave you to Buck, for free by the way as a reward. I didn't know what he was doing to do with you and didn't care because I never thought it would be rape. But, I also didn't think that your big sister, would kill him. You see, Buck was a hitman of mine. And you two killing him caused quite some problems for me, sooooo. I decided that you two needed to be punished so I arranged for you to be brought to me alive Chara. Let me see if I can’t find a buyer for you, hehahahaaa. You see boy, you are all puppets, and we pull the strings. The system was designed to work that way, and you have gone against that system so there are consequences.” Hoyt explained to the terrified Chara. “YOU WERE THE ONE WHO WROTE THE NOTE!” Chara yelled, having made that connection. “Indeed I did, to scare you.” Hoyt said with pride in his voice and a smile on his face. “But why”? Chara asked. “The same reason I do anything kid. Why not. Hahahaha.” Hoyt seemed to be enjoying himself, “Take him away boys, you know where to take him.” the two soldiers behind Chara grabbed him and pulled him down stairs and tossed him into a cell after they cut his restraints loose. Chara was shocked to discover he had no throwing knives in his sleeves, he always had an infinite supply no matter how many he threw. “Looking for these”? A solder asked and Chara looked to see boxes filled to the brim with his knives, “Hehehehe.” the soldier laughed to himself, seeming to enjoy Chara’s look of pure terror. Chara looked around his cell. There was no bed, just a chair in the center of the room, and a toilet in the right hand corner of the room and a sink right next to it. A light shined above the chair and Chara knew he was going to have some shity sleep in that chair. “Can I have a book or something to read?” Chara asked, then had a book thrown at his face, “Thank you.” 

 

Back in Vail in Ozpin’s office, Blake explained to him what had happened in the city. “Hmmm, then it may have been Hoyt then who wrote that note.” Ozpin said which threw Blake into a state of total confusion as to why Hoyt would do that. “Why? Why would he do that? Do this?!” Blake asked, freaking out. Her friends trying their best to calm her down. “Well, I have done some research and discovered that Buck worked for Hoyt as a hitman, and Chara was given to him as a reward. You killing Buck must have caused some problems for Hoyt so he decided to cripple the two of you with fear using the note and then ineaceated the kidnapping in the city. My guess is that Hoyt will try to find a buyer for Chara right away.” Ozpin therized. “Okey but why didn't they take me too?” Blake asked. “Your Chara’s strongest ally. Capturing you would risk you escaping and causing him even more problems especially since you would have to be on the inside where you could do some serious damage, if you were captured to. I expect that Hoyt will be expecting you to show up to save him so if we are to get him out alive, we will need a plan-” Ozpin was cut off by Yang. “I already had a plan when we first went to find the kid. We sabotage Hoyts organization by having someone on the inside.” “I saw some soldiers wearing masks on their uniforms so if I can get one of those then Hoyt won't recognise me this time.” Blake added “If we take out his communication then his men will be deaf and dumb and then we take out his fuel depot because I imagine that he has one, then we kill Hoyt and all the cause will cause the Grimm to be encouraged to attack Hoyt’s men and the Privateers will be destroyed. It’s, foolproof!” Yang explained. James walked in at that moment, “I have someone recently sent on the inside of Hoyts group som you won’t be along this time.” everyone turned towards Ironwood. Blake smiled at the thought of getting revenge on Hoyt for his betrayal. “What’s his name?” Blake asked the general. “Sam.” Blake’s eyes widened with surprise, she knew who to look for because Hoyt told a guard named Sam to let her in when she had the list of traitors. Now all she had to do was meet up with him.


	16. Blake VS. Hoyt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if I were to write about Blake meeting Sam and sabotaging Hoyts organization then this story would take forever to write and I just don’t want to keep this going for that long so I am just skipping to where we kill Hoyt at the poker game. Where’s Jason Brody when you need him?

“I have hidden a knife in my boot, be ready to distract him when I say deal” Sam whispered to Blake “Okay, got it.” “Ah yes,sit down boy’s, come in come in.” Blake, and Sam sat down “Can I offer you some food, a nut perhaps?” Hoyt asks as he tosses everyone their cards. A few minutes go by , Blake was kicking both of their asses at this game. Blake soon won and Sam was about to give the signal for Blake to distract Hoyt when Hoyt got up and stabbed Sam in the throat with a big survival knife. “SAM!” Blake shouted, shocked by what just happened when the two soldiers standing behind them grabbed Blake and shoved her back in her seat. “Sorry, house rules. So Blake (one of Hoyt's men ripped off the mask of her uniform) Did you really think I wouldn't be able to recognize the sound of your own voice? Hmm? Let's keep playing, dealers on the left.” Hoyt puts the cards in front of Sam and looked at his lifeless body and then back at Blake with a grin and a chuckle. ‘Guess he’s sitting this one out.” Hoyt takes the cards and passes two to each other. “I never thought that you would kill poor old Buckey but, you did sooooooo you caused me some problems so now for that you're gonna pay and especially since you destroyed HALF MY ORGANIZATION! Buuut, let the cards fall where they may, right? I forgive you.” Hoyt says. "So, name your price. Everybody has one." "My. Fucking. BROTHER"! Blake says while trying to not give any reason to the guards pointing guns at her head to shoot. "Ohh, sorry pal, but I am afraid no deal." Hoyt replies. "WE ALREADY HAD A DEAL! WE SHOOK FUCKING HANDS!" Blake shouted at Hoyt. "Ah, yes but that was before you went ahead and killed Buck, do you know how much problems you caused me by killing him? Hmm?" Hoyt say's, smug. "HE WAS FUCKING RAPING MY BROTHER AND TRIED TO DO THE SAME TO ME!" Blake screamed at Hoyt. “Don't care. Honestly." "Fuck you Hoyt." Blake replied. Blake put down her cards and Hoyt laughed and put down his cards. She lost. "You know what Blake, I'm going to go easy on you, since you are a family girl. (Hoyt pulls out a gun and shoots both of his guards in the head.) Let's do this like Honorable men, now, shall we? Hahahaha." Blake gets up and pulls out the combat knife from her uniform and Hoyt tosses the gun across the room and pulls out the knife in Sam's throat. 

"Aw, Blake, Now we'll never be married. You know, you could have joined me. Every kill would have been rewarded with money." Hoyt tells her. "FUCK YOU!" Blake tells him. "I take no pleasure in this, really I don't." Blake has no training with a knife but she won't let that stop her "I DON'T NEED TRAINING TO USE A KNIFE!" Blake yells at Hoyt. "I've been doing this long before you were born, kid." "BRING IT ON, OLD MAN!" Hoyt tries to swing but Blake kicks his hand and Hoyt dose a spin and tries to stab Blake but Blake smacked his knife down and Hoyt brings his knife back up and tries to go for Blake's head but Blake blocked him and Hoyt immediately went for her gut and Blake proved to be just as fast as Hoyt and blocked him and Slammed her palm into his forehead, making Hoyt stumble backwards. "I'm very disappointed in you Blake. You haven't checked up on your little brother, Chara." Hoyt tells her, causing Blake to suddenly become infuriated. "WHERE IS HE?!" Blake demands. "Don't worry, I sold him to someone very special in Atlas. He likes them young." Hoyt tells Blake and Blake swings her knife at Hoyt and Hoyt back's up, "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Blake yells and Hoyt chuckles, "I have very powerful friends how will hunt you down." Hoyt says with a slight smile. "THEY WON'T FIND ANYTHING LEFT OF YOU!" Hoyt goes for her stomach and Blake grabs his arm but Hoyt grabs her hand so both her arms are to her left leaving her vulnerable.  Hoyt then tries to swing his knife clean through Blake's throat but Blake get one arm free and grabs his arm and thrust her knife into Hoyt's shoulder, then pulled out, causing Hoyt to grab his shoulder in pain. But Hoyt seemed to take it like a champ. "You can't win. I hold all the cards!" Hoyt yells at her, "THEN WHY ARE YOU AFRAID?" Blake yells Back to him, causing Hoyt to seem really pissed off. Hoyt tries to slash at Blake's face and Blake blocked him and ducked as Hoyt swung for her head. Blake tries to kick him but misses as Hoyt dose a counter kick, getting down, spins and knocks Blake off her feet and immediately tries to stab her on the floor but Blake just barely got out of the way and swings her knife at Hoyts feet but misses. Blake get's back up, "Your brother's at the airstrip. Don't want to miss that plane." "I'LL DELAY THE FLIGHT! "Hoyt swing for her head, Blake Blokes once again and Hoyt tries to stab straight into her skull but Blake smack the side of Hoyt's knife and blokes another thrust for her temple. Hoyt grabs her arm but Blake grabs his hand and pushes it downward and get her other arm free and smack's Hoyt in the back with the hilt of her knife and jabs her knee into the back of Hoyt's left knee, causing him to fall to the floor  but Hoyt kicks Blake in her face with both his feet, sending her backwards and onto the floor. Blake drops her knife but it falls right next to her. Hoyt gets up and Blake reaches for her knife as Hoyt goes for another swing for her neck but Blake duck's and stabs Hoyt into the side of his stomach and turns Hoyt around and grab's his own knife as it slides right out of his hand and turns him back facing towards her and jabs Hoyt's knife right into his throat, Blake then pulls out her knife out of his side and jams it down the top of his skull. Hoyt stands there for a slight moment and falls to the ground with a thud. Blake then looks around the room at the mess that the two made and then down at the lifeless body of Hoyt Volker, Blake looks back up after remembering what Hoyt had told her. "Chara, I gotta get to the airstrip, now."

Blake says as she runs downstairs, not before grabbing a cabin rifle off the floor. Blake is stopped by the rest of Hoyt's men as she left the Mansion. After a fire fight, they just seemed to keep on coming, "I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOU RIGHT NOW! FUCK OFF ALREADY!" Blake screamed as she got into a jeep that had the keys already in the ignition and took off for the airstrip. More jeeps and even helicopters came to stop her but somehow Blake made it through to the airstrip. Blake ran into a hanger and heard Chara's voice call out to her. "HEY, HEY I'M IN HERE!" Blake kicked the door open and rushed to cut Chara's bindings. "I've made it." Blake says under her breath. "I thought I would never see you again." Chara tells her as they ran out of the hanger. More soldiers show up and Blake mows em down as best she can. They then run to a chopper, "CAN YOU FLY THE CHOPPER?" Blake asks "NO!" Chara tells her. "I THOUGHT YOU HAVE YOUR PILOTS LICENSE?!" "YEAH, I GOT THAT FOR A PLANE!" "WELL NOW'S THE TIME TO LEARN!" "WHAT!?!?!? OH SHIT" Chara rushes to the pilot's seat and tries to fly while Blake handles the mounted gun. As they take off, Chara starts freaking out. "Oh shit... oh my god, Oh, we're gonna fuckin die man! This- this is it, we're gonna die!" "Just keep going!" "Ok... ok...what...whoa... whoa-I don't know what to do with this, man!" "USE THE FORCE!" Blake tell's Chara, joking with him. ""OH, THANKS! HEY, YOU WANNA TRY! Oh shit... oh shit..." Blake keep's shooting and doesn't stop as planes and hangers start to blow up. Blake watches as most of the entire airstrip goes up in smoke. Blake notices three choppers and they start shooting at them, one of them even shooting a missile at them. Blake shoots them down, easy enough and stops shooting as they fly away leaving Vacuo for the last time and leaving the Privateers (or what's left of them at this point) to die at the hands of the Grimm. "OH MAN, WE BARELY MADE IT!" "YOU'RE HANDLING THIS LIKE A PRO!" "Yeah well I learned from the best." Chara tell's Blake having stopped freaking out by now. "Keep heading in that direction, the others are waiting for us at Beacon!" Blake tells Chara. "Okay. All right. I can-I can do that... yeah.” "Yeah! Okay. Oh, this is so cool." Chara gains more confidence in his ability to fly the helicopter. "Hey, what happened to Hoyt?" Chara asks. "Playing poker with Buck in hell!" Blake shouts, "OH FUCK YEAH, HAHAAAA! GET DUNKED ON! MOTHERFUCKER!" As soon as the two landed at the academy, they were greeted by Ozpin, Ironwood, and the rest of team RWBY. Blake looked at Chara, "I missed you, bro." She tells him, Chara looks at Blake, "I missed you to, sis."  


	17. PUNtastic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More scits. Hope you like em. All of these scits came from the youtuber Rin16. He get’s the credit for these. Have fun reading about Chara driving his sis mad with puns.

(Blake): Chara, Look. Beowolf pack, right there. See em? (Chara): Oh I think that's a rock. (Chara points to a rock beside the pack.) (Blake): Yeah I’m talking about the rock. FUCKING LOOK CHARA! (Chara): Jeez sis, cill, I was just making a joke. (Blake): And you know how much I despise your jokes. (Chara): Man, I should’ove really realised you don’t like being hit in the ‘Funny bone’. (Blake):AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! (The Beowolf pack turns towards the two and see’s them.) 

 

(Flashback): (Chara): Blake, what’cha havein there? (Blake): Hm? Oh, this, oh it’s nothing. You want to try? (Chara): Sure. (Chara takes some of the sugary food Blake is having) (Blake): Well, how is it? (Chara): Hehehe. (Blake) Tastes good right? (Blake notices the look in Chara’s eyes and notices he is vibrating slightly) Oooohhh shit. Um,bro? (Chara): MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (Chara look’s at the human(From the ‘BLAKE I THINK I KILLED THE HUMAN scit)) (Chara):HUMAAAAN!!! HUMANHUMANHUMANHUMANHUMANHUMANHUMANHUMANHUMANHUMANHUMANHUMANHUMAN!!!!!!! (Blake grabs her brother in a full nelson. (Blake): Kid just get out of here. Chara calm down! (Five hours later) (Chara): HUMANHUMANHUMANHUMANHUMANHUMANHUMANHUMANHUMANHUMANHUMANHUMANHUMANHUMANHUMANHUMAN!!!!! (Blake): Five.Hours i’ve got to do this. He’s gotta burn out sometime, right? (Five minutes later) Blake finally lets go of Chara now that the sugar rush has finally worn off. (Chara): uuuuuuhhhhhhh. (Blake):(Sigh) Thank God for that. (Blake picks her brother off the ground) (Chara): uuuuhh Blake, I don't feel so good, uuuuhhhhhh I think I had too much of that stuff. (Blake comforts Chara in a hug) (Blake): Come here Chara, it's okay. (Chara throws up) (Chara): I’m sorry sis, I couldn't take it.

 

(Present day): (Blake wakes into the kitchen of their dorm room to see Chara holding a mug of something) (Blake): Hey bro, watcha got there? (Chara): Hm? Oh, hey Blake. Yang showed me how to make coffee so I decided to have some. (Blake): WHAT!? (Chara drinks some of it and starts to visibly vibrate, violently. (Blake): Um, Chara? OH NO NOT AGAIN!!! (KA BOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!) (Blake and Chara are left standing there in the kitchen with ashes all over them and the place. Chara losses stability in his legs and collapses.) (Blake): Wa- what the fuck was in that stuff? No seriously, what the fuck was in that stuff? It nearly blow up the SCHOOL! 

 

“Now can anyone tell me what was the name of the grimm that forced a invasion force from Vale to pull back instead of attacking Mistral?” Obleek asks everyone. (Blake): That would be a large flock of Griffins. “OOOHHHH, i’m sorry no incorrect, good guess though miss Belladonna but it was a large flock of Nevermores.” (Blake): Oh, I see. (Chara): psst...hey, Blake. I guess you could say… (Blake): Don’t you dare finish that thought Chara! (Blake says in an annoyed voice). (Chara): You. (Blake): Chara, I will harm you! (Chara): Just. (Blake): Chara! (Chara): Got. (Blake): CHARA!.........(Chara): schooled. (Blake): AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

(Blake): Chara, Do you want to go to the petting zoo? It be nice to get out of the dorm room an- (Chara):No prob-llama! Alpaca my bags for the trip. (Blake): Chara! (Chara): I’ll help us find some sheep rent. (Blake): RRRRMMMMM!!!!! (Chara): We may run into some bahahahahd traffic. (Blake): UUUUUGGHH! (Chara): C’mon. Wool you throw me a bone? (Blake throws a pillow at Chara) (Chara): ewe seem mad, sis. (Blake): OH FOR FUCK’S SAKE!

 

Chara returns to the dorm room wearing a dog suit. (Blake): Um…….what? (Chara): It’s cold out so I decided to get warm, so I guess- (Blake): CHARA!!! DON’T YOU DARE!!! (Chara): You can say- (Blake): CHARA, I SWEAR TO GOD!!! (Chara): I’m a real- (Blake): Don’t! (Chara): PUPsicle. (Blake): AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MY DAY IS RUINED! (Chara): Aw, are you having a ‘ruff’ day? (Blake): ENOUGH!! And take off the damn dog suit! (Chara): That might be PAWSible! (Blake): THAT’S IT! COME HERE!!!! 

 

(Chara): Hey Blake, here. (Chara hands Blake a picture.) (Blake): Chara it’s just a picture of cheese. (Chara): Yeah I know. Pretty ‘cheesy’ huh? (Blake): RRRRRMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Tap tap tap. Chara’s tapping the side of Blake’s head with a ruler. (Blake): Chara what are you doing? (Chara): I’m, ‘measuring’ your patience. (Blake): HHHHHHHMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!

(Blake): Chara, are you alright? (Chara): Nah, sis… I think i’ve come down with… a ‘femur’. (Blake): EEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

(Blake): Guy’s, I made dinner. (Chara): BONE appetit. (Blake):EEEHHHH!! NO! OH MY GOD, CHARA!

(Blake): It’s such a nice day today. What day is it anyway? (Blake look’s at her scroll. 4/01/2017. Blake’s skin goes pale and her heart skips a beat as she realizes what day it is.)(Blake): OH NO! THAT MEAN’S! (Blake hears the dorm room door open and in walks her little brother with the biggest mischievous smile on his face, you could see the mischief in his eye’s.) (Blake): CHARA! What are…..you doing, today?) (Blake asks, nervous) (Chara): I guess you could say, I may act a bit….. FOOLISH!

 

Blake and Chara are playing wheel of fortune on the tv. (Blake): Alright. (Chara): Nice weak ass spin. (Blake): Yeah I just wanna (Lose a turn) OH COME ON!!!! (Chara): Hahahaa!! (Blake): We’re five minutes into this game and all I’ve done is lose 2 turns. (Chara): No it’s fine. Everything’s good. (Blake): Please… please just gimme one. No… NO!!!!! COME ON!!! (Chara): Hahahahaah!! (Blake): OHHHH it’s like torture. (Chara): Hahahahhooooly shit..! (Blake): I’m so angry right now. Please lose a turn. (Chara): uh no way. (Blake): Lose a turn. (Chara): There’s no way I could possibly do that-- (Lose a turn) (Blake): YEAAAAAHHH!!!! (Blake and Chara): HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! (Blake): Is this wheel weighted? Wait, here we go.. Are you ready? Here it comes. Here it comes… Here it comes. Here it comes. HERE IT COMES!..................(Lose a turn). (Blake): AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! (Chara): AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (Blake): ENOUGH!, ENOUGH!! I’M CHECKING MY EMAIL! THIS IS FUCKING RETARDED!


	18. Rising insanity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember at the beginning I wrote  Chara stated he also had a mental disorder? Inspiration taken from Condemned 2 bloodshot.

It’s been two weeks since they beat Torchwick at the highway, since the rally. Chara was there with Blake and Sun. Chara had looked around and saw a few people he recognised. However, he looked up on a walkway above and saw a face he NEVER wanted to see again…..Adam. Since then it didn't help in the matters that Blake was letting herself become obsessed with finding out what Romen had to do with the White Fang. It all was making Echo stronger. Echo was the demon that haunted Chara’s mind since getting rescued by Buck, he heard his whispers. Hoyt kidnapping him, seeing Adam at the rally and just how far down the White Fang has gone made everything worse. Blake wasn't sleeping, Chara wanted to help, but Echo had another idea. (Echo is Chara but with a mask on, the mask is slimier to Gaster’s face from Undertale. His inspiration comes from Alcohol demon from Condemned 2:Bloodshot.) ‘Look at her, her obsession eating away at her. You think you can help her? You moron. She doesn't want your help, she doesn't want anyone’s help.’ “Shut up and get out of my head” ‘Oh but I want to stay. You need me after all, Chara.’ “No I don’t. I don’t need you at all, you're not real, you're just a figurement of my imagination.” ‘Oh but of course i’m not real Chara. I’m not real. But i’m not going anywhere. Oh and another thing, you might want to keep your voice down so people don’t hear you and know your crazy, because you are Chara.’ Chara wanted to yell at Echo to shut up but he knew Echo was right. Chara just wanted to get back to the dorm room and lie down for awhile and get some rest. Upon entering the dorm room Chara found it empty. Everyone had classes but him, his classes were already over so he had the dorm to himself for another hour. ‘You can save her ya know. Letting Adam in on your conspiracy plan all that time ago was foolish and you know it. Let me remind you that it was him and your ex girlfriend ilia who betrayed you, started the domino effect that lead to you getting raped. And you're gonna sit on your lazy ass and let them hurt more people? They are the root of your sister's obsession and you can end it.’ Chara said nothing. Just sat on his bed and looked down at the ground. 

‘You know i’m right, don’t you? Think about it, asshole. If Romen, ilia, Adam, and Sienna Khan dies, then so does your sister's obsession.’ “SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY!” The walls of the Dorm rooms were all sound proof so he could shout all he wanted. “I’ll talk to her. If she wants answers, then I’ll help her find them but I’ll just talk to her about just getting some sleep and taking a break from her search.” ‘And then what? You get her to go ta bed and then what? Adam is hurting people just like how he hurt you. Don’t you want to do something about it? Don’t answer. I know you do. After all hehehe. I am you. If not to end Blake’s obsession, then why not just for simple good old revenge then, eh? The White Fang’s become nothing but scum. Violent and hateful scum. There's no talking, no reasoning, just killing anyone that gets in their way and everyone who isn't a Faunes in general. Chaos is coming to Vale and you know it. The White Fang is moving up in the world and you can stop it with my help Chara. That or, of course, be a rotting corpse for the birds.’ Chara said nothing, it was pointless to waste words here. ‘You know i’m right. So why not? Lets just kill them and make them pay. Hurt them like they hurt you and your sister. Claim your revenge Chara. Make them suffer. Do it.’ “Shut up, and go away.” ‘Alright, but if you ever change your mind, I’ll be waiting. In the meantime however Adam and the rest of them are killing innocent people and giving the entire Faunes race a bad name and it’s getting worse everyday because you aren't doing anything. You are weak Chara, you always have been. Weak, and spineless. I’ll wait.’ Chara looked up to see Echo was gone for now. Chara looked down at the ground again and grabbed his head in frustration, he knew. He knew. He knew that deep down inside. He knew that Echo was right. Chara was scared of how long he could hold back before Echo consumed him. Chara was NOT going to an asylum to be locked up. Echo was different then normal mental demons. It was as if he had his own self conscience. Medications and therapy was NEVER going to stop an entity as strong as Echo, and Chara knew that. He wanted revenge for the pain they put him and Blake through, but how long could he deny that?


	19. Down the rabbit hole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's see how long Chara can resist.

A few days have passed and Echo has remained silent, but Chara notices Blake with her own demons. Her obsession. She even rejected Sun’s offer to go to the dance with him. Chara knew Blake liked him, it was obvious that she did. ‘See? Look at that. Her obsession has her wrapped around it’s finger. Its consumed her, and taken control of her. She’s in pain and that pain won’t go away until she receives help. A few heartfelt words and she’ll be fine but what about you? You know the cause of her pain and doesn't it make you angry that Romen and Adam are hurting your sister’s psychi? People are dying and suffering, Chara and your doing nothing to stop them. Are you that lazy or do you just simply don’t care that the people all around you are all in pain from the White Fang’s violent influence. Cause you don't do anything to stop it. You just shove it all under the rug and hope that it all just goes away. But you know that it won't go away, but tell me Chara, what do you think you're doing, that you're achieving, by doing nothing? Hmm?’ Chara remained silent. Echo was apart of Chara’s mind, he already knew the answer. Chara didn't care about the rest of the world, the world if full of real freaks and horrible people. People who will stab you in the back, people who trade blood for money. Fuck em. But innocent people, no matter what you do, no matter how hard you try, you can’t save everyone and Chara knew and accepted that. But he knew Echo was right, he WAS doing nothing. Adam was hurting people and he wasn't doing anything to stop him. Not because he didn't care about innocent lives, but because he didn't know what he was SUPPOSED to do. ‘You're a coward Chara, a heartless coward. People are dying and you don't even care. Your sister is in pain and you don’t even care.’ “That’s not true. I do care, i’m just…..scared. I’m afraid, that's all.” ‘Afraid of what exactly? Dying? Or are you afraid of becoming a killer? Hmhmhm, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! You’re already a killer, Chara. Remember? Exactly seven years back, you know, when you murdered your biological parents. You even brought the Grimm upon the whole village. They all died because of you, and you're afraid of being a murderer? You already are a killer Chara, and a hypocrite, so what are you waiting for? You're wasting time.’ Chara just tried his best to ignore Echo as he made his way to the dorm room and was a little surprised to find it empty, he expected Ruby, Weiss or Yang here. He knew where Blake was but not everyone else. Oh well, not that it mattered. He had time to think. ‘What is there to think about?’ “How to get you to shut the fuck up if you don’t now.” ‘Haha very funny. But seriously Chara, i’m getting bored ya know.’ “I don’t care, Echo” ‘ Of course you don’t, you don’t care about anything and anyone.’ “Fuck you.” ‘I can feel the anger inside of you Chara, you want blood and you want revenge. You want justice done to those who have harmed you, your sister, and the Faunes’s reputation.’ Echo appears in front of Chara and grabs his face to force Chara to look at him. Chara looks up at Echo as he suddenly feels Echo taking over and his mind slipping away into madness. He was scared, but not for the reasons you would think. He was scared because it felt good. He never felt better. ‘Give in.’ Chara felt his will to resist slip away with each passing second……..and closes his eyes. ‘We have work to do.’


	20. It has begun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the bloodbath begin.

Chara left a note on the door that read (Don’t look for me, i’m fine. -Chara). Chara left school grounds and into the city, finding an apartment that he paid for with Weiss’s credit card, that he stole when she wasn't looking. Chara sat down on the couch and Echo appeared and sat beside him. ‘So, partner. Who’s first? We have soooooo many to chose from. A couple captains, a few admirals, some lieutenants. The lieutenant with the chainsaw that's always next to Adam we should save for last before we get to our main targets. Then we have two or three generals and some commanders. Are you listening to me, Chara?’ “Yeah i’m listening. I know most Whight Fang locations though they probably have a new base or two that I don’t know about.” ‘Of course they do, idiot. It’s been a while after all. So, who’s first?’ (30 minutes later) Chara arrived at his destination. An old abandon building that once was a slaughter house, now being used as a base of operations for the Fang. Chara pulls out his ancient knife from his right jacket pocket, and a gun from the other. (The fully modified gun from Dishonored 1, minus the explosive rounds.) Going in through the front door wasn't a good idea. Chara looked around for another way in. After finding a back entrance he made his way to the security room. Chara knew Whight Fang base layouts like the back of his hand so he knew where to go, and how to get there, the guard patrols, everything, even the building’s weakness. As Chara made his way into the office he slit the throat of the soldier in the chair. After he was dead Chara began shutting off the alarm. The building had valves all through out the place, that when turned all the way, will build up steam pressure that will destroy the entire place. The soldiers will either escape in time or will die screaming, but Chara didn't care, they brought this upon themselves. But before that, Chara looked around for his target. Killing any soldier that spotted him with his knife. Chara finally found him in his personal office. The captain wasn't looking as Chara walked up to him. By the time he turned around it was too late, Chara plunged his knife into his main artery and turned the knife, inflicting great pain in the man as he cried out in pain hoping someone would hear and come save him but no one would. All the guards nearby were dead. Chara then pulled his knife out of the man and stabbed him in the heart and kept stabbing, laughing maniacally the whole time. Ripping open his chest, exposing his insides to the world. “Still not dead? Boy you're stubborn.” Chara stabbed the man in his stomach, acids spilling out. Chara then stabbed his liver, then ripped it out and shoved it down his throat. He choked on it, and died. Standing up, Chara made his way towards the valves, insanity plaguing his mind, and Echo whispering to him, telling him what to do. Guiding him through everything. With no alarm to warn the soldiers, it wasn't till the last two that the place began to fall apart. Chara knew of a quick way out from where he was and made his escape. Watching from down the street as the building exploded and screams could be heard. Chara walked away towards his next target.


	21. The lieutenant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time skip, after a few days of Chara’s vengeful rampage, all of Chara’s side targets are down. Now to the chainsaw wielding lieutenant, Ilia, the WFL, and Adam. (Current body count: 524)

So many death’s, so much blood on his hands. Echo was more powerful the Chara. He controlled him like a marionette, but Chara was also doing this by his own will. Echo just made sure he was brutal and left as little survivors as possible. Now it was time, time to finally settle the score. First the lieutenant. Chara will have to get him by surprise. As he made his way towards the place where the White Fang has their rally’s, Echo’s voice filled Chara’s head. ‘Hello Chara, it’s been awhile since we talked. You’ve come a long way Chara. So what are you doing? Your wasting time ya know. If Blake or her friends finds you, it’s all over. So how about you hurry the fuck up why don’t you.’ “Don’t rush me Echo.” ‘Why not?’ Chara ignored Echo as he arrived at his destination. He didn't know the layout of this place so this will be difficult. No matter, his approach would not change. Chara went in through the first entrance he found, killing two guards with throwing knives, and making his way down the halls checking room after room. Killing anyone inside with his throwing knives that he never seemed to run out of. Climbing into a vent, he then searched for his prey from above like a hawk or a vulture, until he finally found him, talking on his scroll to Adam about the deaths of all their high ranking members and the other casualties along side their deaths. Adam and the lieutenant were paranoid. Chara could tell. Chara began to smile a bit at this discovery. As the lieutenant left the room, Chara made his move and slipped out of the vent quietly. He pulled out his pistol and fired a round into the back of the brute's head. Then, to make sure he was dead, Chara quickly pulled out his knife and cut into the back of his neck. Chara then ripped it open and ripped his spine out with his skull still attached. The alarm rang and everyone still alive rushed towards where they heard the gunshot only to find the gruesome remains of the lieutenant. Chara would have just left but Echo stopped him. ‘Oh no you don’t. We have a job to complete. You're not leaving until they're all dead. Well, most of them that is. Gotta leave at least one to report this to Adam…. let him know to be afraid.’ 


	22. Sienna Khan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Body count: 1208)

“What’s happening ta me?” Chara asked himself as he looked at his own reflection in the mirror of his apartment room. Chara threw up in the sink and looked up to see Echo instead of his own reflection in the mirror. ‘Hello Chara, we don’t have long so I’ll cut right to the point. Sienna Khan knows something's coming so she’ll have a fuck ton of soldiers there. If we want ta have any chance of killing them all, we’ll need to be careful.’ “DAMMIT, LEAVE ME ALONE!” ‘You can’t forget me, Chara, ya NEED me.’ “YOU'RE NOT REAL!” ‘You're wasting time.’ that’s the last thing Chara remembered before blacking out and coming too in front of the White Fang’s main base of operations. ‘You're going ta finish what you started and then we move on to the very personal ones. Your old crush and your old mentor. Now get in there and cause some genocide.’ Echo said as he took control of Chara like he always did. Chara made his way into the courtyard with his gun in one hand and throwing knives in the other and didn't waste a second. He threw his knives and fired every bullet he had but the soldiers kept on coming. The alarm sounded and Chara pulled out his ancient knife and cut all the soldiers down with complete and total ease. Dodging every attack they threw at him. Every attack was dodged or blocked as he fought his way to his target. Chara spotted a monitor that he once saw being used to talk to Sienna Khan while she was visiting Vale on a few occasions so he decided to let her know exactly who it was that was coming to take her life. Chara turned it on and was greeted with the face of his target.

“(Gasp) YOU! CHARA! YOU'RE ALIVE! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO’S BEEN KILLING US! No matter, cause I’ll make sure that your dead this time. I’ll kill you myself and see to it personally that your body is feed to rabid dogs. You won’t leave this place ALIVE!” Chara said nothing for a moment, and just watched as his target got nervous from the lack of responses. “Sir, I have come to pass judgement.” Chara said as he turned off the monitor and left the room to a flight of stairs leading to his target’s personal chambers. Chara came up to the top of the stairs and was stopped by 4 guards. Chara cut them down without mercy, unaware of the camera recording him from a corner. Chara made his way to a window and climbed into the room and hid as he listened to his target panic. “ADAM! IT’S CHARA! HE’S THE ONE WE’VE BEEN SEARCHING FOR! HE’S THE ONE WHO’S BEEN PICKING US OFF ONE BY ONE! IT’S CHARA! HE'S HERE!” She seemed to be talking on a scroll, since Chara heard no voice reply. Chara slit the throat of the guard in front of him and shot the guard next to him with his last bullet. His target turned around and locked eyes with Chara. Sienna quickly pulled out her gun and fired every shot she had but the bullet’s had no effect as Chara dodged and blocked every shot fired at him. Sienna then grabbed a sword that was on the table and swung, locking blades with Chara’s knife. But Chara was stronger and pushed his blade upward and smacked his blade’s handle into Sienna's chest, knocking her backwards. Chara then lunged at her, stabbing her, swinging his knife downwards, and into her shoulder. Sienna fell to one knee and Chara turned her around and grabbed her head and broke her neck. Pulling his knife upwards to free it from the women's shoulder, he let go of the body which turned back around. The eyes of the now dead woman, locked with Chara’s one last time for only a moment as she fell to the ground. Dead as a dick. Chara sprinted out of the room and jumped out of a window that he knew that had water below it. It was a high fall but he would survive. And then there was two, only two left standing, ilia and Adam. Adam will take over the Fang now and he will be expecting my arrival. But first, there is a loose end that he must tie up first. And he knew where to find her since her family always has a fancy party at their mansion in Atles.


	23. Ilia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Body count: 64,490)

Chara stowed away on a plane to Atlas and made his to ilia’s house. He didn't need Echo at all for this one. This one was personal. Chara had been to ilia’s house before to attend the fancy parties they had, of course he was always bored out of his mind but he attended them every time because he once had fallen in love with ilia but now he was going to do what needed to be done. As Chara made his way to the door he remembered all the times he shared with ilia. The moment he first met her it was love at first sight. Blake and his parents and even Adam did everything they could without embarrassing us to get us alone together. He remembered the day that he confessed his feelings to her and when she told him she felt the same, and then Blake and Adam jumped out of a bush and yelled “JUST KISS ALREADY! FOR FUCK’S SAKE!” Him and ilia laughed for a while before locking eyes……...and kissed. On the day he came up with his plane to kill the White Fang leader with the Buttercup flowers, he was also planning on buying a ring for ilia…….he was going to ask her to marry him. But she sent him to his, would have been death, with no hesitation. Did their love really mean nothing to her? Did she ever love me? Was their kiss a lie? It didn't matter now. 

As Chara made his way around the mansion, he was stopped . “I know who you are and I know why you're here. We must speak, privately.” Chara decided to follow the strange person who looked his age, and was lead into a room with no party guests in it. “I’m a friend of the Belladonna family, and I know your mission here, and the girl you're here to kill is also the girl I love. Bring her to the cellar , I-” Chara interrupted him before he could finish. He knew what he was going to say. “There's a boat in there cause this family has an escape route in the basement. A tunnel that leads to the sewers and out of the area five miles away. I know about that.” “So then you know what I want you to do then. Take her there and I promise you I will keep her safe with me. Forever.” The mystery person then gives Chara a syringe. “What’s this?” “It’s a sedative.” “Ooohh, okay, I see. I don’t know who you are exactly but I don’t care. I once loved her too, so I'm happy that I now have a way to make it easier for myself to do this. How do I get her in the cellar?” “I can ask the guard to tell her to go into the cellar, that someone needs to talk about something too important for anyone else to hear.” a few minutes later, Chara is waiting in the cellar for ilia and eventually she arrives. Chara comes out of his hiding spot and comes up behind Ilia. “ilia” ilia immediately recognizes the voice and turned around to see Chara standing before her.

“CHARA?!?!?!?!?” Chara rushes forward taking advantage of ilia’s shocked state and grabs her by the collar of her clothes and kisses her. ilia becomes even more but melted into the kiss and kissed back. Enjoying the moment of having her once lover’s lips lock with her own once again. They eventually break the kiss and lock eyes with each other. “I’ve come for you, old friend.” “I know, you're the one that’s been killing us. Why Chara? Why did you do it” ilia asked, anger showing in her voice. “Two reasons. One, revenge. I loved you and you tried to have me killed. We could have turned the Fang back to it’s peaceful days, but instead you betrayed me as if I meant nothing to you. Do you know the pain you put me through?” ilia said nothing as Chara let go of the collar of her clothes. “I was saved by a human/faunes trafficking ring gang, who the boss of said gang gave me as a gift to a man who raped me. Blake saved me but the man who ran the gang, a man named Hoyt Volker, kidnapped me because the man that I was given to worked for Hoyt and he wanted revenge. I was almost sold on the black market! It started to drive me insane. Here and there I heard voices in my head that weren't my own, and that’s the second reason why, because the voices in my head, my demons told me to. My inner demons, his name is Echo. He haunts my mind and he has helped me do the things that I did. You may not be the one to blame, but that only means that you're not the ONLY one to blame. You and Adam hurt me, my sister, and the good name of the Faunas race. We could have saved the reputation of the Faunas, but now I will do what needs to be done.”

Chara embraced ilia in a hug, Ilia hugged back. Tears of sadness and regret formed in her eyes as she hugged the only human she considered a friend, and the one she had once came to love. “I’m sorry” ilia said as she pulled out a dagger from her sleeve, getting ready to stab Chara. “UHGH!” ilia stood there with her eye’s wide with shock as she felt something sharp pierce her back. She dropped the dagger and her vision began to become blurry. Chara had proven to be quicker. “I’m sorry too.” He said as he injected the sedative into her. “Get……...dunked on.” This was the last thing she heard before she slipped into unconsciousness. Chara then picked her up and carried her bridal style into the rest of the cellar and met up with the stranger. “YOU BROUGHT HER! YOU REALLY BROUGHT HER UNHARMED! Quickly, put her in the boat.” Chara gave one last look at ilia, the girl he once loved, before putting her in the boat. “Thank you. You have no idea how truly happy you’ve made me.” The stranger said, he then looked at the unconscious ilia. “She will learn to eventually appreciate me. After all, she’ll have the rest of her life now.” The stranger said as he then started the boat and left. “Goodbye, ilia.” Chara said as he left the mansion grounds. “May we never meet again.”


	24. Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And last but not least, Adam. How will it end I wonder.

“Tens upon thousands of bodies…. although an exact number is unknown, it is believed that over 60,000 body's liter the territory of the White Fang, which is now being lead by the infamous Adam Taurus. Police have no leads as to who is responsible for this heinous crime. Except for footage from a security camera which has caught who police believe to be the perpetrator. Warning, the following footage may be disturbing for some viewers.” Lesa Lavender said on the news, covering crimes Blake had become more obsessed about then Romen’s involvement with the Fang. She forgot all about Romen when Chara left that note, and when the murders started to happen,Blake refused to not only sleep, but even refused to attend classes until her brother was found. Blake decided to see what the news had to tell about all this and what she saw made her wish she never turned on the TV. Blake and the rest of team RWBY watched in horror as the video showed Chara butchering 4 White Fang soldiers and brutally killing Sienna Khan herself. Blake wanted to throw up. She couldn't believe what she was looking at. Her little baby brother, was turning into a monster.(Meanwhile) With Adam in charge, the first order of business was to pull back into an abandoned part of Vale, the flooded district. The whole place was flooded to hell and was a perfect place to have a hideout if you could maneuver around the place well enough. As Chara made his way through the place, killing everyone he came across, he made note of the fact that all of the Fang’s elite's were here. Adam literally has EVERY last man here. They won't be able to save him, and Chara would make sure of that. No one will stand in his way, no one. And one by one they fell, until finally he found who he was looking for (The room is the room you fight Daud in in the game Dishonored). Stabbing a guard in the back of the neck and slicing the throat of the other, Chara hid. Adam seemed to be distracted. He was sitting at a desk looking depressed. “I know your footsteps, Chara.” Adam said as he stood up. “Do you think you can hide, from a hunter of men.” “Are you frightened, Chara? The terror of the White Fang?” Adam asks. “Afraid to face me? I’m disappointed.” Chara jumped down from the balcony above in front of Adam and Adam drew his sword. Chara noticed he threw his case (that was also a gun) behind him. Chara came to the conclusion that Adam wanted a fair fight. He will give him what he wants. “Come to settle our debt, Chara? I want you ta know, I won't make this easy for you.”


	25. Chara VS. Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Body count: 307,851)

“And now we have the fight, that no two other men, can have.” Adam said. Chara said nothing in response, it was pointless to waste words. Chara stood there, and then charged and swung. He missed as Adam dodged and Adam swung his blade down but Chara blocked it. Adam swung again and Chara dodged and kicked Adam back. Chara charged in again and swung but Adam dodged and Adam swung his sword down and Chara dodged again. Adam tried to strike a fatal blow on his old pupil but Chara blocked it, hate in his eyes as he remembered how he trusted Adam, and how Adam betrayed him. Neither warrior spoke as they fought, and soon both fighters locked blades as well as eyes. Chara’s eyes were filled with so much vengeful hate. Adam pushed Chara’s knife up and smacked him with the hilt of his sword, knocking Chara backwards only a few small steps. Adam has been trained since he was a small child, the hard way how to fight. He was far more experienced and far more skilled then Chara was but that meant nothing if Adam couldn't hit Chara. As Chara seemed to be able to dodge and block every attack Adam threw at him. Chara dodges left then right, then blocks and dodges again as he then throws some attacks of his own at Adam, some of them even managing to hit their mark, but it wasn't enough. “I’ve waited for this.” Adam says as soldiers rush in. “STAND DOWN! THIS IS MY FIGHT! I have to do this alone! That’s an order!” Adam tells his men. They look at Adam with worried glances but rush out of the room.

Adam charges Chara and they lock blades once again, Adam pushes Chara’s knife to the side and punches him in the face causing Chara to backup a few steps. “Why are you fighting?” Adam asks, “To make me suffer the consequences of the sins that crawl all over my back? Or for revenge?” Adam asks Chara, getting no response. Adam runs out of the room, going outside, he stands ready to finish this fight. Adam attacks Chara and Chara blocks it. Swinging knife, forcing Adam to back up. “STRIKE AS IF YOU MEAN IT! YOU KNOW I TRIED TO HAVE YOU KILLED!” Adam yells as he strikes Chara with all he’s got. “FOOL! WE'RE OF THE SAME BREED, YOU AND I!” “We kill for reasons we both justify as a good cause. I fight for an end to humans discrimination against Faunes kind, and you fight for revenge against the ones who have wronged and hurt you.” Chara remains silent throughout the fight. “You think I’m your enemy?” “I’ve never lied to you.” Chara swung again, wanting Adam to just shut the fuck up already now. Adam blocked it, “HIT HARDER! I TRAINED YOU BETTER THEN THAT, DAMN IT!” “You’ve got to strike faster, if you want MY blood!” Adam continued to mock Chara as the fight prolonged, and Adam was enjoying it, though only slightly. “This is who defeated the whole White Fang army?” As Adam and Chara locked blades once again, Chara noticed that Adam was grinning. “Just like old times, huh Chara?” Chara this time was able to disarm Adam sending his sword down to the flooded ground below and kicked Adam in his balls, causing him to fall. Adam sat there with his back against what was left of a ruined wall as White Fang soldiers appeared at his defense. “GET AWAY FROM HERE! THIS IS NONE OF YOUR CONCERN!” Adam yelled causing great confusion in his men, but they listened to his orders and fled, now trying to escape the flooded district.

As Chara approached Adam, Adam got on one knee and looked Chara right in the eyes. “I have one more surprise for you. I ask for my life. When I put those flowers in your protein shake and when Blake left, something broke inside me. When Sienna told me that it was you that was destroying us, I knew I’d pay. I’ve spent a long time killing innocent people for this cause, and every time it felt good. But when I tried to have you killed, It was the first and only time that I felt disgusted with myself. I’ve never felt more regret then during those weeks that Blake never left her sleeping quarters, blaming me for your supposed death. I guess this is my punishment then, huh? Now I just want ta leave this city, and fade from the memory of those who reside here. I’ve had enough killing.” Chara grabs Adam by the collar of his coat and lifts him up slightly and places his knife's blade against his neck. "So my life is in your hands, make your choice.” Chara looks at Adam, not doing anything at first but right when he’s about to finish Adam off, he notices something in the top right hand corner of his eye. Chara looks and on one of the buildings he can see across from him, someone is looking at him. Chara and the person lock eyes with each other and Chara quickly recognizes the person.

It’s Blake, standing there, looking at him. Watching in horror as her own brother is turning into a monster. ‘What are you waiting for? You have him in the palm of your hands, this is what we’ve been waiting for, your revenge is right in front of you and your doing nothing? Don’t let HER get in the way, CRUSH HIM Chara!’ Echo tells Chara. Chara looks back at Adam. What was he doing? What has he done? Who has he become? ‘Don’t think about it too much, Chara. FINISH THE JOB!.........NOW! FINISH IT! DO IT! DO IT! DO IT NOW! KILL HIM! KILL HIM NOW!’ Chara stood there with his knife against Adam’s throat. ‘Oh I see. So you won't do it. Fine, in that case. I’LL DO IT MYSELF!’ (NO!) Chara screamed in his head as for the first time, he resisted Echo’s control and won. Chara loosens his grip on Adam’s jacket and begins to walk away. “So in the end, you chose mercy……………..(Chara looks back at Adam)...Extraordinary.” Adam says as he dives to his left and off the building, doing a roll as he landed to avoid hurting himself and took off. Chara then looked at Blake and the two siblings stared at each other for a moment. Chara takes off and Blake desperately takes off after him. Chara goes to the desk were Adam sat and saw and quickly grabbed a key, then booked it for the exit, since he knew the layout better then Blake did. It took time for Blake to figure out where she was going, allowing Chara to slip past her without her knowing. Chara headed for an exit to the sewers that he knew about from a note from earlier that Adam would hold on to the key to the door that lead to the sewer entrance. Finding the door, Chara quickly unlocked, opened, and fled into the sewers and was gone.


	26. The Hound Pit's Pub

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, the name Echo came from a song I listened to called Echo.

Chara ran and ran until he reached the exit the exit to the sewers. Chara was in a very poor part of Vale, the slums. It would be very easy to hide and lay low for a while. He needed to think and clear his head and he knew that Blake was looking for him. Chara, as much as he wanted to go back to her and move on, there WAS no moving on from something like THIS! He was mentally unstable and a murderer. He was now a wanted criminal, the police would be looking for him. The police from what Chara knew didn’t make patrols in the slums unless they had to, so they don’t ever really come here. Chara took full advantage of this and decided to take refuge in a pub called the Hound Pits Pub, there he’ll stay for a few days until he’s figured out his next move. As Chara made his way to the Hound Pits Pub he failed to notice that there were no wanted posters of him anywhere. Chara, upon entering looked around and saw only a handful of people there. Chara decided to sit down, next to two men that seemed to be the only other customers there, all the other people seemed to be staff. “Are there any rooms available?” Chara asks the barkeep. “One, aren't you too young to be in here kid? And two, this is a bar, not an Inn.” “Sorry, it’s just that from the outside it looks like there are room’s above.” Chara replies. “Look kid, those rooms are for the owners of this establishment, and I’m gonna have to ask you ta lea-” “It’s alright Wallace, leave him be.” One of the two men interrupted, and from the looks of it is the owner of the pub. 

The man got up from his seat and walked over and sat down next to Chara. “Hello. My name is Lord Trevor Pendleton... and the man over there is Admiral Havelock.” Pendleton was a name known for being more wealthy then the Schnee's, they owned brothels, black market shop’s, and run a very successful business in making and selling weapons. They were the Fangs top supplier of weapons and the top supplier of weapons to the four kingdoms military's. And Havelock was a well known name throughout the Atles military. “It is honestly an honor to meet you Chara.” Chara’s eyes widened in horror and he leaped forward and tackled Pendleton and placed the blade of his knife against his throat, “HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?” Chara yelled. “Easy, relax. Hard not to know your name once you’ve been on the news. You’re quite the talk around town.” Havelock informs Chara and Chara get’s off of Pendleton. Chara puts his knife back into his jacket pocket and looks at the admiral. “So you're gonna arrest me now?” Chara asked, fully expecting to go to a maximum security complex or something like that. “Actually no.” Chara looked at the admiral, confused. “Chara, the men you killed were all part of a terrorist group, as you know. But the thing is Chara, is that all those men you killed, me and Pendelton here have been trying to plan up ways we can eliminate the White Fang ourselves. You seemed to have done our job for us and which is why I have gone out of my way to ensure you don’t have any price on your head. Have you noticed that there are no wanted posters outside with your name and face on them?” Chara realized he was right, there WERE no wanted posters of him ANYWHERE at all! “So, what you're saying is. I’m not a wanted man? But I’m a murderer. An insane murderer.” Chara couldn't understand. 

“Chara, most of Remnant sees you as a hero. An insane, mentally unstable vigilante. Although the people DO see you as somewhat crazy, they don’t see you as a threat to the world. You have nothing to be ashamed of.” “But I’m a murderer, a monster. My family could never look at me the same way again.” “Chara. Aren't we All, always sometimes monsters.” The admiral's words didn't do much but certainly helped Chara to make him feel better, gave him some form of hope that he could interact with his sister and parents again like normal. “Now, as for a room, like you asked for when you walked in. Wallace! Prepare a room in the attic.” Trevor says. “You can stay as long as you like. I own this establishment and since me and Havelock are well, good friends and partners who have worked together for many years now, he also has ownership of this pub. Feel free to treat it as your home anytime. My own personal thanks to you for making my life a bit easier.” Chara was speechless but didn't question it. All he wanted to do was take a nap. “Thanks.” “You're very welcome Chara. What would you like for us to do if your sister comes in?” Havelock asks. “................Send her up…. since I’m apparently not a criminal, I suppose if she does show up that we should have a long needed talk.” “Very well.” replies Havelock.


	27. Stronger then you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Martin and other Characters from the game Dishonored will not be in this story nor any betrayal from Havelock and/or Pendleton. Since there is no actual reason for betrayal from them in this story there will not be any.

‘Why Chara? You had him right in the palm of your hand and you let Adam just simply walk away? Do you really think that because you spared him that Blake's forgiven you? Do you think you're above consequences?’ Echo said as he haunted Chara’s mind as always. “Shut up” ‘Go downstairs and go find Adam and finish what we started. Get revenge Chara, you know you want to.’ “I SAID SHUT UP!” Chara shouted as he stood up from the bed Wallace had prepared for him in the attic. It was a rather nice room. ‘Go ahead, find him and kill him, it’s what’cha do, it's who you are.’ Chara sat back down and stared back down at the floor. ‘Give in.’ Chara grabbed a glass that was on the table next to him and threw it across the room. “NO! NO MORE!” Chara yelled as he grabbed his head as it hurt like hell and his vision began to become blurry. Chara regained his senses, let go of his head to see Echo standing before him with a baseball bat in his hand. Chara reached into his jacket pocket to find his knife wasn't there. Chara threw his fists up ready for a fight. It was time to finally take back his mind. Echo charged in and swung with the bat. Chara blocked it with his arms. Chara was never really all that good with fists but he didn't seem to have much of a choice. Echo then swung again with the bat, and kept swinging left and right. Chara, dodging every swing. Chara then finally swung his fist into Echo’s face landing a direct hit, and just kept punching. 

Chara was then smacked in the head by Echo’s bat, knocking Chara off his feet, but Chara quickly recovered and charged Echo, elbowing him in the face. After pushing Echo back Echo was clearly annoyed. Echo threw the bat at Chara and Chara dodged, during that time Echo used that distraction to get into Chara’s face and headbuted him knocking Chara back. Echo began to beat Chara down throwing punch after punch. Chara fell to the ground and was flat on his back and Echo wasted no time in jumping on Chara and begun to strangle him. Just when Chara is about to lose consciousness, this time forever, he grabs an empty bottle of alcohol that looked like it was Wallace's, and smashed Echo across the head with it. The glass shattered, causing Echo to fall backwards allowing Chara to get back up and regain his senses. Chara then raised his fists ready to fight Echo. Echo stands up and waits for Chara to make his move, but it never comes. Forcing Echo to make the first move instead. Chara was waiting for this, however, and as soon as Echo was in reach he kicked Echo across the face and followed it with a hard punch straight down onto his face. Echo got up but Chara was already at the advantage, and threw punch after punch. Left, right, kick. Left, right, left, right, block and immediate right hand punch. Chara then grabbed Echo’s arm and punched it with all his strength, breaking Echo’s arm. Chara then elbowed Echo in the face but grabbed his shirt, not letting Echo fall back. Chara punched Echo in the ribs with his right, switching hands on his shirt to then hit him with his left, then with both hands grabbed Echo’s head and with full force, head butted Echo. Echo fell to the floor, and got onto his knees. Chara grabbed Echo and spun him around to hold Echo in a choke hold. “I am stronger then you.” Chara said as he snapped Echo’s neck and as Echo fell to the floor, Chara’s vision began to blur with static and a loud ringing noise erupted in his ears. Chara passed out and lost consciousness.


	28. Is it over?

“Uuuuughhh” Chara groaned as he regained consciousness. “Hey, uh…….Are you alright?” Asked one of the servants, or at least Chara assumed that she was a servant. She DID work here after all, that much Chara knew. Celcelia? Chara believed her name was. “The admiral sent me up here to check up on you and to bring you up some food since you’ve been up here all this time and have been so quiet. Everyone started to get a little concerned. Then I found you on the floor, are you okay?” Celcelia asked as she helped Chara up to his feet. “Yea, yea yea yea, I’m…….I’m fine, thank you.” “Are you sure? Maybe you should sleep.” “What I feel like I need right now, is some fresh air. Thank you but, really. I’m fine……..Just confronted my demons is all.” Chara mumbled that last part, though she seemed to have heard. “All right,if you insist.” Chara grinned and gave her a quick nod, then turned and walked out the door. Coming down stairs, he noticed that the pub was empty besides Wallice. (BANG) Chara jumped as he heard a gunshot outside. “Oh don't worry about that, it’s just the Admiral doing some target practice outside as he usually likes to do. He’s been doing that more often since from what I hear, he retired from the Atles navy and formed a type of curfew program to help keep thugs and organized crime members in line.” (He’s referring to the city watch from the game Dishonored.) Chara calmed down upon hearing that it was just the admiral and not the White Fang members that had escaped the flooded district. “Pendleton is out there as well in case you're wondering.” “Thank you Wallice” Chara replied, and walked out the door. Chara just wanted to get some fresh air and try to think. It bothered him. Echo was gone, right? So WHY couldn't he think straight? It just bothered him, that his head was still fuzzy and he couldn't think straight without him feeling the urge to throw up or pass out.

Maybe it was just an after affect from getting rid of his demons. As Chara walked around the slum district, he took in the sight before him. He noticed that all the buildings were in not that much different condition then the buildings in the flooded district. They were barely in better condition. Minus the water, the place was almost the same. The buildings looked old and though not destroyed looking, were filthy as hell. As Chara walked down the sidewalk of the slum district, all he could see was people scavenging for food and simple scrap metal, most likely to re-seal on the Black market. They had begun killing each other over simple loaves of bread and items as simple as copper wire. Chara passed by rotting corpses of people who had maggots infesting all over them from the inside of their eye sockets. Speaking of eyes, Chara passed by some people who he even saw BLEEDING from the eyes. They looked sick. Chara looked at the people and saw how filthy they were and how much these people were silently shouting, no, SCREAMING out with out words that they were in pain and were dying. This part of the city is where ALL poor and homeless people go to. People who are poor and have jobs that pay minimum wage, people who were homeless, and people with plagues that were incurable yet. They all lived here. Chara saw rats everywhere he went, he looked in the alleys and stopped to see the rats eating the corpse of a small child. The Grimm should have wiped this place out by now with all the negative emotions all over the damn place, but a scientific experiment according to Havelock, entailed a very young and stupid Grimm being brought to the slum district and the thing killed it self after 15 minutes out of fear, and it’s behaviour said this thing was scared out of its mind. That’s why there is no wall protecting the slum district. The whole district is walled off from the city of Vail. Something about this place terrifies the Grimm and forces them to stay away. Like rats from fire, they were afraid of this place and no one knew why, but a lot of people honestly didn't care. The people all looked sad, filthy, and hurt. But what could he possibly do about it? The air even was dirty. Chara felt a little sick from both the dirty air and the sight he was seeing. The air at the pub was a lot cleaner, not sure why that was though. Chara supposed that that didn't really matt- (BOOM) Chara’s train of thought was interrupted as he felt a door hit him in the face, and he fell on his ass. 


	29. Neo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was an ice cream shop, that Chara was walking past.

Chara looked up to see a girl, shorter then him, standing there extending her arm out. She looked familiar to him for some reason. Chara accepted the girl's hand and was expecting an apology but was met with silence, and a written text on the girl’s scroll. The girl showed him her scroll in her hand and Chara read the words in his head, (Sorry about that. You okay?) “Yeah, I’m fine. Uh, how co-” Chara was interrupted by the girl holding up one finger and started typing a new message. (I’m a selective mute. I only talk to those who I love and/or trust.) “Oooohhh, okay, I gotcha. (Extends right hand out) I’m Chara.” The girl simply looks at his hand for a moment and then into Chara’s eyes before grinning and shaking his hand. (Neo). It was at this point that Chara recognized the girl as one of Remnants most wanted. An accomplice of the infamous Romen Torchwick. What is she doing here in the worst place in Vail? “If you don't mind me asking, what is someone like you doing in a place as (Pauses for a moment, looking around at the horrid sight that was the slum district) In a place like this? You don't look like someone that would be here.” (And neither do you.) “Point taken, but still.” (If I were you, I wouldn't dig my nose where it didn't belong.) “Is that a threat?” (Maybe) “Hehehe, my apologies.” Neo grinned some more and typed a new message. (You keep asking why I’M here, however YOU on the other hand don't look like you belong here either.) Chara looked at the message, unsure of how to answer. “Well, I just arrived. It’s a long story.” (Oh I’m sure it is... Terror of the White Fang.) Chara’s eyes widened up as he read the message. Before Chara could do anything, Neo pressed Chara up against the glass by her arm. She put her scroll away and pulled out the hidden blade from her parasol and pointed the tip against Chara’s throat, however, she wasn't expecting Chara to be so calm. “Just do it, and get it over with. Just fucking kill me already.” Neo was disappointed to say the least. It was more fun if they were terrified and begging for their life, this kid was practically BEGGING for it! However, there was something about him that Neo just couldn't put her finger on just yet. Chara stood there waiting for death but it never came. Until suddenly he felt the pressure on his neck from Neo’s arm release and Chara barely got time to see her take off into an ally. As Chara regained his breath he just stood there processing what had happened. Chara sighed and decided to just simply make his way back to the pub. The dirty air was really starting to bother him.


	30. The Echo in the mirror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who like Condemned: Criminal origins/Bloodshot, things are going to go Serial Killer X style real soon.

Upon returning to the pub, Chara heard a voice he thought he’d never hear again. ‘Were you REALLY, going to just simply let yourself die like that, Chara? How disappointing.’ Chara immediately turned towards an alley where he heard the voice and saw him……...Echo. “What…..How…...But…...I thought I killed you?” ‘I represent ALL, of your demons, Chara. Revenge was just one of them.’ Chara couldn't believe this, so that's why he still couldn't think straight. Echo was never really dead. “So now what? I just accept the fact that I'm insane? That I'm losing it?” ‘To some degree, yes. But for right now, let's go have a drink.’ “Wait. What do YOU represent?” ‘Your hatred towards humans.’ Chara’s eye widened in horror. “No….You won't make me slaughter these people, I-” ‘Relax, asshole. I’m not gonna make ya kill some bum. (Chara let out a sigh of relief) We’re gonna go kill the scum that live here. The one's that-’ “NO! No more blood, just fuck off already.” ‘Come on Chara, you know they deserve it. You will only be seen as more of a hero in everyone's eyes. And besides, it could be a chance for redemption.’ “THAT DON'T MAKE IT RIGHT!” ‘Still, why not? Like that Neo girl from earlier. She tried to kill you. So it's justified.’ “No. I won't let you control me anymore.” ‘I’ve never done anything to you Chara. That was a different version of me. I represent ALL of your demons. You only killed one. So I’m just another Echo in the mirror.’ “Shut. up.” Chara said as he angrily walked the rest of the way back to the Hound Pits Pub. ‘Very well. But just like the last one Chara, I’ll wait. Oh and by the way. Are you really even sure that you made the right choice by letting Adam live?’ Chara stopped for a moment. “......................I don’t know…………….I hope I never WILL know.” ‘Hm, fair enough. I suppose.’


	31. Quest for redemption

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All but three of the serial killers used, are real people that I looked up.

“Another damn victim. Sick bastard.” Havelock mumbled to himself. “Ah, Chara. There you are. Where have you been?” Havelock asked when he heard Chara walk in. “Just out taking a walk. What’cha got there?” Chara asked seeing the newspaper on the table the admiral is sitting at. “Oh, this? Oh, it's nothing. Just another victim.” “Victim?” “Yes. The slum district is full of sick killers. All of which are still at large. I’ve tried to apprehend them, but to no success.” ‘Nothing we can't handle.’ Echo said. Chara ignored him. “Nothing you should worry about Chara. These men are no simple White Fang general. These men are serial killers. Psychopaths. I’d advise you to stay away from the slum district, unless accompanied by a member of my city watch.” “Thank you for your concern admiral, but I’m sure I’ll be fine.” Chara assured to admiral. Chara took a look at the newspaper. “Sick fuck, he is. They all are.” Havelock commented as Chara read the paper. (THE EYEBALL KILLER STRIKES AGAIN!) “Hmm. Do you mind if I see all the newspapers about the serial killers here in the slum district?” The admiral raises his eyebrow. “Why?” “Just curious. Just feels comforting to read about someone crazier then me.”Chara lied. Chara hated it and didn't want to admit it, but Echo is right. These men are scum and need to die. With their own methods, just to make it poetic. After all, he was already a murderer, and by killing these men, so many people living here won't have to die and can sleep easier at night. Not that Chara has a choice anyway, since Echo will only get impatient and take control of him again. 

Chara could feel it. This version of Echo is stronger then the last one was. “Hmmm, alright fine. I’ll go and get them, but don’t you try and do anything foolish.” “Alright. DAAAAD.” Chara said in a sarcastic tone. “Ha ha. Very funny.” Chara sat down and read the paper some more. He needed to learn the MO before he did anything. (Two hours later.) Chara was up in his attic room on his bed, reading all the newspapers Havelock had on the serial killers. He wanted to throw up. Chara came to the conclusion that even if he WASN'T crazy, he would still kill these people with their own MO’s anyway. They really ARE sick fucks. “Which one ta start with I wonder.” Chara hung up all the newspapers on the wall and looked over all of them. Studied all of them. Besides the MO, he studied the location. The clothes of the body and the range of how far apart each of the killer's victims bodies were from each other to determine the killers location. Determining where they kill their victims was crucial in finding them. This will take a while. “I think I’ll start with you, Eyeball Killer.” The Eyeball Killer. Kills his victims and removes the eyes with quite some skill. Chara will have to let him kill another to watch how he removes the eyes to truly get it right. “(Sigh)” Chara didn't like the fact that he had to let someone die but so be it. He didn't really have a choice in the matter. Chara re-read the articles on his first target. He had work to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (List of targets:The Eyeball Killer, Butcher Baker, Edward ‘Ed’ Gein (The skinner, as I call him), The Bone Cutter (Condemned game), The Matchmaker (Condemned game), Charlie Chop-off, Acid Bath Murderer, The Torturer (Condemned game), Jack the Ripper.)


	32. Watching and learning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s the middle of the night. Tired as a motherfucker, but that's not gonna stop Chara.

Chara hid on a fire escape and waited for his target. He had been stalking this hooker for a few days now and he was certain that the Eyeball Killer was stalking her too. Chara had noticed someone from a distance watching this girl on more then a few occasions. He was certain that he found his target. Now all he had to do, was wait and see. Chara had been walking in the shadows of all the places where his target had killed and all the places inbetween those places to try to find some sort of clue to the killers location. But to no success. Speak of the devil. The mysterious, now confirmed male figure, approached the prostitute and Chara looked very closely from his hiding spot. From what he learned from Adam, people are less likely to see you if you're above them. ‘AHH, HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! LET ME GO!” the now terrified girl yelled as she was pulled by the hair into the alleyway. “SOMEBODY HEEELLP! GET THE FUCK OFF ME!” The hooker yelled as she desperately fought to free herself. Chara wanted to jump down and save the day but he knew what had to be done. He moved as close as he could without making too much noise. Another trick learned from Adam. Chara watched very closely from atop the fire escape as his target did his thing. “AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! EGHU! EH! UUHHH! GGHH! AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! HELP- AAHUUgghhhhuuuuuu.”the hooker struggled from the grip of the mad man but eventually grew silent as he then stabbed his victim making her go silent. Now for what Chara was here for. Chara payed close attention to every detail that he could, watching his target remove the eyes. Chara had to admit that he was genuinely impressed with his unique skill in the removal of the eyes. Chara payed close attention and noted and mesmerized every detail that he could from the sight before him. Watching him remove the eyes to see how he did it. Now both eyes were gone. Chara knew how he did it, and now he knew what to do to make it look right. The only question was, does he jump down and kill him now? Or wait. However, before Chara could make single thought on the matter, the choice was made for him as his target was now gone in a flash. Turing into an alleyway, he disappeared. At least Chara had what he came for, he now knew how to remove the eyes, and right now, that's all that mattered. Chara snuck off the fire escape and down to the city streets below and begin to make his way to the Hound Pits Pub. He was very tired, and just wanted some sleep.


	33. The Eyeball killer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First killer on the list.

Chara snuck out of the pub to get back out to the slums, and started looking around the area of last night. Being only a few blocks away, he started to watch hookers and try to spot someone stalking them. Using every technique in stealth he learned from Adam, he made extra sure he wouldn't get caught. After what felt like hours of watching the only hookers that were out on the street, someone finally approached. The man waited for one of them to be alone, and sure enough, someone in their car pulled up and took one of the girls away, leaving only one there by herself. The killer approached and grabbed her by the hair and dragged her into the alleyway. The prostitute began screaming for help just like the last one did, and Chara hurried over to the other side of the alley to avoid being seen. Coming around just in time, tapped his knuckles against a metal trash can real loud, getting both of their attention. The Eyeball Killer and Chara looked at each other and Chara grinned. The hooker took advantage of this and pulled herself free from the man's grip. Running away from the scene and taking off down the street. Chara’s target looked away from the hooker running away and back at Chara, pulling out a knife. Chara pulled out his own. The Eyeball Killer charged at Chara but Chara dived forward under the man's legs and quickly stood up to turn around at the now confused killer. The Eyeball Killer, after processing what had just happened, then swung and swung but to no avail. Chara was just too good at dodging. The Eyeball Killer was getting tired and Chara knew this. Taking advantage, he leaped forward and thrust his dagger into the stomach of the Eyeball Killer. Using the killers shock against him to further plunge his blade deep into his gut and push him down to the ground, Chrara then pulled out his knife only to swing it back down, stabbing him again and again and again, until the man went limp. Chara took a breather and pulled out his dagger from the now dead serial killer, and got to work. Chara then began to use the same technique that he saw the Eyeball Killer use last night and carefully removed the eyes, slowly and carefully taking his time. After all, he DID have all night…. starting with the killer’s right eye, and then his left. Now the only question was, what does he do with them now? Chara just decided to just throw the eyes off to the side. ...let the rats eat them. Chara then looked at the body, satisfied with his work “One down, eight ta go.” Chara mumbled to himself before turning and walking away from the body and back to the pub. Upon returning a few minutes later, Chara snuck back in thru the same way he snuck out, by climbing up a chain link that ran all the way up to the window of the attic room. Chara was exhausted, but he decided to make sure to properly keep track of all the killers he’s gotten first. Chara grabs a black felt tip pen from a table in the room and walks over to the newspaper that talks about the Eyeball Killer, and crossed it out with a big X. Tossing the marker back on the table, Chara collapsed onto his bed and instantly fell asleep.


	34. Interview

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second, killer on the list. Butcher Baker.

Chara had a hard time figuring out the next one. How the fuck was he supposed to find this guy? All of his victims died in the woods outside the slums. Chara re-read the newspaper articles about what they said about him. He abducts prostitutes and strippers and takes them into the woods, strips them naked and blindfolds them, then lets them loose into the woods and hunts them down. It also said something about a 17 year old prostitute that got away from Chara’s target. A girl named Cindy Polino who had survived and escaped Butcher Baker but Chara didn't know where she was and even if he did, he wasn't sure she would tell him anything out of fear that Chara’s target would hunt her down. She already told police everything she knew but the suspect had a good alibi and they dismissed it like that. So why would she tell HIM anything? “Hmmmmm. Fuck me sideways.” Chara mumbled to himself. ‘You know, you can just simply ask around the other hookers for her whereabouts. Just persuade her to tell you what she told police and….do the business.’ “I’m not threatening her to tell me something she doesn't want to talk about, Echo.” ‘I didn't say threaten her, just convince her.’ “Oh yeah? And how exactly do you propose I’m going ta do that?” ‘You can just pose as a journalist and ‘interview’ her.’ “I guess that’ll work.” ‘Of Course it will, idiot.’ “Fuck you.” (The next day) Knock knock. 

Chara knocked on the door to Cindy's apartment, having asked around, he was able to find her a lot easier then he thought. The door opened and out came Cindy. “Oh hello handsome.” Cindy greeted him in a sultry tone. “What can I do for-” “Hello miss, my name’s Chara. I’m a journalist and would like to ask you a few questions about a recent encounter with a serial killer the papers are calling ‘Butcher Baker’. And by the way... not interested.” Cindy fell silent before moving to the side to let Chara in. “Come in and sit down.” (Well that was surprisingly easy.) Chara thought to himself as he walked in and sat down on the couch across from Cindy, as she sat on a recliner. “I would like to as-” “I know what you want ta know. I’ll tell you everything I told the cops.” Cindy said, interrupting Chara. Chara pulled out a pen and a notebook and pretended to be a journalist by taking down notes as Cindy told him what happened to her. How Chara’s target kidnapped her, brought her to the woods but was able to slip away when the time was right. After a hour or two Chara thanked Cindy for her time and cooperation. “Are you sure you don’t want ta stay awhile , baby? We could have some fuuu~uuun.” “I’m quite sure, miss. Thank you for your time.” “Alright. Have a nice day mister.” Cindy said as she extended her hand out. Chara shock her hand and with that, he left the apartment. He now had the information he needed to find his target. Now the fun part.


	35. Butcher Baker

“Hello good sir, can I help you?” The lady asked when Chara walked in. Chara looked around the bakery, “Uhh, yeah, actually. Can you tell me where I can find the owner? I saw the help wanted sign and I couldn't resist.” Chara lied. Chara knew from what Cindy told him that the owner of this bakery was his target. He knew exactly how he was going to do this too. “Ah, yes. Right this way uhhhh-” “Chara”. “Alright, Chara. Just follow me please, right this way.” Chara followed the employee to the boss’s office… “Okay here we are, I hope it goes well.” “Thank you miss.” ‘Yeah, thanks miss top heavy.’ Echo commented, Chara ignored him as he opened the door to his target’s office. “Hello, what can I do yea for?” The man asked. Chara sat down in a seat in front of his desk. “I know who you are.” Chara said, the man in front of him getting slightly tense. “I don't know what you're talking about, are you here for an interview?” “Don't play the innocent one with me. I know WHAT you are. I can tell that you're getting nervous, are you scared ‘Butcher Baker’? You should be.” Chara’s target’s eyes went wide with surprise and shock as Chara spoke the name that the papers were calling him. “I’m not the serial killer that girl accuses me of being, she is ONLY trying to extort money from me.” “Bullshit!” Chara yelled, causing his target to stand up ready to defend himself, pulling out a stun gun.

“Not another step” he said in a calm tone of voice, trying to maintain control of the situation. Chara stood up from his seat and hid his right arm only slightly behind his leg as to not look suspicious. “I’m not going to let you harm me, so leave at once. I’m warning you.” the man threatened as Chara slipped a throwing knife from his sleeve. “I guess you could say….hehehehe….It’s duck season!” Chara joked as he threw the throwing knife at his targets shoulder causing the man to go into a state of shock which Chara took advantage of and leaped forward across the desk with another throwing knife in hand and stabbing him in his arm, causing him to drop the stun gun which Chara picked up. Chara didn't hesitate and fired the stun gun at his target, rendering him unconscious. Chara then went back out towards the lady at the desk who wasn't aware of Chara’s presence behind her. Picking up a fire extinguisher, he snuck up behind the woman and SMACK! rendering her unconscious. Chara went back to the office and carried his now, out cold, soon to be victim outside and into the woods. Time to have some fun, now that Chara could get to phase two. Chara got far out into the woods, until he felt that they were deep enough and dropped the man down on the dirt and stripped him naked, then put a blindfold on him. “WAKE UP!” Chara yelled as he picked up the rifle that uses the bullets that belonged to the shell casings that were found at some of the crime scenes. Chara payed a visit to his house and searched it thoroughly, finding a space in the attic with ID cards, drivers licenses, and personal items that all belonged to the victims. Even a few guns including the rifle that was used for the murders. Chara picked up the rifle ready get the job done JUUUUST right. The bastard woke up in a state of panic, ‘WHOW WHOW WHOW, WHATS GOING ON? WHERE AM I?” The man asked. 

“MORNING ASSWIPE!” “WHAT THE FUCK!?!? “Hi there, you fucking douchebag. Now I would run if I were you.” Butcher Baker just sat there terrified as to what was happening, he took off the blindfold and Chara fired a warning shot into the air. “YOU FUCKING DEAF?! I SAID GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE! RUN RABBIT RUN!” Butcher Bakers eyes widened even more in horror as he fully realized what was happening to him. Getting up, he ran for his life deeper into the woods, blindly running away trying to just get anywhere away from the kid that now currently holding his own rifle. “LOOKS LIKE THAT THE HUNTER HAS NOW BECOME THE HUNTED! WOULDN'T YOU AGREE, BUTCHER BAKER?!” Chara yelled as he fired a shot purposely missing and hitting the side of his check. “OH SHIT!” Butcher Baker yelled feeling the bullet pass him, “HAHAHA, IT'S WABBIT SEASON!” Chara yelled intentionally saying it like that, “HOW'S IT FEEL, YOU ASSCOCK?!” Chara yelled firing another shot just to scare his target, firing at the air. “FUCKYOUFUCKYOUFUCKYOUFUCKYOU!” “Hahahahaha” Chara just laughed as he began to chase after his target deeper into the woods. “YOU NOW WHAT? LETS JUST END THIS!” Chara yelled as he fired a shot aiming for the back of his target's head, but missing. ‘Just fucking kill him already! Before Grimm show up!’ Echo yelled, getting impatient. “Zip it asshole. You're not helping.” Chara said to Echo, who grunted in response and flipped Chara off. “Yeah fuck you too.” Chara said in response and aimed again at the back of his target's head. He was running straight down a trail towards another village some miles away. “Where you goin?” Chara mumbled to himself as he pulled the trigger. (Two hours later) Chara climbed into his room back at the Hound Pits and grabbed his marker, crossing out the paper about the Butcher Baker with an X like before. Tossing the marker back on the table, he then collapsed on his bed and passed out. Two down, seven to go.


	36. A familiar face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact. Edward ‘Ed’ gein inspired Texas chainsaw massacre.

Chara was glad that he wasn't squeamish, other wise he would have thrown up 20 times already just by READING about how this guy kills. The sick fuck, who Chara was just simply calling the Skinner, was a true sick fuck. He skins his victims completely, lips, face, genitalia, etc. Shell casings belonging to a .22 caliber rifle were found at one of the crime scenes, so now Chara had some shopping to do. “(Sigh)” Chara was annoyed, just how the fuck was he supposed to find this guy exactly? FUCK! For fuck’s sake! “I suppose that just start with the rifle.” Chara mumbled to himself. Chara went downstairs to see Havelock and Pendleton looking at the recent newspaper completely confused. “Hey, what's up?” Chara asked, “Hmm? Oh, hello Chara. It’s nothing really, it’s just. Eeeghhhhh.” “The admiral was having a hard time trying to wrap his head around the recent murders and when I read it, it confused ME even more then HIM.” Pendleton said. Chara took a look at the paper and his eyes widened in surprise. It was a paper (Unbeknownst to everyone else) about HIM…. About the progress that he’s making, talking about the two serial killers he killed. “It’s just so bizarre, it’s completely the same yet the exact opposite of how it normally is. I just can’t wrap my head around it.” Chara held back a chuckle, and set the paper back down on the table. “Hey admiral, I’m just going out for a walk if you need me. I’ll be back soon.” “Oh no you don’t, there are cold blooded killers out there and you want to go for a walk? I don't-” “Oh just let the boy go out for a strole. Considering what he did to the Fang, I’d say he is more then capable of handling himself.” Pendleton interrupted. “UGH! Fine!”.

Chara was already out the door before any more words could be said. After walking around the slums for a bit, looking for a weapons store, but only to find abandoned buildings. The mere sight of the slums was enough to make Chara want to vomit. The place was filthy and disgusting, something needed to be done about it. Not really sure what, but at least, well SOMETHING! But one thing at a time, just need to acquire a .22 caliber rifle so when Chara DOES find Skinner…. he could kill him properly. Only problem was finding the damn thi- Chara’s thought process was interrupted when a door opened and smacked him in the face, knocking Chara on his ass. Chara looked up to see a scroll message that read, (We really need to stop meeting like this.) “Oh for fuck’s sake, you again huh?” Chara said as he stood up. Chara looked down at the shorter girl, “So what? You gonna kill me now or something? I won't stop you if you are, but just-” Chara was cut when Neo held up 1 finger as she began typing away. (I’m not going to kill you. You're no fun killing. It’s more fun when they beg for mercy.) “Hehe, fuck you.” The small girl just grinned even more, and typed another message. (So, what are you still doing here?) “I could be asking you the same thing.” (Fair enough. After your little genocide, I lost everything when my father, Romen Torchwick, was arrested amongst all the chaos and confusion. Our employer had no more use for us so she left him to rot.) “Who’s ‘her’?” (Some questions are better left unanswered.) “Whatever.” (Anyway when he went to jail I had no access to his savings, leaving me with nothing. They confiscated all of his things since he will be serving life in prison and that forced me here. Hence why I tryed to kill you before.) “Well why didn't you?” (Because, if it’s not going to be satisfying then I'm not going to bother. Not that that I would be able to if you DID put up a fight now. With how you handled everyone else, your fighting style is just like mine.) “What’s that supposed to mean?” Neo then shows a video of Chara fighting Adam, flawlessly dogging almost every attack as if they were nothing, and any attack not dodged was blocked with ease. “Oh”. (Now as to MY question, what are YOU still doing here?) “..................Passing judgement.”

(Oh I already know, I just wanted to hear it from you.) Chara raised an eyebrow at the shorter girl, “Excuse me?” Neo then shows Chara a video of him killing and removing The Eyeball Killer’s eyes, which make Chara’s eyes widen in horror. Pulling out his dagger, getting ready for a fight. (Settle down, I’m not here to fight you. In fact, there's something about you that I can’t quite put my finger on just yet.) Chara raised his eyebrow again at the shorter girl, “Then what DO, you want?” Neo began to type again which made Chara start to think to himself (Damn this girl can type fast). Neo held the scroll for him to read, (I know what you're looking for and WHO you're looking for. Let's say we help each other out.) “Whow whow whow whow wait, I got your dad in prison and now you wanna help me? Sorry if I’m not buying it.” (If I wanted to kill you, I would have had when we first met. And I’m sticking along until I know what this feeling is that I have about you. That, AND entertainment. I’m bored and I want to be amused. So I expect a good show.) “Well, alright, but how do you exactly propose that you're going to help me?” (Follow me.) Neo turned into the alleyway and Chara follows her into the ally, ‘What am I doing?” Chara mumbles to himself. ‘I don’t know, what ARE you doing? Just kill her, we don’t need her help.’ Echo said but Chara ignored him. Chara was actually very curious about what this girl has in mind for him and he intended to find out. Chara followed the girl into an abandoned store that was a 5 second walk from the hideout of a local street gang, Neo went inside and Chara followed, and once inside he spotted a .22 caliber rifle. (Take it, it’s yours. After all, that WAS the rifle you were looking for, right?) Chara looks at the girl in disbelief, “Uhh, yeah, thanks.” Chara didn't know what to say and just picked up the rifle, (Oh, and one more thing.) Neo then pulls up a picture on her scroll of Edward ‘Ed’ Gein. “So that’s him? Huh? Thanks, you’ve made my life a hell of a lot easier.” (I’m coming along too.) “I know, you already made that clear.” Chara looked down at the rifle in his hands, this was going to be easier then he thought.


	37. Edward Gein

“Ugh, what’s that smell?” Chara asked, the air was more foul then the slums, but it smelled more rotten. Like something had been dead for years. (Beats me) Neo texted, “Well, this is the place anyway.” Chara and Neo approached the farm where this guy lived, the smell grew stronger. “SERIOUSLY WHAT IS THAT SMELL!” Chara was whisper yelling as to avoid being heard by their target. (Smells like it’s coming from the basement.) “Do we really wanna go down there though?” (He might be down there.) “True.” Chara, all though reluctant, opened the doors that lead down to the basement of their targets house and went inside, what they saw made Chara throw up. Bodys, bodys everywhere with all the skin peeled off. Faces,lips,genitalia, it was disgusting, all of it. (Well, as much as I would love to stick around, I can't stand this smell, so have fun.) “Whatever, thanks for your help uhhhh….Neo, right?” (Yep) And with that, she left. “(Sigh) Well, this is gonna be horrible.” Chara mumbled to himself. His target wasn't here so he went up stairs to look for him, searching the living room, kitchen, and going upstairs and still nothing. That is until he heard a truck pull up into the driveway. He just got back, and now Chara rushed back downstairs just in time and hid behind a recliner, as Edward went to the barn Chara followed as soon as he realized that he wasn't coming into the house. Sneaking inside, he got up behind Edward and Ed was in the middle of taking a piss. “Edward Gein.” Chara said, “Yeah?” Ed replied thinking it was someone looking for a job as a farm hand. Turning around, done taking a piss, then sees the rifle in Chara’s hands.

“Howdy.” Chara says, then firing the gun into Ed’s chest. Tossing the rifle aside, he dragged the body into the basement and put him on the table, pulling out his dagger, beginning to peel off the skin on Edward's face. Carefully, very carefully, peeling away at the flesh, until it was all gone. Moving down towards the chest region, Chara peeled away every last inch of skin and flesh, did the same for the whole body, including the genitals, which he cut off completely as was done to the other victims. Chara threw up for the eighth time today as he peeled the last bit of flesh off the body, not being able to handle the smell anymore began to look over his work, slightly satisfied that he at least got the job done right and could now leave. Putting his knife away, left the premises of the farm, returning to the slums, the air smelled a lot better in comparison then to that assholes fucking house. “Oh slum district air, I will never speak ill of you again” Chara said out loud never thinking that he would be so happy to be smelling the dirty air instead of the foul rotting smell of Gein’s house. Approaching the pub and returning to his room, spotted a note on the desk that was next to his bed. (I was starting to think that you would puke your guts out. I’m actually looking forward to the next time we meet.) Chara set the note down, “Hehe, and so do I.” Chara mumbles as he picks up his marker and crosses out Edwards newspaper article off with an X, then going to bed.


	38. An uneasy partnership

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next on the list…...Charlie Chop Off

“The cases have gone cold, something isn't right here.” Havelock told Pendleton. “Indeed, do you suspect that the killers are going into hiding?” “Unlikely, these guys wouldn't just simply retire or run and cower.” “Hmmm, and their most recent victims turned up the exact opposite of how they normally are, what do you suggest that this means?” “I have no idea.” Chara overheard the two men talking as he came downstairs, the idiots. “Ah, Chara there you are, how you been?” Havelock asked Chara, “Been doin good. And yourself?” “Just fine, especially since as of last night I have gotten full support from Vail’s council, I have received full funding for my city watch program to help keep the people in the slum district safe. My men are now in greater numbers then ever before, and we now control more territory and have made great progress in pushing the gangs back and in only the time span of only one night. My watch men now are able to make patrols throughout the slums more effectively.” “That's great to hear, congratulations. So what were you two talking about?” “Oh just a headache we can’t seem to figure out.” Pendleton answers. Chara came over and took a look at the paper that read about (Unbeknownst to Havelock and Pendleton) Edward. “Maybe these cases have gone cold because the recent victims were the killers themselves.”

Havelock and Pendleton exchanged surprised looks at each other and thought for a moment. “Could be, perhaps.” Pendleton commented, “Yes, indeed it could be passable though as much as it would explain some things it doesn't seem likely though.” Havelock concluded. ‘Fucking idiot.’ Echo said, Chara as usual, ignored him, “Well it was a good theory, well I’m gonna have a walk around. Like you said Admiral, the streets should be a lot safer now. See ya.” “Do still be careful, boy.” Pendleton told Chara as Chara walked out the door. As soon as the door closed, Chara made his way to where he met Neo the day before. The slum district looked just as miserable as before, though more guys in uniform now patrolled the streets, Chara suspected that they would become a little bit of a problem in the future, though Chara decided that he’ll worry about that later. For now, he had business to attend to- BAM! Chara was smacked in the face AGAIN with a door and the impact landed him on his ass.

(Okay, we REALLY need to stop meeting like this.) Chara got up from the floor, “I couldn't agree more. So now the next one is Charlie Chop off-” Chara was cut off as he was pulled into the ice cream shop that was barely in business, and pulled him to a seat. “WHOA, HEY!” Chara yelled surprised by Neo’s behavior. Neo released her grip on Chara’s arm and sat down, gesturing for him to sit across from her, earning a curious look from Chara, he hesitantly sat down. “So what’s this about?” (I’m curious about you, tell me about yourself.) Chara became even more confused and raised an eyebrow at the multi colored haired girl. “Why?” (Because I’m curious, can’t a girl be curious to know about the boy she’s doing business with?) “(Sigh) Well fine, alright then. What do you want to know first?” Chara said, giving up on trying to make sense of what was going on. (Well, to start, how did you know Adam so well?) Chara took a moment before answering that question, “Wait, is this a date?” Chara asks grinning, Neo blushed a red so bright it brought Ruby’s hood to shame. (NO! BAKA!) “Hahahaha, whatever. And to answer your question, he was my mentor once, he taught me everything I know about stealth and fighting. I trained alongside my sister, me and Adam…...well we got history, long, complicated, deep history.” (I see. So who’s your sister then?) “Do you just want me to tell you the story of my life or something?” (Pretty much yeah).

“Hehe, well……...Where do I start……..I guess I’ll start from my early childhood. When I was six, I was diagnosed with a rare birth defect with my aura…...I don’t have one, you see.” Neo gives Chara a confused look, (What do you mean?) “I mean I don’t have one at all. Everyone has to unlock their aura and then they get a semblance. Me? I don’t even have one to UNLOCK……. No aura, no semblance, no nothing.” Neo’s eye’s widen in surprise, (I didn't even know such disabilities existed.) “Yeah, so anyway, my parents…..My biological parents, abused me because of it, every day for the next four years. When I was ten, I also had a minor mental disorder, and one day……...I didn't mean too, I just……..snapped……………….I killed them, both of them.” Neo just stares at Chara, waiting for him to continue. “After I had calmed down I tried to flee, after realizing exactly what it was I had just fucking done, but the rest of the village had other plans. They jumped me and hung me in a tree, brought torches to burn me, and right when I think I’m a gonner, BOOM! A Nevermore feather shoots down and conveniently cuts the rope setting me free. The damn thing impaled some poor fuck while it was at it, and I got the noose off my neck and look to see Beowulf's, Ursas, just coming and I take off and once I’m a safe enough distance away, I look back to see everyone from my village being torn apart. But honestly though, fuck em. I ran and I ran until I got ta Vail. I was just walking along the docks wondering what I was gonna do, when I overhear some drunken hillbilly sailors yelling at each other about the desert in Menagerie being dangerous, infested with things that kill ya faster then you can blink. I had already tried to kill myself FOUR times...never could take it all the way, I was too afraid. Grimm kill slow and I didn't want to die like that, I didn't want to feel it. After stowing away I immediately got to work on finding the damn desert but I never got to it…….I meet a girl, who took me in and……..well she’s my stepsister…….she saved my life and for the next seven years we had each other……..got into trouble together, trained together, did White Fang protests together, shared a room together, did missions together, shared laughs, we were inseparable. Until that is, I got an idea to poison the violent White Fang leader so our dad could take back control, and with him back over the Fang, things would have had gone back to the peaceful days. But we made the grave mistake of trusting Adam, the two faced fucker. He ratted us out and Adam was ordered to poison me instead. After I had survived, my now ex-girlfriend betrayed me and my sister too, by putting me on a bullhead towards a setup mission. She knew full well what she was doing. However, I was saved by a human and Fanese trafficking ring gang, and then their leader practically just simply fucking GAVE me ta a hitman who worked for him as a gift. His name was Buck, and for three weeks………….” 

Chara goes silent and Neo begins to wonder if she really does want to know. (You don't have to continue.) “Hehe, nah its okay. Anyway, he raped me in his basement for three weeks.” Neo’s eyes widened in shock, she was NOT expecting that at all. “My sister eventually came for me, I sent her a letter telling her I was still alive and where to find me, so it was only a matter of time. When she finally did, Buck was going to do ta her what he did ta me. But she fought back, I jumped in and kicked his ass for a bit but Buck got the upper hand and put me in a coma.” Chara pulled out his knife, “This knife, was what Buck wanted in exchange for me. My sis kept it for me, she knew I would like it. I dont’ though, I fucking love this baby. Hehehehe.” (I see, I’m sorry that happened to you.) “Thanks, anyway the boss of that gang kidnapped me cause he was pissed about Buck, and almost sold me ta someone in Atles, but my sister saved me, just in time. Together, we destroyed the trafficking ring gang, there’re nothing but ashes now. But it wasn't long until…...Echo came.” (Echo?) “The name of my inner demon, the entity that haunts my mind and made me do what I did to the Fang, and don’t get me wrong, I WANTED revenge, but not to that extent. I’ve only recently defeated him and freed myself from him but, moments after I meet you, he was back. Echo represents ALL of my demons…..revenge against the Fang was just one of them.” Chara puts his knife away and sets his hands down on the table. Neo sets her left hand on Chara’s right and Chara looked up and into her eyes. (I’m sorry this happened to you. My childhood was just living in a life of crime. It was all I’ve ever known, robbing banks, killing people with high prices on their heads, that was my job. Killing people for money got to my head and I started to go crazy. My daddy was ALL I had but when he went to jail and I was forced here, ALL I wanted to do was get revenge. But when I met you, there was just something about you and I just couldn't do it, that and when you begged me to do it I got disappointed, however as I watched you and saw what you were doing. I felt we had something in common, that I could relate to you in a way, we are both killers and we have both done things we can't take back. But there is something about you that is driving me even more crazy, so until I know for a fact what it is, I’ll be sticking around.) “Hehehe, well, let's get to work then.” Chara says as he stands up and walks towards the door. Neo grins and gets up and follows him.


	39. Charley Chop Off

“So this is the guy, huh?” Chara asks, after Neo shows him Charley's picture. (Yep.) “How do you have this exactly?” (Me and Romen did business with him a few years ago.) “About what?” (Don’t remember.) “Hmm.” Chara and Neo soon approached a abandoned apartment building and made their way inside, “You want to stay and watch?” Chara asked. (Sure, why not.) Chara grinned, he was going to enjoy this one. Especially considering the guy’s victim of choice was cildren not even ten years old, Chara knew he was going to take pleasure in killing this fucker with his own method, ESPECIALLY this guy. Chara quietly made his way upstairs as to not alert his target, Neo right behind him. Looking in each and every single last room for this guy but all they found were homeless individuals until they got to the top floor. Inside they found who they were looking for, Chara snuck up on him as he slept on his bed and grabbed his pillow right from under him and placed it on his face, putting just enough force on it. The right amount of pressure to subdue him but not suffocate him. Neo tossed him some rope and together they tied both ankles and wrists to the arms of the bed and Chara pulled down the man's pants to his ankles. Neo pulled out a syringe with adrenaline and jabed Charlie with it. Injecting him with the drug, waking him up, and grinning sadistically upon seeing his face fill up with fear.

“WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?! UNTIE ME!!!” (No.) “Charlie Chop Off.” Charlie's face filled with fear upon hearing his own name the paper gave him, and realising his pants were down. “The doctor will see you now.” Chara said with a sadistic smile, that could rival Neo’s, as he pulled out his knife and swung it downwards and into Charlies crotch, pulling it down to cut it in half and pushing the rest of the blade downwards to slice the flesh in two. Charlie cried and screamed in pain as Chara kept cutting and stabbing and slicing away at Charlie’s crotch. Chara felt no remorse and even felt pleasure in doing this, considering this fucker did the exeact same thing to small children under the age of ten. After cutting his genitals in half completely, Chara then stabbed his ballsack and ripped it open with his two thumbs, Charlie began to cry hysterically. “AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY????!!!!!” Chara said no response, everyone in the room knew why they were doing what they were doing, so it was pointless to waste words. Chara, after removing his knife from Charlies testicals, then stabbed him in the throat, then in the chest multiple times, over, and over, again until finally Charlie stopped moving and became silent. “Fuck you, yea sick fuck.” Chara said, turning around to see Neo not there. Chara then received a text message on his scroll that read, (Well, I most certainly had fun with that one. I’ll be sure to leave a little slip of paper containing everything you’ll need to find Acid Bath Murderer. I Expect a good show.) Chara texted back (I’ll be sure to not disappoint.) And with that Chara took one last look at Charlie, spitting on his corpse. He left the apartment before the city watch could arrive. Returning to the pub, he crossed out Charlies paper and took a look at the paper Neo had left for him, grinning, he set the paper back down on the table and went to bed.


	40. Passing the time

Apparently this guy lives in Atles so Chara needed to send the forged letter from Neo stating that his business partner wants to talk to him in person about something far too important to risk on a scroll conversation and that he is not safe in Atles and to come to the slum district in Vale to talk about what is happening. Neo also left a note saying she arranged big acid tanks to be placed in the warehouse that Chara’s target is going to once he receives the letter. She also left a forged document stating that all of the man's belongings be confiscated and given to Chara Belladonna as soon as possible in secret as Mr. Belladonna requests that no attention be brought to him. All Chara could think of was that Neo wanted something more then just amusement from him if she was just giving all of this guy's wealth instead of taking it for herself. The question is, what exactly? Oh well, he had a letter to deliver and he needed a way to deliver the letter. Sending the letter through Havelock would look suspicious so, how the hell was he supposed to do this? Maybe Neo knows someone who can deliver it? Maybe? Perhaps he can send it through one of the city watch members? ‘Can’t be too hard right? Just send it through Havelocks boys, you stupid sack a shit.’ “Fuck you Echo, shut up.” Chara climbed out his window down the chain link and began to look for a city watch member, which wasn't too hard considering he didn't need to look far. Chara approached a squad passing by, “Excuse me? Yes you good sirs, yes. Could you please do me a favor and deliver this letter for me?” Chara asks the watch men as he hands them the letter.

“Sure thing citizen, that should be no problem at all.” “Alright, thank you.” Chara thanked the men, walking away back into his room, Chara flopped onto his bed. Now we play the waiting game,a letter being sent to Atles would take a while. Chara went downstairs to the Admiral and Pendleton, “Another one and the other cases have gone cold. What do you think Admiral?” “I don’t know what ta think.” “Well……...what about what Chara said the other day? Do you think that there really is someone out there killing killers?” “I don’t know Trevor, I don’t know. But one thing is for certain, something weird is going on around here.” Pendleton sighs and looks to his right to see Chara, “Oh, Chara hello. How are you doing this evening?” “I’m doing fine, so some cases have gone cold?” Chara asked. “Yes as a matter a fact.” The Admiral said, “The cases of the recent murders have gone cold. Serial killers just don't simply retire just like that, so where did they go? It just doesn't make sense?” “Huh, well, have you gained any help from the police?” “The police have no interest in helping the slum district at all. In fact I even had to do something that I’m not proud of, which was to go against my morals and resort to bribery and corruption to gain that funding I told you about to fully enforce the city watch program into the slum district. These people are dying and they need help, and I intended to give them that help. Resorting to corruption was not something I am proud of, but sometimes good men have to do bad things to achieve for the common good.” “Like you said Admiral, aren't we always sometimes monsters?” “Exactly. So no, I have not received any help from the VPD, in fact the council would rather see this place die more then anything.” “What do you think scares the Grimm so bad?” Chara asked, having been curious about that for a while now. “Well…….no, It…” Havelock mumbled those last two words “Hm?” “Well, there IS a legend about this place about this person named Granny Rags, people claim she’s over a hundred years old.” “Granny Rags?” Chara asked, chuckling slightly at the name. “Yes, a blind elderly individual who’s more harmless then a toothless rat, if you ask me.” “Huh, interesting. But still, Granny Rags? Is that really her name?” Chara asks slightly giggling. “Yes, that's her name.” “Huh, well that’s kinda a cool little legend, hehe.” “Yes, well, please excuse me Chara, but me and Pendelton here have some things we need to discuss,.” ‘Oh, of course Admiral.” Chara turns and walks away, going outside to where Havelock has shooting practice and notices a pistol on the ground. Chara picked it up and saw some empty bottles on the ground. Chara decided that it would be at least a few days before the letter reached his target, so why not pass the time?


	41. Acid Bath Murderer

A few days came and went and Chara arrived at the warehouse Neo had the acid tanks at, he waited on top of a walkway above the door waiting for his target to arrive. After what felt like hours, finally a man came in, looking around, he wore a very fancy expensive looking suit and tie. It had to be him, the man looked around with a nervous expression on his face. Chara took this opportunity and dropped down behind the man who now turned around startled to look at Chara. “Who the hell are you?” “I’m the one who sent that letter.” The man's eyes widened as he realized what what was happening, he tried to maintain confidence as if he was in control of the situation. “I see. Well, what is it that you want from me, boy?” “Your life, Acid Bath Murderer.” The man’s eyes widened slightly and he took a deep breath before responding, “Well, I’ll give you credit young man, you've figured it out. Yes, I am the Acid Bath Murderer, you’ve got me. What is it that you want? If you wanted to turn me in, well I believe that I would already be in irons by now and we wouldn't be having this conversation. So, what is it that you want? Money? Women? Have I hurt someone you love? Revenge, is it? Well, what is it then?” Chara stared at the man with a slight grin on his face, “None of the above, I just want to kill you the same way you have killed others, dumping your lifeless corpse in the acid tank behind you and with forged papers, take everything you have.”

The man's expression didn't change, “So you just want my life, well I warn you, boy. I won't go down without a fight.” Chara’s grin grew into a slight smile as a throwing knife slides out his sleeve and into his hand. “Oh, really? Hehehehehe, you humor me.” Chara said, then threw the throwing knife at his target, hitting him right in the chest. The man was not expecting it and was thrown into a state of total shock and confusion, even though for just a moment, was more then enough time that Chara needed to throw another at him hitting his chest again. Chara pulled out his ancient dagger and rushed his target, taking him to the ground and began to stab him repeatedly in his chest until all the life left him. Chara put his knife away and dragged him to the top of the acid tank and tossed him in, watching his body disintegrating. Grinning at the knowledge that now, all thanks to Neo’s help, he is now going to claim a fortune and a big house in Atles! Sure he knew that he was going to hate literally EVERYONE in the kingdom but whatever, It would be worth it.

Now Neo just had to do her part with the forged papers and everything would be set. Though now a question returned to Chara’s mind as he left the warehouse. What does Neo want? She IS a criminal, so it makes no sense that she would just give him ALL of the money and belongings to HIM, and not keep ANY of it for herself. She is doing this for more then just entertainment, that much was loud and clear by now, but what exactly DID she want? This wasn't right, whatever she wants out of all this, Chara needed to be ready for it. It also might not be a good idea to ask her directly, just to be safe. She also most likely wouldn't tell him anything anyway if he asked so why bother? As Chara returned to the pub and into his room, he crossed out Acid’s paper just like the others and noticed a note on his desk. (Nice job, I certainly enjoyed that little show, and you should know that the forged papers are in effect. Consider yourself a rich man Chara.) Chara put the note back down on the desk and went to bed, he was too tired to think anymore. But the question still stood. What does she REALLY want from him in the end?


	42. Shut up, Echo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to leave your thoughts and opinions down in the comments below. Even if it’s criticism, I would really appreciate it and it would really help out the story. Criticism is welcome with open arms as long as you're not rude about it. And if you haven't already be sure to check out my other story that I have written.

‘You’ve made a lot of progress, Chara.’ Echo said. Chara had noticed that Echo had been dormant for quite some time, and all the times he was persistent he was there for only a brief moment. “Thanks, though were the hell have YOU been?” Chara asked. ‘Watching, waiting for you ta have second thoughts, so that I can come and put you on the right path.’ “Yeah, the right path (Chara said sarcastically) sure. Keep telling yourself that. Ya know, I’ve been meaning to ask. Why serial killers? If you represent my hate for humans, why serial killers? There’s plenty of homeless humans out there and the city watch too, so why serial killers?” ‘If a man kills a murderer and goes to jail, people would get angry, and start an uproar, demanding his release, shouting, yelling, SCREAMING that he’s a hero. But a man kills a simple thug or any of the homeless or the other scum here then nobody gives a shit what happens ta him. When you killed the Fang, people saw you as a hero. Killing these men will only increase that, and besides, Havelock will get us out of ANY trouble that we could get into with the law.’ “So you're planning on taking advantage of him, huh?” ‘precisely.’ “So what happens after that? When everything’s said and done what then? Huh? What happens after that?” ‘We move on to other targets, we have a house in Atles now, so it will be easy to hide there while we kill those who deserve it.’ “What are you talking about?” Chara asks as Echo sits down next to him. ‘I’m talking about all those who cheat others out of their wealth and put innocent people in this filth. One wrongful eviction document is all it takes to put someone in here and ruin people's lives. And, I don’t know about you, but I think that it’s time we passed judgment to these filthy creatures.’

“NO!” Chara yelled, standing up. “I WON’T HURT ANYONE WHO DOESN'T DESERVE IT! YEAH, THEY'RE HORRIBLE PEOPLE BUT THEY DON'T DESERVE TA DIE! YOU WON'T MAKE ME KILL THEM! I’M STRONGER THEN YO-” ‘ARE SURE ABOUT THAT?!’ Echo says as he stands up and get’s into Chara’s face. ‘And who even said anything about killing them? I think some POETIC justice will do just fine.’ Chara, having calmed down slightly replies while looking away from Echo. “No, no one deserves ta end up here. Not even someone like Adam.” ‘Are you sure about that? And speaking of Adam, you had him in the palm of your hands, the man who betrayed you and started the domino effect that lead to you getting raped. And you just simple let him walk away?’ Chara looks back at Echo before sitting back down on the bed. 

‘Yeah, I know Blake was there but still, do you really think that he won't come back?’ “Shut up, just shut the fuck up already.” ‘Very well, if that's what you want. Echo said as he vanished. Chara needed some time to breath and get some fresh air, climbing down from the chain link, he walked down the city streets. Looking around for the ice cream shop where he meet Neo so she could help him with his next target. Chara, after what felt like hours, finally arrived at the shop only to find it empty. “Neo? Its me Chara” Chara waited for the mute girl to show herself but nothing. Chara looked around and found a note. (Dear Chara, if you're reading this then I’m most likely out of the slums, my father's employer has concocted some sort of use for me so I won’t be in the slums for quite some time, or ever most likely. I had a lot of fun watching you do your thing. You fascinate me.) “Shit.” Chara mumbled to himself, proceeding back to the bar. ‘Well now back to the old strategy then. I suppose.’ “Shut it, fuck face.” Chara climbed back up the chain link once he returned and looked at the newspapers of his last few remaining targets. Jack the Ripper, The Bone Cutter, The Matchmaker, and The Torturer. “Oh well, back to square one.” Chara looked at the papers and decided that the Ripper would be his next target. Kills hookers, mutilates the abdomen and then writes a letter to the police about the killing. Chara was gonna have some fun with this one. Chara would need some time to find him though. Time to stalk some more hookers again after he narrows down a killing territory range like he did with the eye ball killer. “(Sigh) This is going ta take FOREVER” Chara complained. ‘Oh, shut your whining.’ “Fuck you.”


	43. An unlikely ally

It's been weeks since Blake saw what her brother had become, but it felt like mere moments ago, as Blake paced back and forth in her dorm room. “Blake, please just calm down.” Her partner said in an attempt to calm her down. “CALM DOWN?! MY FUCKING BROTHER’S OUT THERE SOMEWHERE AND YOU'RE TELLING ME TA CALM DOWN?!” Blake yelled, she has been like this ever since Chara got away from her in the flooded district. She still just couldn't believe it, her little brother, who she loves more then anything, was now an insane killing machine. Even though he spared Adam he still killed over 300,000 people! Two third’s of the White Fang is dead by his hand, and if Chara didn't see her in the flooded district, Adam would be one of them. She still couldn't believe THAT either! ADAM! HE BEAT ADAM! Blake once feared Adam after she left the Fang, she knew that Adam was more then a match for her, she knew that she could never win in a fight against him and yet, Chara beat him without breaking a sweat. Blake had spent many years protecting him from harm since he had no aura and no semblance because of his birth defect, but the thought that even without those things that Chara was stronger then her by a fuck ton, it was alot to take in. She had observed the whole fight, she had never seen such fighting before, during their training from way back when and at Becon. Chara wasn't even remotely that fast yet she witnessed him almost flawlessly fight the man she once feared and who taught them how to fight in the first place. She even heard, thanks to her Faneuse hearing all that was said in the fight, even though that she could never truly forgive Adam for what he’s done, hearing that confession left Blake willing to let him get his redemption. Blake saw Chara’s eyes, and the look in them. He looked dead inside, there was so much hate. So much vengeful hate, anger, and rage, but that changed when Chara had noticed her, there was so much fear and pain in his eyes. So. Much. Pain. Blake had never seen him like this and it terrified her. There was so much guilt and sorrow. 

Blake actually wasn't surprised when he ran but what DID surprise her was that Chara actually escaped her. Now he was out there alone, and Blake was so afraid that he might kill himself from the guilt. Chara was always a good kid and wasn't really much of a troublemaker, so after doing something like THIS, Blake could only panic that he might do something stupid. “Blake, I’m sure he’s fine. He’s not gonna kill himself so just calm down. We’ll find him alright so just calm down.” Yang tried to reassure her. Blake had been pacing back and forth and staying up all night and not even coming to class, spending each and every second trying to find him. Ozpin has tried to reassure her that he and Ironwood will find him and to relaxe and let them do their jobs but Blake had still not forgotten when they blamed her for Chara ending up in a coma, she was extremely lucky that she wasn't expelled from Becan and arrested for her violent outbursts towards them when they tried to demand that she cease all searches for Chara and return to classes. Blake had grown to distrust the both of them, and who can blame her, really.

“I DON’T WANT TO FUCKING CALM DOWN! I WANT MY BROTHER BACK! IT’S ALL MY FAULT! IF I HAD NOTICED SOONER, IF I HADN'T BEEN SO BLIND IN MY OBSESSION TO FIND ROMEN’S CONNECTION TO THE FANG, THEN I COULD'VE PREVENTED ALL THIS! IM SUCH A FUCKING IDIOT! IT WAS SO OBVIOUS! AND YET I FUCKING….! “ Blake collapsed to her knees and burst into hysterical tears crying on the dorm room floor. “I WANT MY BROTHER BAHAHAHAHAAAACK!” Blake was crying hysterically and uncontrollably and even started to hyperventilate. Yang kneeled down and hugged Blake, stroking the back of her head to try to calm and comfort her partner. “Shhhhhhhhh, it’s okay, it’s gonna be okay.” Blake was just so sick and tired of losing her family and just wanted to stop having her brother taken away from her. To stop losing and failing to protect him. “I’M SUCH A HORRIBLE SISTER! I SHOULD’VE PROTECTED HIM! (Uncontrollable sobs) I HAD ONE JOB AND FAILED THREE FUCKING TIMES! WHY?!?!?!? WHY CAN’T I PROTECT MY OWN FAMILY?!?!?!???! WHHHHHYYYYYYYYYY???!?!?!?!?!?!?” Yang tightens her grip on Blake and tries so desperately to calm Blake down, she couldn't truly understand Blake's pain but as an older sister herself, she understood where Blake was coming from. Yang never knew loss, her mother didn't count since she never even KNEW her to begin with and she (Minus that one time in the woods where their uncle Qrow had to save them) always did a good job to protect Ruby. But as an older sister, she knew the fear of losing your loved ones, and failing to protect them.

“It wasn't your fault. None of us noticed anything either, it’s not your fault. No one could have predicted what happened.” Yang wished the rest of her team was here to help her out in calming Blake down, Weiss was in the CCT trying to contact her sister in the Atles military, Winter, to help look for Chara and Ruby went with her. (Later that night) It was midnight and when everyone else was asleep, Blake was awake. In the library, on one of the computers there trying to find some sort of lead to Chara's whereabouts when suddenly. (Tap tap) “WHOO” Blake shot up, startled by someone who was for some reason awake at this hour and turned around and was immediately filled with horror. “YOU!” before her was Neo, the girl who saved Romen back at the highway. Blake didn't have Gamble Shroud with her so Blake became very tense, with no weapon she was mostly defenseless, although she could fight without her weapon she wasn't that good. Blake was also too tired to fight anyway, even if she had her weapon, she would probably still lose anyway so she was practically at the mercy of the short girl infront of her. Blake anticipated an attack but instead the girl pulled out her scroll and typed a message and showed it to Blake. (I can help you)


	44. Jack the Ripper

It's been a few days now of Chara’s game of cat and mouse with the Ripper, and Chara was successful at narrowing down a killing range that the Ripper kills his victims within though he was not successful at finding him. Chara had begun stalking prostitutes who were in places where it would be easy to drag them and kill them easy, and still not one sign of his target. It wasn't until Chara was ready to call it a night that FINALLY someone approached the hooker Chara was watching. Chara snuck around to the other side of the alley and came up behind the man. Chara knew he found his prey as he came around the corner to find the mutilated body of the hooker. Jack the Ripper turned around to leave and immediately spotted Chara, who was holding his knife and had a psychotic smile on his face. “So, YOU'RE the Ripper? Well, PLEASED TO MEET YOUR ACQUAINTANCE!” Chara yelled as he rushed Jack but Jack dodged and ran into a nearby warehouse. Chara made pursuit and stood into the middle of the warehouse, smile still present on his face, as he waited for his prey to stop hiding and come out and fight him already. “You will NOT, leave this room Mr. Ripper.” Chara said to make Jack come out and face him, “You can NOT hide from me!” “Come out and face me, or are you a coward?” Chara looked around slightly, starting to get disappointed. “Never took you for a coward, Mr. Ripper. But I must say, I’m disappointed.” Chara looked up frequently as he remembered the little trick Adam taught him, people are less likely to see you if you're above them. Jack soon jumped down in front of Chara and Chara raised his knife ready to fight, his smile growing wider. “SO YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN TAKE ON THE RIPPER? HA! JACK THE RIPPER CANNOT DIE!” “We’ll see.”

Chara said in a calm tone, as Jack pulled out his knife which looked old and ancient, like Chara’s knife was but Jack’s looked a lot different. Jack rushed toward Chara and swung for Chara’s head but Chara dodged and punched Jack in the gut. Knocking Jack back a step which was just enough for Chara to roundhouse kick the Ripper away from him. The Ripper quickly regained his footing and got back into a battle stance ready to attack. The Ripper swung again and Chara dodged again and tried to make a move of his own but the ripper blocked Chara’s arm. Chara immediately retaliated punching him in the face, knocking Jack back. “Impressive.” Chara said in a sarcastic tone. Jack became irritated and swung again, Chara grinned as he dodged the Rippers attacks with ease. Chara slashed at the Rippers belly as he dodged his attack and slashed upwards, cutting Jacks face and sending him back a step. Jack became angry and impatient with this fight, but was actually impressed with this boy's skills, Jack knew he was in for a REAL fight tonight. Swinging again, Chara dodged and punched his side, causing Jack to fall off balanced only slightly, which was all Chara needed to swing his own knife downward and strike at Jack’s face. Jack put his hand to the cut for a moment and then put his eyes on Chara once again to find Chara in his face. Chara grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and used it as leverage to knee him in the nuts as hard as he could, causing Jack to be temporarily stunned. Chara then swung upwards with his knife, cutting Jack's throat but the wound was healed through his aura. Jack looked at Chara in shock for a moment as he immediately recovered from the attack and became even more angry. Clearly, Jack was going to actually have to TRY to win this. 

“You’ve got skill, boy, I’ll give you that.” “Thank you.” Chara replied. Jack then stepped forward and swung, Chara dodged and Jack swung again only to get the same results as before, Jack became frustrated with the boys dodging at this point. Swinging again Chara blocked it with his left arm but Jack pushed him back and sent Chara stumbling back a few feet. Chara, however, immediately regained his footing and dodged yet another attack from the Ripper. Chara then swung an attack of his own but Jack ducked down and dodged it. “HA!” Chara just chuckled in response. Jack rushed forward going for a killing blow but missed as Chara dodged to his left, getting behind Jack who then turned around and rushed Chara. He was going to punch Chara in the face, but Chara dodged and Jack shoved Chara away from him. Actually putting in effort this time, he swung his fist to hit Chara but Chara dodged and swung his own knife down. Jack blocked Chara’s attack, and swung his knife but Chara pushed his hand away as Jack swung and Jack immediately retaliated with another punch which was dodged yet again. However, immediately after Chara dodged the punch, with the same arm, Jack elbowed Chara and made direct contact with his face causing Chara to stumble back. Quickly regaining his footing and his senses, Chara looked to see Jack charging at him, Jack swung another punch which Chara deflected, now being forced to move back. Jack took full advantage of this and punched Chara directly in the face.

The Ripper then quickly headbutted Chara causing the boy to stumble backwards, with no aura to shield him, the hits hurt more then they would've had someone else been in Chara’s shoes right now. Jack was relentless as he swung his knife, however Chara dodged the attack which allowed Chara just enough time to regain his senses. It didn't last long however as Jack swung his fist straight down to hit Chara on the top of the head, causing Chara’s head to start pounding. Jack swung punch after punch but Chara this time blocked every one until the last one caused Chara to lose his balance and he fell. Jack watched as his attacker got back up from the floor, “Not so tough NOW are ya?!” Jack yelled as Chara got back to his feet and grinned. “Looks like you're finally trying now. Good, I was starting to get scared that this fight was going to be boring.” Chara mocked, causing Jack to get angry. Chara threw a throwing knife from his sleeve, even though it’s been awhile since he used any of them, he was far from rusty. Jack blocked the knife and Chara threw three more, Jack blocked and deflected each one and Chara threw more as knife after knife after knife slid out of Chara jacket sleeve, into his hand and throwin at Jack in one fast motion. “HOW MANY FUCKING THROWING KNIVES DO YOU MOTHERFUCKING HAVE?!?!” Jack yelled, getting EXTREMELY pissed off with this young boy. “To be honest…...I don’t really know.”

Chara said and then giggled to himself as he didn't skip a beat with his throwing knifes. Chara then rushed at Jack and swung his knife but Jack blocked it and Chara followed it up with a punch that was also blocked and Chara immediately reacted with another swing of his knife but Jack blocked it again and picked up Chara by the collar of his white shirt and headbutted him sending him backwards. It became clear that Jack was fighting with everything he had now and a frontal assault was not gonna work. Chara needed to get him from behind, the only problem was getting out of his line of sight. Jack swung his knife down on Chara while he had the opportunity,but Chara was able to dodge it and used this opportunity to run away towards a flight of stairs. Running up the stairs, Chara begin to do a wallrun and jump to climb up the ruined and partially collapsed building. Chara new everything about stealth tactics from Adam, even though Adam was more confrontational, he knew everything about stealth combat tactics from Adam, such as how to find hiding spots in any battle ground surroundings and using them to attack from any angle that you so wish. Chara began to move upwards above Jack and watch from a distance as Jack searched for him. Jack walked to the stairs that Chara ran up and held his knife ready to use it at any moment. Chara hopped down from above behind a wall and crouched down and moved to the edge of the wall to peek to see where Jack was coming from. Chara could see Jack's every movement and there was a lot of places to hide and move around making this all the more easy for him. Jack turned towards the wrong direction and with his back towards Chara, made a move towards Jack, “I LOSE PATIENCE WITH YOUR CHILD'S PLAY!” 

Jack yelled out of frustration. At that moment, Chara grabbed Jack by the shoulder and turned him around, Jack being too shocked to respond for a split second which was MORE then enough time that Chara needed. Chara smacked Jack on the top of the head with the end of his knife and punched him under his chin then quickly putting his knife back into his jacket pocket, began to punch Jack repeatedly in the gut. Letting go of the Ripper, Chara then punched Jack with his left then kicked him in the leg to make him lose his balance and hitting him with a karate chop to the neck, making Jack disoriented and Chara then pushed Jack over a railing and to the ground below. Jack got up and ran to the center of the room and Chara soon followed by running back down the stairs. “LIKE I’VE TOLD YOU BEFORE, BOY! JACK THE RIPPER, CAN NOT DIE!” Jack yelled. “Oh, shut up already, will you?” Chara replied, causing Jack to lose his patience. Jack and Chara stood in front of each other and Jack finally rushed towards Chara, dodging Jacks attacks, pulled out his knife again and decides to end this fight. Chara then grabbed Jack by the collar of his coat and stabbed Jack in the chest and Jack retaliated by swinging his knife but Chara ducked and stabbed Jack in the stomach twice and swung cutting an artery. Slicing the side of Jack's throat and punching him in the face and then twice more in the gut. Chara then punched Jack HARD in the nuts causing Jack to bend over slightly and Chara took advantage by stabbing him in the back of the throat twice. Chara then stabbed Jack in the hip and in another artery repeatedly slicing open a few more arteries. Swinging his knife into Jack’s hip and then into an already open artery. Swinging upwards towards his face and cut off his left ear, also cutting off some fabric since he was wearing a sack over his head with eyeholes through it to see. Chara then sliced Jack’s throat open and then stabbed him in the heart. Chara then watched as Jack stood there choking and gargling on his own blood, dropping to his knees, and then forward flat on the ground. As Chara walked away he heard Jack the Ripper gargled and was able to say his last words. “Well done.” Chara looked back and watched as he heard Jack's breath escape him. Two hours later, Chara returned to the pub and climbed the chain link into his room and crossed out Jacks paper with an X.

In the morning, Havelock woke up and noticed that there was a letter on his desk, curious about it, since he was sure that it wasn't there before. When he opened it he was shocked and speechless at what was written on it. (Dear Havelock. You and your city watch have done your best to protect these people, but unfortunately, you have failed. These streets have been polluted by crime and scum but above all else, serial killers. These killers have taken the lives of people who have had everything taken away from them, only to have the one thing they have left robbed from them, their lives. Businessmen who have been cheated out of their wealth and teenage girls who have been forced to resort to prostitution just to make ends meet. People with dead end jobs and homeless men, women, and children of all ages, scavenging for food and killing each other for warm blankets or for simple scrap metal to sell for prices that are not even HALF of minimum wage. They sleep in the dirt, in filth and garbage, being forced to breath in the horrible filthy air, which makes them sick. Sick with diseases and illnesses that they have no cure for or no money to buy medicine for, and if their neighbors aren't the death of them then disease is. If that doesn't kill them then the rats will, and these people live in fear everyday because they cry themselves to sleep at night praying that they don’t get killed in their sleep by the serial killers you and your city watch have failed to catch. And the worst part is, you even failed to save the serial killers themselves. Their dead. Well, most of them anyway. The EyeBall killer, Butcher Baker, Edward ‘ed’ gein, Charlie chop off, the Acid bath murderer, and when you read this, Jack the Ripper will be dead too. I will have killed him as of late last night. Now I admit, I was a bit over dramatic. Killed them the same way they they killed their own victims. I got good at it, and now the people here will be able to sleep easier at night, knowing that they are a lot safer now that the scary monsters are gone. I still have three targets left, let's see which see which one of us will get to them first. You, or me. Your’s truly- Serial Killer X) Havelock set the letter down on his desk and leaned back on his chair. He could not believe what he just read, and the worst part of it all was that every last word was true, he HAD failed, and the people living in the slums ARE living like that. Havelock didn't know who this Serial Killer X was, but he did know ONE thing. Serial Killer X has just challenged him, and Admiral Havelock, accepted that challenge.


	45. SKX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SOOOOO SORRY FOR THE DELAY! THESE CHAPTERS SHOULD HAVE CAME OUT MONTHS AGO, I KNOW THAT! I will try to keep these chapters coming. I got lazy and never got to editing these chapters. But now i'm back and these chapters will be coming back as well.

Chara came downstairs to see Havelock, since he was sure that he read the note, Chara wanted to see his reaction to it, and what he’s going to do about it. “Hey Admiral, what’s up?” “Oh, hello Chara. You’ll never believe what happened this morning.” “What?” “Today, I found this note sitting on my desk and guess what it proves?” “I have no fucking clue.” Chara held back a grin. He KNEW what was happening, after all, he WAS the one who wrote the damn thing in the first place. Havelock pulled out the letter from his pocket and set it down on the table towards Pendleton. “Here, Trevor...you read this.” “Oh, alright.” Havelock looked back at Chara to tell him the news. “That letter proves what you theorized, that the most recent deaths in serial killings were actually the killers themselves. Someone out there, someone who goes by the name Serial Killer X, has challenged me in the hunt for the last three serial killers here in the slum district and I, don’t back down from challenges.” “Whoever this person is, I say we just let them kill the last three, makes our job a lot easier.” Pendleton commented after finishing reading the letter. “TREVER!” “What? Why are you yelling at me, what did I do?” “Ugh! We are not letting this man or women or whoever this person is, kill anyone. Yes they were killers themselves, but they weren't the White Fang or members of some other terrorist group. This is different. Chara, you were right all along, and we didn't listen as well as we should have. I would like to apologize for that if I may.” Chara let his grin show and chuckled, “Ah don’t sweat it, it’s no big deal. So what are you going to do now?” “I’m going to first make this letter public. The people here need something to give them hope, and I will hopefully be, without the help of corruption, able to get support from the council to help find this Serial Killer X. This letter will hopefully convince them that the people here matter. That these lives matter just as much as the lives living in the kingdom. That way I can actually get REAL support to make the city watch what it was meant to be. I can actually protect these people, even save the ones who don't deserve it like the serial killers that were killed. I couldn't even save them, and that is an embarrassment that I plan to never have happen again.” “Well, good luck Admiral, you're gonna need it.” “Thank you Chara, now me and Pendleton have some things that we have to discuss, if you would.” “Of course.” Chara said as he left the two alone to talk about their next move. Chara felt a sense of pride in what he had accomplished in the past few weeks with the serial killers. He still felt guilty in what he did to the White Fang, however, with the deaths of the serial killers, he felt like…….that he had redeemed himself in some sort of way. That he had gained redemption for what he did. Chara made his way back to his attic room and looked at the newspapers hanging up on the wall. The ones that weren't crossed out were The Bone Cutter, The Matchmaker, and The Torturer. Chara decided that the Bone Cutter would be his next target since he would be the hardest to find out of the remaining three. The other two will be easy to find but this one will be hard, since without Neo’s help, he couldn't just have her bring him to this son of a bitch. Chara let out a sigh of frustration as he reviewed the Bone Cutters newspaper article. This one takes the body away from the crime scene to be dissected so pinpointing this fuck will be a fucking headache.


	46. The scars of a broken heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to 3 doors down, here without you, and came up with this. Enjoy.

Chara laid down on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He hasn't been able to get Ilia out of his mind, he couldn't stop thinking about her, the girl he once loved. “Chara! Wait!” Chara looked in the direction of the voice, knowing what he would see, a hallucination of him and Ilia, together way back when. “Nope! Hahahaha, ye’ll have ta catch me first! Hahaha.” the image vanished and Chara teared up as he tried not to cry and shake the flashbacks out of his mind. He loved Ilia, but she didn't love him, right? She betrayed him, she chose a tyrant over her best friend, and the one she said she loved. She chose Adam, and the false peace he promised the Fang over him and Blake. He could never forgive her for that, could he? ‘Forget about her already. After all, it’s too late to be regretful considering it WAS you, who gave her to a stranger.’ “Go away.” ‘Do you even know what he's doing with her? Or do you not care? Just as long as you don't see her again. Hmm?’ “STOP!!!…... " ‘Don’t tell me you still have feelings for her, do you? You still love her don’t you? How pathetic.’ Chara sat up on the bed and looked down at the ground. ‘You sent her away from her own home and into the grasp of a stranger, and besides, she tried to have you killed, remember? She knew fully well what she was doing and yet she put you on that bull head anyway. She betrayed you, and she never really did love you to begin with. She was taking advantage of you, from the very beginning. Your an idiot to not see that Chara. But don’t worry, cause I’ll be right here for you. I won't EVER betray you, I-’ “SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY!” Chara yelled, cutting Echo off. “I don't care at ALL, Echo. All you’ve done for me, is force me to become a monster. I don't care what version of you that was, you used me. But her, she………….I still love her. I can't stop seeing her out of the corner of my eyes and I can't stop hearing her voice. I miss her, I……..I want to forgive her, to give her a second chance but……...Ilia, she’s stubborn……..she wouldn't accept it probably. She’s loyal to Adam and only Adam……….But I want…….I…..” ‘Stop talking Chara, you know she doesn't love you anymore. You know she never loved you at all. Forget her. Forget. Her. She doesn't mean anything now, because we have work ta do. Now let's go and find the Bone Cutter before Havelock does.’ “You can't understand. Ilia meant so much ta me. I just want…….(tears begin to form in Chara’s eyes.) Ilia, I’m sorry.” Chara mumbled that last part as he wept. Chara began to cry as he remembers all the memories he had of him and Ilia, including their last goodbye. Chara wished he could take it back, take Ilia back into his arms and never let go. He wanted to forgive her, he wanted to see her, he wanted to give her a second chance. He wanted Ilia back, but there was nothing he could do about it. ‘Forge-’ “SHUT UP! AND LEAVE ME ALONE!” Chara yelled as he lost all patience with Echo. Echo faded away, ‘You ARE alone, Chara.’


	47. The Bone Cutter

Chara came downstairs to find Havelock more cheerful then usual, “Hey Havelock, what’s up?” Chara asked, “We’ve got him.” “Got who?” “The Bone Cutter. We found him first, and yes I know, we still have two more but for now, we’ve got him.” Chara couldn't believe it, Havelock beat him to the fucker, thats bad. “We have him locked up in the building right there if you would like to see the bastard.” Nevermind, that scared the shit out of Chara. Thanks Havelock, you’ve just made this 18x easier. (The building From Dishonored where they kept Sokolove) Chara went inside and took a look at the fucker, though he was actually examining the cage for an entrance other then the door itself since it had to be locked. The bars went all the way up to and even connected to the ceiling, no way in from up above so that meant he would have to get the key for the door. Havelock must carry it on him, for sure. “There he is, the sick bastard. We're holding him in here till this time tomorrow.” Havelock said, leaving the room to go have a smoke, as Chara followed and closed the door he needed to know something very important. “So he’s locked in there till tomorrow?” “Yes, but actually the doors unlocked. The door has been broken for years now though no one has ever escaped. I’ve had many thugs locked up in there and not one figured it out so you shouldn't worry, it’s actually funny how people let assumptions get in their way, sometimes.” Chara could not believe what he just heard, THE DOOR’S JUST FUCKINGN UNLOCKED?!?! WHAT?!?! ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?! Well this just got even MORE easy then. Later that night, Chara snuck out of his room, down the chain link and into the soon to be tomb of the Bone Cutter. Opening the door of the cage, that Chara STILL just could not believe was unlocked, and went inside. Approaching his sleeping target, he pulled out his knife and kicked his prey, waking him up and putting fear into him. “YOU! IT’S YOU! OH fuck it’s you isn't it? Your SKX aren't you? Well fuck just get it over with!” “Not going to fight back? How disappointing.” the next morning the Admiral and members of his city watch arrive to pick up the prisoner to stand trial in Vail, however what they saw enraged Havelock and made the others throw up. The body of the Bone Cutter was dissected in the middle of the room and the internal organs removed and placed on the floor with labeling for them all to find. Chara watched what he could see of their reactions from his window and walked over to the Bone Cutter’s paper and crossed it out like the others. Two left.


	48. The Matchmacker

“GOD DAMN IT!” Chara heard Havelock yell from his room. Chara figured the Admrial would be pissed off with what he did. Chara didn't care, in fact he could only grin at the sound of Havelock yelling and getting pissed off. Chara decided to get ta work right away on looking for the Matchmaker. Chara knew where to look too. Chara went down to the most recent crime scene involving the fucker and just simply went down the street towards the subway system that was down the street. Chara immediately just simply assumed that the fuck would use the subway system as a means of getting around. Addicts and gang members moved in, so the city watch don't go down there unless they have too. Chara went down into the tunnels and began to search the train cars, noticing how all the addicts and gang members had scattered and dispersed like the rats that live there. They KNEW who he was and what he was capable of doing and knew to get the fuck outta there. Chara grind and chuckled at this as he looked around for evidence of the Matchmaker in the subway tunnels.

Chara eventually finds some blueprints on a table with a circle in red felt tip pen highlighting a specific part of a number 8 car right around the corner. Using a crowbar that was just lying around, Chara pried the door open. Looking around, Chara looked around for the ceiling compartment of the train car that was highlighted and pried it open to reveal manikin parts. Bingo. He had a hunch, and the hunch payed off. Delving deeper and deeper down into the subway, he found a clipboard that had a schedule of the trains that were still working……..for some fucking reason. Barts department store, good supply of manikin parts. The sub car is probably just like a checkpoint/drop off spot for his parts or something like that, but either way, Barts department store was his next destination. Upon arriving at the abandoned store, Chara could hear the people there scurrying across from above him as they recognised him and tried to flee. Chara wasn't here for them though, he was here for the Matchmaker.

As he looked for his prey, someone dropped a body down an escalator with a note tapped on the back of the body. (LEAVE). “Fuck you.” Chara said casually and walked away chuckling. He waited for someone to show themselves but nothing. Hmph. Oh well, whatever, Chara got back on track, picking up a manikin arm from the floor since he left his knife back at the pub. He wouldn't need it since this guy strangles his victims to death. Chara was stopped when finally someone in a manikin costume approached him with a few dozen dudes. (Shigh). Chara sighed in disappointment as he began to introduce himself. “Hello you ugly pieces of shit, my name’s Chara, the terror of the White Fang, but you can call me by my new nickname. S.K.X!” Chara grinned as he saw the recognition and fear in the eyes of all but one of the people in front of him. “Where is the Matchmaker?” The one in the front was about to answer until he heard the sound of footsteps running away and turned around to see his friends ditching him. “Looks like your all alone now. Still think you can take me?” The man just charged in response and Chara dodged and smacked him in the stomach with the manikin arm knocking the wind out of the man, then smacked him in the face with it knocking him backwards. Chara lunged at him and ripped the mask off which turned out to be glued or something to his face because there was more resistance then there should have been and the man screamed out in pain. The mask was ripped off and his ugly face was revealed. “Where is he, I won't ask again.”

The man just pointed in a specific direction and Chara threw the man over the railing down to the bottom floor below, landing with a thud. Chara went in that direction looking for his prey until he found a room that looked like someone turned it into a workshop. In there he found a man working on an manikin head. Chara snuck up behind him and smacked him in the back of the head with the manikin arm causing the man to fall and Chara dragged him out of the room, down the hallway, and towards an open elevator door and tossed him down in. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Chara dragged him into a changing room where Chara’s victim regained consciousness and tried to grab the door frame, but was too weak. Chara yanked him into the room and wrapped his fingers around his throat crushing his adam’s apple. Chara went to look for a manikin, finding a female one, Chara posed the Matchmaker with the manikin and then left. Returning back to the pub, Chara crossed out the Matchmaker and went ta bed.


	49. The last one

*Cough* *Cough* Blake coughed as she walked down the streets of the slum district with her team to look for Chara. “So remind me again why we’re in the most worst part of Remnant?” Yang asked. “We’re here to find my brother, Yang!” Blake says to Yang with an agittated tone of voice causing Yang to have a shiver run down her spine. “YOU THERE! STOP A MOMENT!” yelled someone. The four girls turned around to see two men in some type of uniform run up to them. “Miss Belladonna?” one of them asked, “Yes, I am.” Blake said confused as to who these men are and what they want with her. “We have been expecting you” “What are you talking about, who the hell are you two?” Blake asked, “Umm excuse us gentleman, but we have important business to attend to if you both don't mind.” Weiss said. “Weiss.” “What? You said we’re here to find Chara so-” “We’re here to take you to him.” “WHAT!?!” Blake said in sudden shock “Yes, as we have been trying to tell you, we are with the City Watch Program, our boss has ordered us to be on the lookout for you Miss Belladonna,.” “So wait, you know where he is? Tell me, now.” “Of course, mam. Please come with us.” “Of course.” Blake replied.  


(Meanwhile) Only one left, The Torturer. Chara came so far, he thought to himself as he arrived at his destination. It was an old juvenile correction school that his target supposedly went to. A man named Samuel Tibbetts, a gym teacher at the place, reported to the police that a student had told him once about fantasies that matched his targets MO, and now the guys missing. Chara had to look at the school since that's the only location that makes sense. ‘One more beating heart, that's all it takes.’ Echo said. ‘You’ve come a long way, Chara. How does it feel? Do you feel accomplished?’ “I feel like I’ve redeemed myself, for what I did, or, what YOU made me do that is.” ‘Hey now, I’m a dif-’ “I DON’T WANNA HEAR IT! YOU ARE ALL THE SAME TO ME ANYWAY! I WANTED REVENGE BUT I NEVER WANTED TO GO THAT FAR!” Chara screamed. The two had just stared at each other in silence before Chara spoke again. “This is my only chance at redemption, and that is the ONLY reason why I haven’t resisted you yet.” And with that, Chara walked away. The school was infested with squatters and addicts, all of which ran and scattered when they saw him. “Yeah you fuckers better run.” Chara mumbled to himself.  


(Meanwhile) “Havelock, sir.” said the city watch member, getting the Admiral's attention, “Yes, what i-” Havelock then noticed the people behind the watchmen, “Oh, you're dismissed.” “Yes, sir.” The watchmen then left and left them in the pub. Havelock took a sip of his liquor and Ruby spoke. “Um, excuse me, but uh, we’re looking for-” Havelock cut her off. “Chara. I know, we’ve been expecting you.” “Where is he?” Blake asked, “You must be Blake, Chara’s sister. Chara is upstairs, in the attic room, would you like me to take you to him, after all he did say if you were to arrive to send you straight up.” “Yes, please. Take me to him.” “Of course, right this way.” Havelock said as he showed them to Chara’s room, Havelock knocked on the door, “Chara, your sister’s here………….Chara? Chara, are you in there?” Havelock asks, getting no response. “Out of the way.” Blake says shoving Havelock aside and opening the door. The five of them went inside and seen the room was empty, “He’s not here.” Weiss said. Blake looked at her like she was an idiot. “Oh what, REALLY!? WOW, huh, I never would've guessed.” Blake says, being sarcastic. “Guys, enough.” Yang intervened before an argument could breakout. “ Oh my god, son of a bitch.” Havelock said aloud. “What is it” Blake asked. “Look” Havelock gestured to the wall, “................Dammit Chara…….” Blake mumbled as she seen the wall of newspapers with the x’s on all but one of them. “(Sigh)” Havelock let out a sigh as he took in the sight before him. He also mentally kicked himself as well. “Right under my nose the whole time.” “Chara’s SKX.” “Yes it would seem so, and since he’s not here I think I may know where he’s heading to right now if he isn't already there.” Havelock says. “WHERE!” Blake yells “Calm down Blake, I was getting to that.”  


(Later) “Search the entire area from top to bottom. If you see him, engage with non lethal force. We need him alive and as unharmed as possible.” “Yes sir.” Replied a watchmen. The city watch, Havelock, and team RWBY were all there at the school tearing it apart trying to find Chara or any source of evidence he may have left behind. Havelock and the watch searched outside and on half the building while RWBY search the gymnasium, the cafeteria, and the locker room. Soon they split up and Blake went towards the locker rooms, Gamble Shroud held tightly in her hands ready to cut anyone down who gets in her way. “Hheheh h-hh--h-a-ha-he-Hey!” yelled someone from the other side of a window, catching Blakes attention, “Hh-ehe-he-haa-ha-ahheeaaa-haaa, I-i-iiii-I know who you lookin for hehehehe--hehe-ahaha he he he he he, he went that way…..he-haha-he went that way.” said the crazy homeless guy as he pointed towards a row of lockers and ran off. Blake quickly approached the row of lockers and groaned in frustration, there's nothing here she thought to herself. Until she noticed a locker slightly open and covered in blood. Putting away her weapon to open the locker, she was startled to find a body in the lokker. She let out a short startled scream as she was then grabbed by the man she thought was dead. “H-hel-help me”. The man said. His left arm was gone and he had no lips. “Help is on the way sir, who did this to you?” “C-ca- Carl, Anderson.” The Torturer, Blake thought to herself. “And where is he now?” ‘A-nother man came, t-ook c-car-l away. Left me he-er, to die.” Blake then noticed how the other lockers looked dented like someone slammed something or someone into them and the door to the locker Tibbits was in, was dented even more like someone slammed someone into it repeatedly. Tibbits then fell out of the locker and then had what looked like a stroke and died. “Poor bastard.” Blake says, then calls her teammates on her scroll telling them what she found. They were too late.


	50. A much needed talk

Chara returned to the Hound Pits Pub felling redeemed. With the serial killers dead and gone, the people in the slums will be a lot safer now. A lot of people won't have to die to those men now. Chara knows Echo will want more, and there are a lot of people who are just like the killers, just like Adam who deserve to die. They deserved it, they were hurting people, Chara thought to himself to justify his actions as he crawled in through his window. However, he was not expecting to find the Admrial in his room. “Admiral Havelock! What are you doing in here?” Chara asked a bit panicked. The man gestures to the newspapers on the wall and Chara knew he was caught. “So you know, huh?” “Yes, I do. You were SKX all along, right under my nose.” “You know you should really get that cell door fixed.” “Ha ha, very funny.” Havelock replied, Chara went over to the desk beside his bed and picked up his marker, and crossed out the last newspaper on the wall. “Your too late anyway, there dead, there ALL dead now. It’s over.” The two just stared at each other for a short moment before Chara spoke again. “You owe me for the Fang remember? Good way to return the favor, Huh?” “Well, we’ll discuss that later, but for now there’s someone who demands your attention.”

Chara gave Havelock a confused look as the Admiral left the room, Chara’s face went from confusion to slight shock as someone else entered the room. Blake. The two siblings just stared at each other until Blake went towards the bed and sat down, she gestured with her hand to the spot next to her, “Sit down.” She said. Chara sat down next to her and Chara looked down at the wooden floor boards. “Chara, your my brother and I love you. For as long as I can remember I've protected you. With no aura to protect you, I had to. I knew you could fight, but... in my eyes you were always my delicate little brother, who was just like snow. With ONE bad touch, could easily break away. Hmhmhmhm, yeah, just like snow.” Chara looks up at Blake. “But you never did need me to protect you as much as I did all along, did you? No. When I saw you standing on that rooftop in the flooded district with your knife against Adams throat, I realized something. I realized that I don't need to protect you so much anymore, I dont need to be so overprotective of you anymore. Your strong Chara, and all this time, you’ve been even more stronger then me. You beat Adam. you did something that I never could. And, I’m proud of you, but what you did to the rest of the Fang Chara, I’m scared that you were turning into a monster. When I saw you with your knife against Adam’s throat, I was scared that I was right...but you let him go, so I was wrong. I need to know Chara... Please, tell me why. Why did you do it?”

Chara stares at Blake for a moment looking right into her eyes, before looking back down at the floor and putting his face into his hands. “Because I wanted to, and because HE, wouldn't let me stop. I wanted revenge, I wanted to make them all pay for what they did to me, to us, to ALL OF FAUNAS KIND! I wanted to make them suffer, Sienna, Adam, all of them. I never wanted to go that far, never. I wanted to just kill them two and whoever got in my way. I never wanted to go that far... but he…..” Chara went silent. “Chara, who’s ‘He?” Blake asked. “Echo, that's his name.” "Who’s Echo?” “Echo is the demon in my mind, he’s a representation of all of my hate, all of my fears, all of my demons. and I tried to get rid of him, I did, I really did. I just can't do it. He just keeps coming back. I DON’T KNOW HOW TO FIGHT! When I let Adam live, that was the first time I was able to break free from him, but when I tried to fight him head on, I thought I won, but he only just came back. He wanted me to take advantage of Havelock by going after the serial killers. I gave in completely, but not because I gave up, no. That wasn't Echo, that was ALL me. I thought if I killed the killers that…..If I kill them then I could protect these people living here, that if I could help protect these people how are barely able to survive here as it is, that I could redeem myself. That, that was my chance to make up for what I did…. my redemption…. and I did it. (Chara looks up towards the wall of newspapers) I did it. I would be lying (Looks back at Blake) if I said that I didn't have fun making em pay…. It felt good, everything about it just felt so fucking good.” 

Chara looks back to the floor. “I’m sorry that I hurt everyone. It was just something that Havelock said to me. Aren't we ALL, always sometimes monsters?” Chara says. “You do have a point. Remember Hoyt?” “Yeah, why?” “I killed him AND many of his men. Crippled his organization to let the Grimm finish them off. I’ve killed people to………..Chara. Me and Havelock have been talking and we think we know of a way to help you, it’s dangerous and even though I’m not happy about that, we don't have any other means.” “What are you talking about?” “She’s talking about Atlases greatest possible creation for the psychological world. A possible cure for your ill mind.” Havelock suddenly said, Chara looked and seen him in the doorway. “What’s going on?” “Well, uh……...It’s better if I show you….come with me.” “Whoa wait, where are we going on?” Chara asked. “To Atles.” Havelock said. “PENDLETON! WE’RE GOING ON A TRIP!” Yelled Havelock as he exited the room.


	51. The machine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Timeskip: 2 hours later, after arriving in Atles, Havelock takes the two siblings to a laboratory where experiments of the persons psyci are taken place. The rest of team Rwby are sent back to Beacon although reluctant.)

“So now that we’re here, can someone please tell me what’s goin on?” Chara asked. “The Admrial and I discussed this before you arrived at the Hound Pits Pub. It’ll make sense soon.” Blake said. “Alright.” Chara replied as Havelock and Pendleton lead them through the hallways and into room. Chara looked around the room and seen numerous staff in the room, looks like they were expecting them. (Screw it, here's what the room looks like https://static.turbosquid.com/Preview/2016/02/13__15_47_17/SciFi_Laboratoty01.jpgd007fda9-8002-4f55-b58e-33a5aaea6b87Original.jpg) “What Is this?” Chara asked, “That, is our newest completed project. We just need one thing. A test, more accurately a test subject. We have yet to experiment the capabilities of the machine but, that's where you come in, Chara. I know that what I am saying sounds scary, but we won't force you to go through with it if you don't want to, but this machine is designed to allow the subject to enter a generated world to combat and defeat their mental demons. The machine is designed to extract this Echo entity from your mind.” Havelock explained, Chara didn't know what to think, suddenly Blake grabs his hand and Chara looks at her and sees the concerned expression on her face. “You don't have to do this you know. You CAN refuse.” Blake told him. Chara looked at Blake and then back at Havelock, “I’m not afraid.” Chara said. “Very well then, if you’ll please.” Havelock says gesturing to the bed. Chara nods and lets go of Blakes hand, looking at Blake, “I guess this is it.” Chara says. Blake hugs Chara tightly and Chara hugs back holding on to Blake for dear life. Finally they let go of each other and Chara walks to the bed and lies down. The scientists then begin to ready the machine and one of them suddenly injects him with a drug, suddenly Chara losses consciousness. Chara didn't fight it, he let himself fall asleep. (Here goes nothing) Chara thought as he fell asleep.


	52. Into the looking glass we go

When Chara woke up he found himself hanging upside down with his ankles tied to the ceiling. He heard loud grunting noises and looked to see the source. He couldn't believe his eyes, it was his blood father, the one he killed so long ago, only this time, he had a chainsaw and some sort of metal mask on that looked like a muzzle. He had no shirt on and (Screw it. https://www.quizz.biz/uploads/quizz/1127022/8_87SY7.jpg). Chara saw his knife embedded into another corpse hanging from the ceiling and tried to reach it, swinging back and forth to his weapon until finally he got it. Cutting himself down, he fell to the ground with a thud. Lucky the thing taking his blood father’s shape went into another room. Taking advantage, Chara got up and left the room, but suddenly (I know I’m being lazy but to hell with it. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P6jarzmdGWU) Chara limped his way out of the pit full of blood and hobbled his way out of what looked like some kind of sewer system. After climbing his way up a ladder, Chara limped his way through the building he found himself in. suddenly he heard a noise, it sounded like a frustrated groan. Chara poked his head around the corner and seen what was making the noise. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kDNTQcfLbCU) Chara squinted his eyes as the light blinded him, but suddenly everything went black. Chara then felt the pressure of cement on his face and on his whole body. Chara realized that he was laying down on the ground in some alleyway as he opened his eyes. Standing up, Chara realized he wasn't holding his knife, however a quick search in his jacket pocket turned up the ancient knife, and Chara took a firm hold of the handle. 

With that, Chara started walking forward, ready to face Echo and make him pay for all the things that he forced and manipulated Chara into doing. Walking down the alleyway, Chara comes to an opening, still in the ally but not in between the two buildings. Looking to his left he seen some wooden boards covering a big hole leading somewhere, but as he approached it, lightning flashed in the distant sky and in that brief moment there was a flash of something holding a chainsaw. It wasn't like before, it was different and looked like it had no skin. As quickly as it came, it was gone, leaving Chara once again alone. Brushing it off, Chara approached the boards and realised they were not bolted to the wall or was being held up by ANYTHING at all. Clearly he wasn't going to be going through that way, looking to his right revealed a door, turning the knob, it to be unlocked. Going inside, it was creepy, there was just a hallway after a left turn, just a creepy dark hallway that caused a chill to go down Chara’s spine. Going forward, it was another left turn to an open door that lead outside into another alleyway between two buildings. Finding a set of stairs, he went up and into what looked like the center of some village. Chara suddenly heard church bells ringing in the distance which startled him a bit. Looking around showed nowhere for him to progress, until he noticed that there was a building that had a window that wasn't covered by blinds like the rest were, turning the knob showed the door was unlocked. Going inside, wondering where the hell anyone or anyTHING was, Chara looked around to what looked like some sort of fancy small bar. There was a computer on a desk.

The computer was on but it needed a password and username...he grunted in frustration before noticing a little note that had the answer written on it…. Rosesarered and ea45. Chara didn't have a choice but to assume that it was the password and username as he put it in. Getting into the computer he was quickly interrupted, however, as he heard something outside. Leaving the computer and looking at the window, Chara caught a glimpse of someone walking away from the window. Chara left to give pursuit but no one was there. Chara went in the direction of the only other place there is to go, back the way he came towards the stairs from earlier. If there was someone around they had to be close, but there was no one, not a single trace of anything at all. Chara decided to back track, heading back towards the area where he woke up. He spotted a door locked with a padlock that he passed by earlier, however, this time it had a sticky note on it…. 6314. Putting it in the lock, it opened. Venturing further down, Chara came to another door, though he found this door locked. Chara then noticed something that wasn't there before, graffiti on the wall, written in blue that read (look to the right). Doing so showed a door that wasn't there before. The door was slightly ajar, and opening it gave Chara a sudden bad feeling, a feeling that something was wrong. Pushing forward into the hallway that he found himself in, he was a bit surprised to suddenly find blood on the floor. The bad feeling suddenly got worse as he felt someone's eyes on top of him. Suddenly the door behind him gets flung open with great force and Chara quickly turns around to see a man with a hammer there. The man jumped on top of him and Chara pushed him off and got back up, knife at the ready. Chara noticed two things, one being that the man had no eyes and the second was that he recognized him as someone from his old village many years ago. He was one of the market shop owners.

The man suddenly charged forwarded at Chara and Chara got ready to defend himself. The man catching Chara off guard was smacking him full force across the face with the hammer, and a few more times as Chara tried to regain his bearings from the first strike, which was proving more difficult with each strike. Chara was able to block an attack however and used the opportunity to take the advantage and jammed his knife into the throat of his attacker. His body vanished after it hit the floor, leaving Chara alone with a sour face. Going through the door the man came from, showed a ladder going down. Descending down, he quickly found another man with his back turned towards him holding a hammer. He leaning against a wall just standing there. When Chara got close the man he turned around and began to attack Chara. Chara was ready this time and blocked the hammer on the first swing and pushing it aside, jamming his knife into the man’s throat just like before. Chara noticed the sweater he was wearing and recognized it as a sweater that someone in his village wore many years ago. Continuing down the underground path he encountered yet another man with no eyes. Striking him down as well as he pressed on to another ladder that lead up. Going through the door that greeted him, he was back outside. The layout of this place is just terrible….Chara thought to himself. 

Continuing to explore, Chara made a horrifying realization. This is HIS old village from many years ago, that now lies in ruins today. Chara, after fighting for what felt like hours of fighting the deformed representations of the old villagers and getting lost and annoyed by the places stupid layout, stared at the building that was once a place that used to be called his home and despite how much he wanted to not go in, he hesitantly opened the door and entered his old home. It was exactly as he remembered it to be, just as he had left it, minus the blood and bodies of his blood parents that is. However, Chara noticed a foul smell coming from the bathroom. Upon entering, he was hit with a horrible smell of something rotting. Looking inside the bathroom revealed the body of his blood father in the bathtub, a large wound in his chest from where Chara had once stabbed him, that was oozing blood. The bathtub was filled almost to the rim with blood. Leaving the bathroom Chara noticed a door that wasn't there before, going inside it instantly shut behind him. Chara was in a big dark room. Suddenly the sound of a chain saw could be heard and lights turned on to reveal a tall creature with a chainsaw.

It had no skin and no eyes, it looked like it had nails embedded into its body. “Oh boy.” Chara mumbled to himself. Chara dogged out of the way of a charged attack and brought his knife ready to fight. The creature swung his chainsaw and Chara dodged easily and sliced the creature where an artery would be on a actual person. Chara then noticed as the creature turned around to face Chara, that no blood even came out of the wound. The creature rushed at Chara and Chara ran to the other side of the room to get some distance from that chainsaw. The creature was faster than chara anticipated and was right on top of him almost immediately. Chara then in a state of panic, threw throwing knives at the creature and the thing fell onto one knee. Chara then noticed something on its back and ran to the otherside of it to see this big squishy looking thing on its back and stabbed it with his knife. The creature howled in pain and stood up, Chara repeated the process a few times until finally the creature howleded out in great pain. Chara ran a few feet away, knife raised in the air ready to attack. However the creature apparently had enough as it then surprised Chara by cutting its own head off with the chainsaw. Chara then felt a unbearable wave of nausea consume him and he fell to the ground.


	53. Riddance of a demon

For all the time he had spent back at the place Chara used to call his home, he had hated life. Hated HIS life, and wanted to end it. All the abuse from his parents, and the fact they never truly loved him even before his diagnosis, he hated it all. He hated his village and everyone in it. The ridiculous layout of the town, the lack of love from his own family, the other kids that would bully Chara, their parents, the other villagers, they were all a hassel and were very draining to encounter each and everyday. He wanted to just die to escape it all, and has tried harming himself and even thought of and tried suicide just to escape the cruel place that was his own village. He wished he could have personally killed each and every last one in that horrible place. However now, he wanted nothing more then to take back what had happened. This creature was the embodiment of all those negative thoughts he had of harming himself, all the bitterness and hate he had for his village and the people living there at the time, and conquering it, was a major victory, for Chara.


	54. Fixing whats broken

Upon waking up, Chara realized he was not in the same room he was in before. Deciding to make progress he left the room encountering several creatures that kinda looked like him. Chara was disturbed by this but quickly struck them down as too make progress through the world within his mind. Making his way outside and fighting his way past hoards of the deformed monsters, he found himself in some kind of sewer system. It smelt horrible and had even more surprises for him down below, as even more weird deformed looking monsters appeared from out underneath the water and began to attack him. Chara fought with all his might and one by one, they were going down. Exhausted, Chara finally reaches a room with no deformed monsters, or so he thought. Upon entering the room he was met with a familiar face, Echo. ‘Their lying to you. They don’t know how to help you. Remember, only the closest brothers are bound in blood.’ And with that, Echo leaves the room, and before Chara could do anything to stop him, a monster appears in the room, covered in bandages and wielding a mace and looking even more disfigured then the other monsters before. 

“Oh, come on.” Chara mumbles to himself. Chara threw some throwing knives at the creature noticing how it was very slow and how its legs kept dislocating. Chara ran to the other side of the room to the door Echo ran through, the door was locked and looking back at the monster Chara saw the key in its hand and saw it eat the key. “Oh shit.” Chara got ready for the fight since clearly he had no choice but to fight. Chara hashed and slashed but to no effect, his knives didn't faze the creature at all, that's when Chara noticed the valves and wires that went into the water that filled the room at ankle height and got an idea. Getting into a corner and allowing the ugly ass bastard to get close enough to him, Chara dogged his attack and ran to a valve turning it all the way and then stood on a platform that was above the water and watched in delight as he heard the sound of electricity being powered up and the creature getting electrocuted. It seemed like it fazed the thing very much and so Chara repeated the process until finally the thing went down. Chara dug his knife into the creature and dug out the key and unlocked the door.


	55. Further into the abyss

Chara suddenly had a surge of nausea hit him like a punch to the face, he did not pass out, but he felt like his head got a lot clearer. He realized it was a feeling he felt with the chainsaw wielding monster, like he had been cut loose from a binding, one of many. Those monsters were depictions of himself, they were the forms that Chara viewed himself as, a disfigured humanoid mess with LOTS of issues, he had been thinking day and night about these issues. That mace wielding thing was an embodiment of all of that, a symbolic figure for all the negative thoughts of how Chara viewed himself. It was just as simple as that, he was broken, cracked. Now he was piecing himself back together, piece by piece. As Chara left the room moving on from his victory, Chara had a sudden flash in front of his face of a deformed looking man, the flash despite how quick it was to disappear, startled Chara as he was not expecting it. He continued down the hallway. 

Chara seen even more flashes of a weird thing he couldn't describe and blood completely covering the walls and floor. The flashes then showed a woman who looked familiar to Chara as he got closer to the door at the end of the hallway. Reaching the door, it wouldn't budge, the nob wouldn't even turn and suddenly the walls and floor and even the ceiling was covered in blood. The lights went out, turning around the lights turned back on one at a time and Chara proceeded back to where the first flash had occurred and seen there was signs along the walls. They read (What do you think?) (Do you like this?) (You don’t know anything) (If you could just understand) (I NEVER wanted this) the hallway got somewhat twisted in the structure in a way that would be hard to describe. (I just want you to die…...just... die.) 

Then there was a massive hole in the wall. When he entered the hallway, hands appeared out from the floor beneath him and began to grab his ankles. Their touch was excruciating and unbearable. The hallway went on and on and the touch of the hands burned and stung in an indescribable way, Chara ran and ran trying to find a way out to escape the pain he felt in not only his ankle but his hole body, Chara finally found a door and burst through it as a blinding white light flooded his vision and he seen a vision of himself. There were doctors all around him and his sister was by his side. He seen himself back a long time ago with blisters in his mouth from the buttercup flowers that Adam poisoned him with, the experience was excruciating and every touch was unbearable…...but it didn't last forever. He found himself in a hallway with his back turned towards the door, looking forward Chara pressed on. Further into the abyss he went.


	56. Who is this?

As Chara wandered down the path he realized he was not in his village anymore but in Vail. Walking down the kingdom streets he was anticipating more foes. After fighting through a bit of some familiar demons Chara came across a door, chained up surrounded by yellow tape. Chara ignored the door since he couldn't open it, but suddenly the door opens. And by open I mean open like a kinder egg with a firecracker surprise inside and behind that door stood the realest depiction of pure anxiety. It’s strong it’s fast and it sneaks up on Chara who barely had time to turn around to see what it was before he had to run for his life. That's all Chara could do, just run and pray that it didn't catch up to him. Chara ran and ran as the sound of the thing screaming as it was right on his ass got farther away and then right dead behind him. He could feel its presence behind him. Chara ran and hopped over a fence when he reached a dead end and fell down a few feet. Looking back up he could hear the thing turning around and leaving. Chara sat there on his knees as he tried to catch his breath, standing up, he pressed on. So far, that was the worst encounter yet. Fighting his way past more deformed versions of his former villagers and such, Chara hears a voice mumbling from a scroll on the ground. Picking it up Chara couldn't help but feel that the voice sounded familiar. “Hello?” “Ch….. is th…...ou?” “Hello? I can't hear you! Who is this?” “C...ara...It’s so….Where...you?” “Your not coming in clear. Who are you? WHERE are you?” “I..ed to sp….you Chara….I’m up….roof…..opp…..park.” “Your…. What? Your up on the roof? I can't hear what your saying! Hello? Hello! Are you still there?.......Ah shit” The voice sounded actually rather sweet, so Chara decided to actually head to the roof of where the voice said it was.


	57. Shot in the shoulder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapters.

Climbing up onto the roof, Chara was meet with a surprising face. “What the? Illia?!” It was Ilia, “Hello Chara.” “No, your not real.” Chara mumbled under his breath, not trusting this at all. “Hm?” Ilia seemed to have heard that. “Nothing.” “I missed you Chara, I wanna talk.” “I miss you to Ilia.” (A few moments later) Chara had been sitting on the edge of the rooftop with Ilia just talking with each other. “Ilia, I missed you.” Chara said, “I missed you too Chara.” “Ilia, I love you.” “I love you too, Chara. I never stopped loving you. I never wanted to hurt you, but Adam, he…...he gave me orders saying they were from the high leader herself and I-i-iii.” “Ilia, stop. You betrayed me. You hurt me, but I love you, I still fucking love you because i just can’t help myself. I want to see you again. IN REAL LIFE I mean, I want to see you again.” “I want to see you again too, Chara.” “Chara….I….” “Ilia, what is…” Chara askes as Ilia stands up. Chara then looks in shock and confusion as Ilia then jumps off the roof and Chara is left to stair at her dead body in confusion as to what just happened. “Whhh-wh-whhhhy why why why why WHY?!?!?!” A monster on a chair being held in the air by balloons suddenly appeared and Chara stood up in rage as he looked at the monster. ‘You- YOU DID THIS! WHY?! WHYYYYYYY?!?!?!?! YOU SICK FUCK!!!!!!” Chara yelled at the monster, readying throwing knives from his sleeves. Chara is angry, emotional, and afraid and wants to run away and leave this thing here to fester. However, he was not going to let his demons win, his reaction was a metaphorical thing on its own. That reaction was him blaming himself, that it was his ugly side that caused her to turn her back on him and that HE was what drove her away. Her jumping from the roof was a depiction to the pain he felt when he realized that Ilia had set him up way back when. This thing was a representation of his sorrow and the worst traits about himself. Blaming himself and hating himself for Ilia being gone.

Chara wanted to run but leaving it here would be denial of it all and allow the hatred and bitterness to fester and grow further and Chara was NOT going to let that happen. No more denial, no more bitterness, no more fear, and no more pain and hatred. This ends now, no matter how hard it will be. It’s a long and hard fight as Chara fought the thing the only way he could. With his throwing knives since he couldn't use his ancient knife. Memories of the past flooded back with each hit he made on the carcass looking thing in the sky, as the fight went on the memories became worse and worse. Flashback after flashback of the times he had spent with Ilia, the girl he loved and wanted to spend the rest of his life with that was now gone. He cried as each memory brought pain with it, sering pain that was unbearable as each memory flashed in his eyes and Chara went wild with his throwing and started to let out anger filled screams. Finally the beast went down and faded away, and looking down he seen that Ilia’s body was gone too. Ilia is gone now, and Chara must venture forth…...alone.

Pressing onward he reached a place he was very familiar with. The old White Fang base he and Blake were stationed at. He had memories of this place as he, Blake , Ilia, and Adam were all present here for a while. Delving inside it was beautiful and peaceful looking which made Chara VERY suspicious and had him on edge, eventually the palace went dark and Chara was attacked by mutilated face looking monsters that embodied the fellow soldiers he was stationed with. They had not taken kindly to a human being amongst their ranks and when Adam,Ilia, and Blake were not around, they would bully and harass Chara just for him being human and they made it very clear that they did NOT want him there, Even though the bullying stopped when a certain amount of time passed and they gained a form of tolerance for his presence which turned into genuine respect and love, the memories of the harassment even at his weakest times were hell for Chara and even though Ilia, Adam and Blake defended him all the time, hell Adam even had executed a soldier out right once and even then they still wouldn't back off. Chara had some very repressed memories of this place and these soldiers here. Fighting them through this place as memories he had long since buried came flooding back to him. Eventually escaping that place after fighting his way through the painful memories and conquering them the hard way, Chara pressed on into the unknown….going the only way he can. Chara eventually finds himself back at his old home. He noticed that the place was completely covered in blood and there was a hole leading down. Chara knew why the place was the way it was but decided not to stay, there was nothing to gain by staying here anymore. 

Descending down, Chara left this place behind…...for good this time. Climbing down Chara walked down a seemingly endless hallway, though almost rather quickly he heard a voice, two voices. His own and Blake's, and he even remembered the conversation that was hearing as well. “Chara…..you're not going to believe this but…...Adam betrayed us.” “What? What are you talking about?” “Adam sold us out to Sienna Kong, he told her everything and poisoned you with the flowers!” “But...but….why? How could he do that to us?!” “I don’t know but we can’t trust him anymore.” Chara remembered when Blake first told him that Adam had betrayed them, it hurt more then the flowers did. Chara still couldn't believe that Adam did that to them even after all they had been through together, Adam was their friend and mentor and yet…...Chara reached the end of the hallway and climbed up a ladder and found himself outside where Chara fought his way through even more psychotic insanity. Chara is forced into the wilderness since there is nowhere for him to go, the path leading him away from the city. Chara fights his way through demon after demon after demon and they don't let up, and what's worse is that one of them is one he isn't ready to fight.

Anxiety. The sound of its chainsaw and screams and howls are enough to make Chara run for his life and not look back until finally Chara finds a place to hide from it for now, an abandoned building that from the looks of it, is a asylum. Chara see’s a figure standing there opening the gate and going inside……..“Adam?” Fighting his way through the creatures that were waiting for him inside, Chara finally comes to a gate with a familiar face on the other side. “YOU!” “Hello Chara. Come closer.” “You want me to come closer to YOU!?” “Come closer.” Adam insists, Chara groaned and went a little closer noticing Adam didn't have his weapon. “I can let you through Chara but I want something in return.” “TRUST YOU?!?!?! I did trust you Adam, remember? When you had ONE FUCKING JOB!?!?!?” “Yes, but you have no choice but to trust me now.” Adam pulled out a key “I have the key to the gate, if you want to make progress you will have to trust me. I want a gun, there's one downstairs. Get it for me, now.” “Why the fuck am I doing this?” Chara mumbles to himself as he goes to get the gun. Grabbing it Chara takes note there's no ammo in it, going back up stairs he hands it to Adam who then drops the key. Chara picks it up but then BANG! Adam shoots Chara in the shoulder. “You crazy bastard! I’ll kill you!” Adam runs off and Chara takes pursuit. The whole scene is a depiction of the trust Chara had for Adam and the pain he felt when he turned on them twice.


	58. Catching the bull by the horns

A few miniutes later after finding another pistol (https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/dishonoredvideogame/images/3/32/C_Pistol_Full.png/revision/latest?cb=20160731210136) and making his way upstairs to face his old friend and now new enemy……..again. Reaching an attic, he finds Adam there, “There you are! You're so dead! Your so fucking dead!” Chara shouts and the two begin their shootout, the two hiding behind boxes on opposite sides of the room. Chara readys his pistol waiting for Adam to poke his head out, Adam stands out aiming for Chara and the two lock eyes as they aim their guns at one another. (Fight looks alot like this. Please ignore the cut scene were Simon is talking with doctor Pernel, as that cut scene has nothing to do with the story. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FABY45o7yh0)


	59. But nobody came

When Chara left the building he was overwhelmed with a bright light and searing pain all throughout his body. When the light went away he found himself going down some sort of hallway, strapped to a gurney and was being pushed by two people. The further down the hallway he went the more he could hear the sound of a heart monitor in the background. Eventually they stopped in some sort of doctors room and Chara passed out. Everything went quiet, when he awoke he was in what looked like a prison cell. There was a bed a sink and a toilet, the room felt familiar to Chara as he got up, feeling dizzy he hobbled his way to the door and was met with a familiar face. A soldier, wearing a Privateer uniform. Chara knew now where he was, he was in his old cell, back when he was a prisoner of Hoyt Volker. The door was opened and the soldier motioned for him to move. He brought Chara into a room with a single chair, and the soldier ordered him to sit down, Chara looked at him and did what he said. Suddenly metal cuffs appeared strapping his wrist and ankles to the chair. “What the hell?” Chara said shocked as something went onto his head, he felt needles enter his arm and scull. Pain soured all through out his body but that wasn't the worst part, no. the worst of that was the fear he felt, memories came flooding back of the fear he felt, the fear of the soldiers, the building he was forced to stay at, everything was frightening and intimidating fro Chara. It felt like fire was all around him, not burning him but very close, enough to burn him slowly but not close enough to touch him. Like calling out for help, but nobody came. It went dark again.


	60. Fuck this place

Chara woke up in what was the center of the compound that he was once a prisoner at. As he stood up he heard someone clear their throat loudly, turning around to find Echo standing there. ‘At one point I just stopped counting, drinking bleach, slitting your wrist, nothing seemed to work. You were too much of a coward and always hesitated when it came to ending your own life, and THEY, always saved you then beat you twice as hard. Hey remember that time you somehow got your hands on fire dust and you tried to light yourself on fire? Hehe, yeah, those were some good times.’ “Fuck you Echo! I’m going ta finish this!” 

‘HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!’ The sound of Echo’s laugh was unbearably loud, ‘You are weak, you are and always will be, weak.’ And with that Echo grew in size and got bigger and became giant as shadows surrounded him and completely covered him. He became gigantic and Chara felt overwhelmed by him. ‘You think you can be free from me?’ a strong force sent Chara flying back and he went into the wall. Struggling to get up Chara was barely able to regain his breath as the wind was knocked out of him. ‘Run all you want, Chara. You can’t escape.’ Chara got up and ran out the doors trying to find some sort of exit. He wasn't ready, there was no way he could fight Echo, he wasn't strong enough. Echo followed and Chara looked back at the terrifying form Echo had taken and felt adrenaline rush through his veins as the urge to run for his life kicked in.

Chara was scared, he wasn't ready! As Chara ran down the hallways, Echo maintained pursuit but was only walking, yet somehow always managed to stay right behind Chara. Chara could hear Echo’s footsteps behind him, and tried to run faster. ‘Come back, Chara! And fight me!’ Echo yelled, The ground shook and Chara stumbled as he tried to keep his balance and keep running. The same invisible strong force came back suddenly and shattered the ground beneath Chara. He fell down below onto the floor under him. He quickly got up to his feet, Chara saw Echo approaching from the corridor in front of him ‘Enough games!’ Chara looked to the corridor to his right and Echo was there too. ‘Stop running!’ 

Chara turned around to see a empty corridor and sprinted down it to escape. “NO! STOP! GET AWAY FROM ME!” Chara yelled as he ran away. He wasn't strong enough yet…….he was afraid to face him. Chara continued to run down the seemingly endless hallways. There were two ways up ahead, on straight and on to the left. Echo just suddenly appeared in front of him and Chara began to panic and quickly turned to the left path way, a cold shiver flowing down his spine. The wall shook by Echo’s powers and pathways collapsed before Chara could go down them, Chara ran left, right, down twists and turns and finally seemed to come out onto what would be the ground floor of this place. Looking to his right Echo was approaching, extending his hand, reaching for him and Chara took off in the opposite direction.

‘Did you really think that you could get rid of me?’ Echo asks and the shadows extend in front of Chara on the walls, starting to form hands and suddenly they reached out in front of him trying to grab him. Chara was shocked by this, shocked by just how powerful Echo was and quickly slid under the first hand getting back on his feet as more appeared and Chara quickly dodged left, then right, to avoid the hands, nearly tripping over his own feet as he did so. Chara seen what looked to be two double doors and broke through them to find himself outside. 

‘Come back, Chara’ Echo yelled behind him, Chara took off down an alleyway of some sort of city he didn't recognize. Chara was getting tired and was running out of breath. Echo could be heard laughing at him from behind, shadows formed along the walls as he maintained pursuit of Chara, and laughed at Chara’s attempt to escape him. ‘Do you really think you can do anything to stop me?’ Chara made a turn as shutter doors slammed shut in front of him, turning down the alley with more shutter doors slamming down fast and loud next to him as he ran past them. “STOP, DAMN IT!” Chara ran and made turn after turn and Echo never seemed to be getting any distant, ‘YOU RUN BECAUSE YOU'RE WEAK! YOUR AFRAID OF ME!’

Chara’s lungs felt like they were on fire but somehow he managed to stay on his feet as he saw a bus and hopped in the driver's seat and saw keys in the ignition and turned them, looking in the rear view mirror and seeing Echo standing there in the ally, Chara slammed his foot on the gas pedal. “Fuck this place.” Chara mumbled before an ear piercing noise filled his ears and he passed out.


	61. Sorrow of the heart

When Chara wakes up he looks around what has to be an empty void. ‘You and I were a great team Chara.’ Echo says getting Chara’s attention, “A TEAM!? We are NOT a fucking team!” ‘But look at what we accomplished, Sienna Khong would still be alive if it weren't for my help, killing all those people, forcing her to come and see for herself what was going on down there in Vail where we were waiting for her….. And we did it so perfectly, wouldn't you agree Chara?’ “Yeah, and now I don’t need you anymore.” ‘What will you do when I’m gone Chara? When Adam comes back? What then? Next time he will use all he’s got, and then what? You need me Chara.’ “No I don’t. Not anymore!”

‘HAHAHAHA! You’re going to fight ME? You’ve done nothing but run from me Chara, is it out of fear? Fear is such a subtle thing….. But when one experiences true fear, is when they can be controlled. They can be molded. I am the premise of ALL that you fear. You will bow down to this fear or you will die.’ “Those are my two options? Then I think I’ll go with the third choice, which is FUCK YOU!” ‘Well if that's what you were after this whole time, you failed. From the very start you failed.’ “No! None of this is real! YOU aren't real!” ‘You want to believe that, but I’m right here. I’ve been with you since you were born.’ “This world is a nightmare... but I’m not afraid of you anymore.” ‘Prove it, Chara. I have you, and I won't let you just leave me. THIS WORLD IS A PRISON FOR YOU TO ROT IN!’ “FUCK YOU! I’VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS! I’LL KILL YOU RIGHT HERE!” ‘You act brave, but you are still weak. You have been through many traumatizing things Chara and been through so much pain. Pain that still haunts your heart. That's right, you’ve only been focusing of your mind so much that you’ve neglected the damage done to your heart and soul. Remember the pain Chara, remember EVERYTHING!’ Echo shouted as Chara’s heart raced in fear of what he was to face.

“Chara” a voice called out to him. Chara turned around and saw…...no, it can't be. “Ilia?” “How could you Chara, how could you hurt me and so many others?! You gave me away to some stranger! HOW COULD YOU? YOU SAID YOU STILL LOVED ME! YOU COULD HAVE JUST LEFT ME ALONE!” “No, stop it. Shut up! Your not real!” Chara shouted as he covered his ears, more voices joined the frie. “Mom, Dad?” His step parents emerged from the shadows, “How could you? HOW COULD YOU KILL ALL THOSE PEOPLE LIKE THAT?! YOU'RE A DEMON! A PATHETIC MURDERER! I’M EMBARRASSED TO CALL YOU MY SON!” His step mother shouted “No, your NOT REAL, G-GO AWAY!” Chara cried as their words filled his ears. “WE SHOULD HAVE BROUGHT YOU TO THE POLICE WHEN WE HAD THE CHANCE!” The depiction of his step father shouted. “Your not real, your not real, your not real, your not real.” Chara mumbled to himself while he sat on his knees trying to block out the voices, crying all the while.

“I should never have let you in the Fang.” Said Adam’s voice, “I knew we should never have trusted you, you human filth!” Shouted Sienna Khong’s voice. Soon all the voices of all the White Fang members he killed suddenly erupted with rage and hate directed towards Chara. “YOUR A MONSTER! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! HUMAN TRASH! YOU CAN’T DO ANYTHING RIGHT! YOUR AN INSANE KILLER! WE SHOULD HAVE NEVER TRUSTED YOU! WE NEVER SHOULD HAVE LET YOU IN! YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED WHEN THEY HUNG YOU! THEY SHOULD HAVE HUNG YOU AT BIRTH! I WISH YOU HAD NEVER BEEN BORN! WHY DID YOU KILL ME!? HOW COULD YOU!? DIE DAMN YOU! YOU DON’T DESERVE TO LIVE!” The voices piled on top of each other and were so loud, they overwhelmed Chara who could do nothing, not even cry out for them to stop as his voice was drowned out by their screaming.

“SHUT UP! SHUT UP! I’M NOT A DEMON! I’M NOT A DEMON! GO AWAY! GO AWAY! YOUR NOT REAL! GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! PLEASE!” Chara could only cry as their words grew louder and louder and more and more voices piled up and up and up. “YOUR A DEMON! YOUR AN FUCKING GENOCIDER! DIE ALREADY! YOU KILLED ALL OF US! YOUR A MURDERER! YOU DON’T DESERVE A SECOND CHANCE! YOUR A PSYCHOPATH! PSYCHOPATH! WE WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU! DIE! DIE! DIE! JUST DIE! I HATE YOU!” “NO YOUR NOT REAL! NO YOUR NOT!” Chara shouted. “Go away! Please.” The voices kept coming and more kept coming just piling up on top of each other. Echo came and lifted up Chara’s head by the chin and looked into Chara’s tearfilled eyes.

He handed him the gun he used since the beginning of the killings, ‘Did you really think that you could redeem yourself for what you’ve done, what WE’VE done? Chara, there's no redeeming yourself from this. You’ve always known this. Killing other killers won't change anything, and it won't put any souls at rest. You've known this from the beginning of your quest for redemption. But there IS one thing you can do.’ Chara looks at the gun in his hands, tears stained his face as they still continued to pour down his face, flowing down like a river stream. Chara looks at Echo and Echo looks at Chara ‘Do it, finish it. You know it is the only way to be free of the pain. Besides, did you really think that ANYONE would forgive you for what you’ve done?’ Chara slowly pointed the gun at his own head, the voices screaming, chanting out loud for him to pull the trigger. “KILL YOURSELF! KILL YOURSELF! KILL YOURSELF! KILL YOURSELF! KILL YOURSELF! KILL YOURSELF! KILL YOURSELF! KILL YOURSELF! KILL YOURSELF! KILL YOURSELF!”

Chara squeezed his eyes shut as he put his finger on the trigger and got ready to pull it. They were right. There's nothing for him out there, so why did he keep fighting? Ever since he was little he wanted to be happy, and to spread that happiness to others. But all he has brought to anyone in the end, was misery, death, and destruction. All he ever wanted was to be of help, to be a good boy but, he’s rotten to the core. (I don’t deserve redemption), Chara thought to himself. He’s killed so many people who were once people he knew. People who were once his brothers and sisters in arms, his comrades. People who were part of a cause he was once a part of too, right beside all of them. People who were mothers and fathers, brothers and sisters, cousins, nieces and nephews, aunts and uncles, sons and daughters.... Friends and family of good people. People who were just following orders and who didn't deserve to die.. ….Yet he killed them anyway. He couldn't control his own mind, he truly was insane. He let Echo take control and manipulate him into doing such horrible things, and there were even times where he did it on his own accord, no manipulation or loss of control, all Chara. When he killed Sienna, he had full control of himself. HE killed her and so many others. He didn't deserve a second chance, he was a monster. He WAS a human after all. It would do the world so much more better if he just………(do DO do Do do Do DO, do DO do Do do Do DO, DO DO DOO DO DOO DO!) The sound of music he recognized to be the music of his locket, was suddenly heard as it drowned out the voices till they became silent as Chara opened his eyes. 

Now in a different room, he quickly recognizes it to be his house back home in Managery. Blake in the real world had seen everything with the scientists on monitors. She played the music of the locket that was around sleeping Chara’s neck, and he heard that and it brought him into a small pocket space away from where Echo could see. “Hello Chara.” A hallucination of Blake standing in the middle of the living room staring at him with a slight smile on her face. “You’ve endured so much... All this time….. All alone.” Chara walks up to Blake even though he knows she’s not real, she’s the only friendly, comforting face he’s seen. “It’s my fault, I couldn't control myself. I let myself lose control.” Chara stood there in the middle of the living room staring at the hallucination. “I’m so scared, I’m losing control and I don’t know what to do. I feel so alone, so helpless, so…..so weak.” Chara says as he sits down on the couch. And puts his head in his hands. “I failed you. I became just like Adam. I became a monster. I failed everyone.” “That’s not true Chara. You were manipulated by something you didn't understand. You were taken advantage of, you know this.” Fake Blake said, sitting down next to Chara. “But I couldn't control Echo.” “How could you? Echo is a force of nature. What you’re doing... it’s like blaming yourself for an earthquake. It wasn't your fault.” Fake Blake puts her hand on Chara’s leg. “You have to stop torturing yourself.” The two lock eyes. “Your a good man Chara. Your my brother.” Fake Blake gets up from the couch and walks away, she stops in the middle of the living room and turns around to look back at Chara. “There are too many forces against you. You have to stay strong. Don’t let the past defeat you.” Chara stands up from the couch and the two were silent for a brief moment until fake Blake spoke again. “I forgive you…. And everyone else will too…. But the most important thing is that you forgive yourself.” and with that, fake Blake vanished leaving Chara alone. “Forgive myself.” Chara mumbled to himself. “She’s right.”


	62. The pieces of the mirror

Chara wiped away the tears from his eyes and walked out the door and was back in the empty void he was in earlier. “Where are you?” Chara asked, ready to finish this. ‘If its a taste of despair you wish, then a taste of despair you shall receive.’ Echo said. His voice coming from everywhere yet Chara didn't flinch. The figures came back and their voices filled Chara’s ears with their venom.

“Your a monster Chara. YOU ARE SUCH A FAILURE! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! YOUR WORTHLESS? YOU CAN’T DO ANYTHING RIGHT! JUST DIE AND LEAVE US ALL ALONE ALREADY!” Chara didn't even flinch at their words. “No……..your wrong………...I am more then that……...better then that……..and I’ll prove it to the world one day……..so, BE GONE!”

 

And with that they all went away. ‘I see you have overcome some of your guilt and pain, but the depth of your past tramas is vast. There is still plenty of fear from which to draw from, fear that still lives in the depths of your heart. You remember, don’t you?’ ….An ear piercing noise filled Chara’s ears as images suddenly flashed in Chara’s eyes and Chara tensed.

‘Ah, yes. You remember it all.’the void changed into a hallway. Chara then heard the sound of a chainsaw revving behind him. Turning around slowly, he seen his blood father there and the man rushed him causing Chara to flee down the hallway. Chara ran down the hallway with the sound of his blood father’s moaning and grunting and chainsaw revving behind him. However, Chara looked behind him to find that he was no longer being chased until he looked back ahead and seen that the bastard had teleported in front of him. Chara stopped as his father rushed towards him. 

“Enough of this shit!” Chara charged forward and ducked and slid underneath in between his father's legs and was behind him. When his blood father turned around Chara jammed his knife into the side of his neck. His blood father dropped his chainsaw... behind Chara, an elevator opened up. Chara only stared at it. “No” Chara said, yanking his knife back out as he walked over to and picked up the chainsaw. “You think THIS, will stop me?” Chara stood in front of the embodiment for the man who abused him instead of loving him and swung the chainsaw downwards cutting into the man's shoulder. Chara cut him in half as blood flew everywhere and Chara screamed like a mad man. Once he was finished he watched the bastard’s body flop forward. “Fuck…….you!” Chara said out of breath.

Chara then heard the sound of something scraping against the floor and then felt something wrap around his ankles and looked down to see barbed wire wrap around his ankles and yank him backwards. “OH SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTT!” Chara yelled as he was pulled down the hallway and then upwards. He felt his back slam into something and realized he stopped being thrown around. Getting up he seen something he hoped to avoid. It was big, and held and big hammer and had a safe for a head. 

 

(https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwiorKe_0N_bAhWGr1kKHYKDBm4QjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fcorroder666.deviantart.com%2Fart%2FThe-Keeper-Boxman-Cosplay-from-The-Evil-Within-485518765&psig=AOvVaw1_b-QfIrvpI9wR9W0ED0Pn&ust=1529494309802611) Chara Knew what this represented, it represented Buck. Chara felt that if he closed his eyes that it would help keep him safe and would help protect him. A lot of good THAT did him. Chara pulled out his knife and got ready. The thing got ready to fight and just simply walked towards Chara and swung his hammer only to miss and Chara ducked and did a tuck and roll underneath the monster cutting into his side as he went. Standing up behind the monster, it turned around and swung again and again each time missing as Chara dodged. Chara showed no emotion at all during the fight, he didn't need to for this thing. He knew it was only a matter of time before he would need to fight him. The fight went on as is. Chara dodging the monster’s attacks and striking when there was an opening, However Chara messed up and was taken off guard and the hammer suddenly made contact with his right hip and sent him flying.

 

Pain rushed all through out Chara’s body and he lay there on the ground in pain from the hammer hitting him hard. The monster moved towards him and Chara forced himself up and knew his strategy wasn’t working and needed to end this. “Here goes nothing.” Chara mumbled as he sprinted forward and jumped on the monster catching it off guard. Chara jammed his knife into the safe, and with all his might, begin to pry it open. The monster was trying it’s best to pull Chara off of him. However, Chara held on for dear life and pried the safe open and mushy flesh and blood poured out and startled Chara as he fell off the monster. Getting back on his feet, the monster fell to its knees and fell backwards with a thud. Chara was panting with exhaustion and was a little nervous for the next fight. Suddenly the room changed and he found himself in a different room. There were pipes all around and in the middle of the ceiling there was something that looked like flamethrowers…. On the ground however, was another monster. A representation of Sienna Kong. (https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwiyi6T92eXbAhXit1kKHYYNAc0QjRx6BAgBEAU&url=http%3A%2F%2Flegendsofthemultiuniverse.wikia.com%2Fwiki%2FFile%3AReborn-Laura-the-evil-within-38850701-500-281.jpg&psig=AOvVaw1ZI8wOhdT9MFvucGGjEl21&ust=1529703017936051) 

Chara always thought of Seannia as a terrible witch that needed to be burned. That she was evil, “I killed you once, and I’ll do it again.” Chara mumbled. Chara ran in circles trying to find how to turn on the pipes. He saw a lever but when he pulled it nothing happened. He moved to avoid Sienna and looked for a way to turn on the pipes. Finding turn valves, he rushed to turn them in time, thanking god the Sienna was slow. Standing at the lever he tried to bait out Sienna. “COME ON! COME OOOOON! SMILE YOU SON OF A….!” Chara yelled as he flipped the switch and fire shot down and covered Sienna. Sienna screamed and suddenly Echo took her place and the sound of him screaming filled the void they found themselves in again. Echo stumbled backwards away from Chara, “What else have you got?!” Chara said. Echo laughed and summoned clones of himself Standing tall, there were six of them circling Chara. ‘Witch is the real one, Hmm? Your going to die, kid. You can’t escape’.


	63. I am real

“Fuck you, I’ll kill you right here!” Chara yelled as the Echo clones approached him. Chara pulled out a throwing knife and stared at all of them as they walked towards him. Chara saw a slight difference, a burn mark and threw the throwing knife at him and the other clones staggered back and vanished. Chara lunged at Echo and jumped on him, bringing them both to the ground and repeatedly stabbed his face over and over again. Black ooze leaked out of Echo’s face. Finally stopping, “I’m stronger then yo- AAAAAHAHHHHHHHHHGGGHGHGHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!”

Chara felt a unbearable pain in his chest as blackness covered his vision and his chest felt as if something was tearing through his body. (GASP) Chara awoke at last, free from the world of the machine but what he saw in the real world was not what he was expecting. All the scientists were………….dead. “BLAKE!” Chara rushed to his sister’s side and was relieved to only find her unconscious on the ground. Pendleton lay bleeding against the wall, “*Cough* Chara, come here.” Chara rushed to the man's side. “We should have never built this machine. *Cough*, you must…….you must stop him……...don’t let him escape.”

Chara was about to ask what he was talking about when Trevor’s breath escaped him. Chara was in shock, taking one last look at the carnage, Chara left the room to find Havelock since he was nowhere to be seen. Sprinting down the hallways he passed dead bodies that were everywhere. What the hell happened? He heard the sounds of fighting and looked, in the main lobby of the building was Havelock and……….no, it can't be. Havelock, sword in hand and a gun in the other, pointed the gun at the other person but the other person grabbed his arm and stabbed it and turned his hand to where his own gun was pointed at Havelock’s face. By the time the Admiral realized what was happening BANG! A gunshot erupted and Havelock fell to the ground dead. The person looked back at Chara. Chara just stood there…...paralyzed in fear and disbelief. “......How?!…………….Why?!.......” Chara mumbled as he……….Echo stared at him from the center of the lobby. ‘Chara……..Finally……….I AM REAL!’


	64. Freedom

Chara stood there horrified. How was this possible? “I……...don’t understand.” ‘It’s simple Chara, the machine made me real. It extracted me from your mind AND from your body. I, am the result.’ Echo drew his kitchen knife and Chara drew his ancient dagger. Chara didn't know how this happened, but he knew one thing, this is where it ends. Chara charged forward and Echo swung upwards, Chara and Echo locked blades and pushed against each other but Echo proved to be stronger as he pushed Chara backwards, slashing against Chara twice in his chest. Chara lunged towards Echo but something weird happened. Chara stopped mid air, floating. “What the…?” Chara said confused.

 

‘Oh I’m full of surprises, Chara.’ Echo said with his hand extended outward. Using his powers, Echo slams Chara onto the ground then lifted him up again and slammed him back down again and again one more time. Chara’s whole body filled up with pain as Echo lifted Chara upwards, Chara did the only thing he could and threw his knife at Echo, but Echo caught it and when he did chara fell to the ground, getting up just in time to receive slashings from Echo.

 

Echo threw Chara’s knife back at him and the blade became imbedded into Chara’s shoulder. Chara yanked it out and got ready for the fight to continue. Chara waited for Echo to attack since he couldn't charge at him anymore. Echo swung his knife and Chara blocked it but only for Echo to lift Chara’s blade upwards enough to kick him and send him flying away through a window and into some lab equipment.

 

Echo jumped through the window right when Chara stood up and Echo slashed down on Chara who was too disoriented to dodge. Echo threw a spinning hook kick and hit Chara across the head and sent him to the ground. Echo stood over Chara and grabbed him and lifted him up and punched him to the face. Echo hit Chara until his face was bloody and swollen. Echo used his power to throw Chara away from him and into the wall, Chara landed on the ground with a thud.

 

Echo was relentless and attacked again with his knife and Chara barely had time to dodge. The two locked eyes and stood there with their weapons intertwined until Echo pushed Chara’s knife away and Echo smacked Chara in the head with the hilt of his knife and them used his power to grab Chara and slam him to the ground twice and then throw him into another room through the door. Echo grabbed him with his power and flung Chara like a ragdoll into the walls and the ceiling lights electrocuting Chara.

 

Poor Chara was getting his ass kicked and he knew he was weaker without Echo in his mind helping him fight. Echo was stronger then Chara and Chara had no hope of winning. However Chara was determined to not give up. As Chara fell from the ceiling light, he struggled to stand up to his feet. He rushed Echo and swung repeatedly desperate to gain a hit on Echo. Echo meraly did a flying ninja kick in Chara’s face and with his power sent him upwards and through another window. Echo enter the room and stood over Chara. Chara was too weak to fight anymore and was at Echo’s mercy.

 

Echo just stood there, then suddenly kicked Chara in the face and sent him on his back. Echo went for the door when Blake came into the room, “HEY!” She yelled. Everyone looked at her and Echo let out an annoyed grunt and stomped over to her. Blake drew Gamble Shroud and got ready for a fight. As the two fought Chara thought about what just happened. Echo didn't kill him, why? Why didn't Echo kill Chara? Unless if……………………………………..This was the stupidest idea he had ever come up with, but Echo was too strong to fight head on. And as Blake was fighting him and was now losing terribly. Chara had no other idea to end this now. 

 

Echo and Blake locked blades and suddenly, ‘Augh!’ Echo suddenly had a big gaping wound in his chest and black ooze leaked from his chest. Blake saw it first and stared in horrified shock and confusion. Echo turned around to see Chara……..stabbed himself in the chest. Removing the blade, there wasn't even a scar left on Chara but Echo was bleeding like cattle in a slaughterhouse. ‘Clever boy.’ Echo said as he fell forwards and then withered away into nothingness. “Good riddance.” Chara said. 

 

Blake rushed over and grabbed her brother and hugged as tightly as she could. Chara hugged back, “It’s over.” Chara knew he had to go back to the slums and tell Wallace that his bosses are now dead. For now though however, he stood there in the loving embrace of his sister.


	65. Clearance of a name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Time skip. Chara has taken the time to tell Wallace what happened to Pendultin and Havelock and did a documentary to show people what life is like in the slum district and how no one is doing anything about it. This led people to demand action for the people of the slum district. The city watch was taken over by Havelock’s most trusted Jeff Curnow. Chara left a note in the room Chara was staying at for Neo to read, saying what happened and if she wants to find him in the future she can find him at Becon. Chara received the title of ‘The Knife Of Remnant'.)

So great to be back, Chara thought to himself as the airship he and Blake were in approached Becon. “Do you think they’ll look at me the same again?” Chara asked Blake. “I’m sure everything will be alright Chara…. no matter what, I’ll be here for you.” Chara smiled a bit at that as they arrived. As soon as they stepped out, a red flash could be seen flying towards them and then it tackled Blake, but this time Chara only face palmed. “Ruby, are you going to do this EVERY TIME?” Chara asked in annoyance “Yeah Ruby, you could just hug me normally. Can I stand up now?” Blake asked. “Yeah, sorry.” Ruby said as she stood up and Weiss and Yang walked up to them approached by Ozpin, Ironwood, and Curnow. After a long talk about the fate of Havelock and Pendleton, Chara was cleared of his Genocide. Curnow would lead the City watch in the slums and life would return to normal. However, Chara bumped into Velvet on his way to class and Velvet lit up with more fear then when Blake threatened her. “Uhhhhh s-sorry!” She went around and took off running. Chara had to hold back tears, this was what he was afraid of. Blake noticed and wanted to rip Velvets head off for almost making her brother cry, she was about to chase her down and give her a piece of her mind when Chara stopped her. “No, I’ll talk to her myself.” 

 

(Hours later)

 

Chara knocked on CVFY's dorm room and waited. He knew Velvet had every right and reason to fear and even hate him. He killed over 300,000 people for fuck’s sake! The fact that 90% of the rest of the school was okay with his presence was a miracle for Chara, and one he couldn't understand. “Velvet? Uhh it’s me. Are you in there? I just wanna talk.” No response. “Come on, don’t be a little girl, alright come one. Open the door.” Still no response. “Alright, I’ll just…….come back later then.” Chara begin to walk away but the door suddenly opened and behind it was the rabbit Faunes. 

 

The two stared at each other in awkward silence until Chara broke the silence. “Uhhhh, hey Velvet I uhhhh-” “What do you want?” Velvet asked clearly uncomfortable being in his presence. “I just wanted to talk to you, about earlier.” Velvet just stood in the doorway and then motioned for him to come inside. Chara walked in and sat on the bed. 

 

“So, you wanted to talk?” Velvet asked. “Yes, that's all I want. Look, I know that you can't change the past but-” Chara was interrupted by Velvet. “You killed an army of Faunes! You think that a apology is going ta fix all of that?! NO! Your insane!” Chara said nothing and stared at the ground. Chara then got up and walked towards Velvet who got nervous, “Will you let me FUCKING EXPLAIN MYSELF!??!?!?!!!!’ Chara yelled getting in Velvet’s face causing her to go pale. Velvet just nodded her head, too afraid to do or say anything else. Chara calmed down and sat back down on the bed. He explained everything, about the betrayal, about Hoyt, about Buck, about Echo, about the serial killers, and about the machine. He told her all of it. Velvet just sat on the bed with her mouth hanging wide open in shock and disbelief. 

 

“So………..All of that, you were never in control, huh?” Velvet asked. “Both” Chara said in response. “Both?” Velvet asked. “I was controlled, but not all the time. There were times when Echo gave me back control but I didn't stop. Some of it was me, with the Lieutenant and Sienna, that was all me. And I liked it too. I killed them and I liked it.” Chara confessed, tears in his eyes. “And now there are some people who won't go down the same hallway as me anymore and it’s all my fault. I wasn't strong enough to resist Echo and when I could, I…………”

 

Velvet said nothing, she mentally kicked herself for what she did earlier to him. Velvet got up and sat next to him and put an arm around his shoulder. “Hey, it’s okay. Please don’t cry. If you do, I’ll start crying, ya know.” Chara just looked at Velvet with blank eyes and then looked away. “Fuck you. You don’t really care. Your just scared of just like the rest are.” Velvet looked shocked and a bit hurt by that statement, she knew that that last part was true. She WAS scared of him. But now that she knows the truth, she felt bad for being so afraid of him. “Chara………….I’m sorry.” Chara, who was crying now, looked back up at Velvet. “Liar” Chara said.

 

“No, really! I AM sorry. I was scared because I thought you were dangerous. You ARE….The knife of Remnant after all... But now I know I was wrong. So I’m sorry. I’m so sorry Chara. How can I make it up to you?” Chara wiped away the tears away and looked at Velvet in her eyes. The two just stared at each other for a while, Chara stopped crying. “Nothing, hehe, don’t worry about it. I’m fine. I just wanted to talk to you, was all.” Chara got up and proceeded towards the door. “Chara.” Velvet said. Chara turned back to look at her. “Yeah?” Chara asked. “Sorry about kicking you in the face.” Velvet apologized. “Hehehehe, Again, don’t worry about it.” And out the door he went.


	66. PUNbearable

“Chara” Blake said. “Yeah sis?” “I’ve just had the best idea for something we can do together for the weekend so bear with me oka- wait why are you laughing?” Blake asked.   
“But sis.” “Yeah Chara?” “I don’t see any bears with you.”   
“CHARA DO YOU WANT TO HAVE A BAD TIME?!”

 

Blake is making dinner. “Okay guys dinners ready.”   
“Finally” Ruby said. Blake gives a plate of spaghetti to everyone. “Here you go bro, bone appetit” Blake realizes what she just said. “Hey I guess-” Chara said but was cut off. “DON’T!”

 

“Chara what are you eating?” Blake asked. “Canned spaghetti.” Chara replied. “Unbelievable. I have to do everything for you don’t I, I’ll make some REAL food!”   
“Ah, come on sis. Don’t be upsetti over spaghetti.” Chara relpied “CHARA THAT ISN'T EVEN A REAL PUN, DON’T DO THIS TO ME!”

 

“Hey sis, so what do think about me becoming a baker?” Chara asked. “Chara I think you have enough jobs to worry about not doing.” Blake replies. Chara struts out his ass. “Because i’ve got the hottest buns around.”   
“CHARA!” Blake screamed.

 

“Chara, I’ve just came up with the perfect idea for the weekend.” “Wow sis, guess that makes you a BONE-FIDE genius” Blake goes silent. “Ah come on sis even you have to admit that that was- huh? WHA?!?!” Blake was sprinting at Chara with her weapon in hand. “AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!” Blake screamed.   
“SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!” Chara screamed

 

“Hey Blake” “Yes Chara?” “Have you ever tried to eat a clock?” “CHARA, DON’T YOU DARE!” “It’s very TIME CONSUMING!” “AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” 

 

Blake is making dinner when Chara walked up th her. “Oh there you are Cha-” “What do you call a mysterious moose?” Chara said cutting Blake off. “Wha-” Blake tried to ask. “AnonnoMOOSE.” “CHARA I SWEAR TO GOD!” 

 

Blake is making dinner again and reached for herbs for the food but accidentally knocked them over. “SHIT!” “Hey sis, guess your gonna have, a bad THYME.”   
“GET! OUT! OF! MY! KITCHEN!”

 

“Hey Chara.” “Yeah sis?” “remember when we were ‘hunting for humans’ when we were kids?” “Yeah why?” “Did you even TRY to catch a human?” “Well I tried to catch some fog, but I MIST.” “CHARA I DISSOWN YOU!”

 

“Chara, did you take the ketchup again?” Chara just stood there, “Guess you caught me sis, (Chara takes his hands out of his jacket pockets.) RED HANDED!” “Chara did you really stuff your pockets full of ketchup JUST to make that joke?” “Would I be me if I didn't?” “I suppose not.”

 

“Morning sis.” “Morning Bro.” “Hey Blake it’s really muggy outside.” Blake gives her brother a look. “If I go outside and all of our mugs are out in the hallway, I will be very upset.” Blake says as she get’s up and opens the dorm room door. “*Seigh* Why must you do these thing Chara.

 

“Hey Blake what's your favorite joke?” Nora asked, Blake looked around. “Actually, Chara’s puns are actually my favorite. He just says too many of them. I must ask you not to tell (Nora turns Blake’s head to the left)...........Him.” Chara is standing right to Blake’s left. “CHARA! NO!” Blake yelled. “CHARA YES!”


End file.
